One Piece: Luffy's friend
by pizzafan123
Summary: The Anime One piece started with Monkey D. Luffy's childhood friend, Grey D. Aki being on his crew to start with him as a Pirate. She will not be the strongest that will never get hit! Enjoy!
1. Aki and Luffy past start of piracy

One Piece Oc

Chapter 1

Makino was working at the bar and looked at me sadly. "Why did you cut your hair"? I frowned and said.

"It got in the way. I also like my new look". My light brown hair stopped at the middle of my neck and was messy since I cut it yesterday. I was too lazy to brush it. She sighed and handed me a glass of apple juice. I heard some noise and looked to see Shanks, his crew and Luffy. I grinned, I was getting bored and they ate always fun to be around. Shanks eyes widened when he saw me and Luffy had a big grin. Shanks sat next to me and Luffy sat on his other side. Shanks asked me.

"Why'd you cut your hair"? I grinned and said.

"Long hair is stupid and I'm gonna be a pirate"! The crew sat at tables around us and they laughed at what I said. Shanks did too. Luffy shouted out.

"Yeah! Me too". Shanks patted me on the head and I yanked my head away from him. He said.

"Sure Sure". I growled and gave him a glare and said at the same time as Luffy.

"Hey! What's with the tone"? I looked over at him and was surprised to see a kitchen knife in his hands. I asked him.

"What are you doin' Luf"? He grinned and said.

"I show you I can become a pirate". He then stabbed under his eye. My eyes widened and I yelled.

"What the hell! Are you stupid"?! Shanks started freaking out and snatched the knife from him. He soon got a bandage for it and I noticed or heard his sniffling. He said.

"Ha, didn't hurt". I laughed under my breathe as Shanks said.

"Lair, don't do something stupid like that again". I said.

"Even I'm not that crazy Luffy". He just grinned at me and I grinned back. Shanks said to us.

"You both can't be pirates, you can't be pirates, you can't swim". Luffy said.

"So I'll stay on board". I nodded. He said. "Me and Aki will become pirates". I smiled and Shanks said.

"Okay calm down, Luffy have some juice, Aki have a refill". I nodded and got a full glass and Luffy drank his at the same time as I did. Shanks slammed his hand on the table and laughed loudly and said.

"Ha! Pirates don't drink juice"! I slammed my cup on the counter as did Luffy. I glared at him, my face feeling hot. Luffy yelled.

"You tricked me, mean Shanks". I mumbled under my breath.

"Stupid Shanks". Luffy got up and walked up to ben, Shanks's first mate. I looked at Shanks and asked.

"Hey Shanks." He looked at me with an raised eyebrow and I said.

"Why did you become a pirate"? He shrugged and said back.

"I dunno, why are you having second thoughts"? The last part I knew he was teasing me and I glared at him. I slapped his arm when I saw him mouth to Luffy, 'can't swim'. He laughed and messed up my hair a bit hard. I gave a grunt to stop myself from saying ow. I grinned and said loudly.

"Hey Luf, I made The Great Captian Shanks say 'ow'". His crew mates laughed and Luffy did too. Shanks narrowed his eyes at me and said.

"Really"? I puffed up my chest to make me look bigger and nodded. Shanks smacked me in the back of the head. I yelped.

"Ow"! He laughed and stuck his tongue at me and said.

"That's what you get for lying". He and Luffy started talking about whatever and I zoned out. A large bag brought me out of my daydream and I saw one half of the door fall to the floor. A big guy came in along with other big guys behind him. The leader of them said.

"We are mountain bandits, we won't cause any trouble. We want to buy 10 barrels of Sake". I looked down and noticed Shanks and Luffy had food, no fair! I'm hungry, but knew I should not say anything. The leader mountain bandit was almost on top of me. Makino shifted a little and she said.

"Sorry we don't have any". I looked at her worried, they better leave her alone! I bit my lip, I would protect her, but I'm scared! I will never say that! I will become a pirate! Shanks said.

"Sorry, it seems like my crew drank the place dry. Here have this". He held the bottle out and I was shocked when the mountain bandit smashed it over his head. He just sat there and I growled under my breath. How dare they do that to Shanks! Shanks will surely show them now. I heard the Leader say.

"That's not good enough for us, I have a 8,000,000 Beli over my head". He slapped a poster down and I saw his face on it. This guy angered me; He'll get it from Shanks that's for sure! He grabbed his poster back and I heard Shanks say.

"Aw, the floor is wet". He started picking up the broken glass shards and Makino quickly came over to him and said.

"Please, I'll do it". She went to his side and I held my breath when I saw him pull out a sword. He swiped the sword across the bar and all the glass fell along with their dinner. I gasped under my breath. The guy said.

"You like cleaning then fine here you go". They left laughing and I stared at Shanks. He made a sound and his whole crew started laughing. I scowled and moved next to Luffy. I had a little Sake spilled on me. Shanks started laughing and the crew said things like.

"Ha, he got you Captian".

"Look how stupid that made you look". Shanks was laughing the hardest. Luffy handed me a fruit knowing I was mad and my stomach growled. I took it and decided to eat it instead of keeping my mind on Shanks doing nothing. I started eating it and I heard Luffy yell.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" Everyone grew silent, "That was disgraceful! Why didn't you fight them? Who cares if he had more men? You're not a man, nor a pirate"! This fruit tasted gross, but me being annoyed, I just kept on eating. Shanks said.

"Luffy, it's just a little booze. It's not a big deal". Luffy muttered Whatever and sat next to me eating a fruit like mine. Shanks was not looking at us and he said.

"Aki, Luffy, you can't eat your problems away". He saw what we were eating and for some reason freeked out.

"Hey, don't eat that"! My eyes widened as me and Luffy stared at Shanks. He grabbed me and Luffy and shook us upside down. My eyes were wider than before. Luffy's head than dropped and hit the floor. What the-. I felt a pain in my head and Shanks dropped us. Shanks yelled.

"You both just ate a devil fruit. Luffy you ate the Gum-Gum no Mi and Aki you ate the Inu-Inu no Mi. Luffy you're a rubber boy and Aki you are now part dog. You'll never be able to swim". I and Luffy yelled at the same time.

"No"! Shanks yelled back.

"You idiots".

We were sitting at the bar and those stupid mountain bandits were back. They were lauging and the leader said.

"That Shanks was an idiot, dumb pirates"! Luffy jumped up and yelled.

"Hey asshole, shut up"! He stared at Luffy and glared at forgot my fear when I looked to see him near Luffy . I stood in front of him with my fist drawn and said.

"He's right, don't mess with Shanks! He is a way better man than you are"! The guy growled and grabbed both me and Luffy. I yelled and so did Luffy. Makino yelled something too, but we were pulled away. They all went to drag us somewhere and decided to drag us around. While we were walking, he would smack us around. He didn't hurt Luffy because he was a rubber boy. His hits hurt me, but I felt like the pain was numbed a bit, like it only hurt half of what it should be. The leader laughed.

"I see, so they are a rubber person and dog girl. I think the circus will give us money for them". Luffy was screaming at him and I snarled trying to bit him, which surprised me. My mouth hurt and I touched my teeth to find then sharp and blood in my mouth. I heard the mayor behind us yell.

"Please let them go! I'll pay for them. I don't know what they did, but I will"! I started shocked that the mayor would try to help us like that and Luffy whispered.

"Mayor…" The bandit said.

"Naw, they pissed me off to much". He threw me on the ground and I landed on my stomach hard. Before I could get up, a bandit placed a hard boot on my back and I was stuck to the ground. I heard someone say.

"I wondered what happened when no one showed up at the port". I looked up and grinned when I saw Shanks. I heard Luffy whisper his name and when I looked over to him, the leader's boot was Luffy's face. I growled low in my throat and was too angry to care. The leader Bandit said.

"Oh, it's you lowly pirates". Shanks said with a dark look on his face.

"You can get booze on me or even spit at me, but no one messes with the people I care about, I won't forgive them". The leader laughed and said.

"Forgive Ha"! One of the bandits put a pistol at Shanks's head. My eyes widened and I looked on in fear. He said.

"So you are going to die". The leader snapped as he walked forward.

"What"?! Shanks answered.

"Pistol's are for actions not threats". The bandit got shot by Lucky Roo and I wondered what would happen next. Ben took out the rest of the men and the leader was the only one left. I was frozen on the ground. The leader stammered.

"They started it with us"! Shanks said.

"I thought you had a bounty on your head". He threw something, grabbed me and Luffy and made us get on a boat in the middle of the ocean with him. Luffy yelled.

"Stupid Mountain Bandit let us go"! I glared at him and started growling. He dropped us in the ocean and I tried swimming, but could not. Damn it, Shanks was right. Oh God, I'm going to die, I can't swim and neither can Luffy. A big wave showed up and a giant animal swallowed him and his boat whole. I panicked when I saw it look towards us and then a shadow was in front of us, I saw who it was and yelled.

"SHANKS"! He glared at the monster and it swam away. I was hugging him and I saw Luffy do the same. I then looked at his arm and started crying on shanks. His arm! It's gone! Luffy was crying too ashe said.

"SHANKS your arm". He laughed and said.

"It's okay, guys, I have another one. Come on, pirates don't cry". I just cried on him and he was swimming slowly until we got to shore. I yawned and tried to keep my eyes open, but I fell asleep. I woke on Shanks and next to a sleeping Luffy. I shivered, still wet. I looked at Shanks and then his arm. I sniffed and felt tears fill my eyes again. I said.

"Sorry Shanks". He smiled and said.

"For what"? I said panicked.

"Your arm." He laughed.

"It's okay, I happy you both are safe". I nodded and hugged him.

A week later the crew was getting ready to leave. Me and Luffy were in front of Shanks. Luffy asked.

"So you're leaving"? He said.

"Yeah, are you both going to miss me"? We nodded and Luffy said.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna ask to join your crew. I'll have my own with Aki". I grinned at Luffy, happy to be on his crew". Shanks laughed and stuck his tongue out saying.

"I don't think you or Aki have what it takes to be pirates". Luffy yelled, mad.

"I'll show you, I'll become King of the Pirates"! I nodded and yelled too.

"Yeah and we'll have a better crew than your, Shanks"! He laughed at us and said.

"Okay then, here you go Luffy if you really believe that". My eyes widened when I saw him take off his hate and place it on Luffy's head. I covered most of it, since it was big. Shanks said.

"When you become King of the Pirates, give it back to me, I treasure it a lot". I saw him crying and pretended not to notice. He then reached for something in his cape and placed a strap on the back of my head and let something rest on my forehead. I took it off and looked to see A pair of goggles, they were square and blue with an orange tint on the seeing part (Like Obito's from Naruto). I looked down when I felt tears go down my face, He said.

"And you give those back to me when you make a name for yourself". I nodded and didn't look at him. He ruffled me and Luffy's hair and said bye to us. He got on the boat and Luffy waved, I yelled out.

"Bye Benn, Yasopp, Roo and SHANKS"! They waved to me and I felt tears fall down my face wishing he would stay. But I promise to myself, I will show him that I will make such a name for myself as a pirate, everyone will know my name!

Me and Luffy were playing and then his grandpa Garp came by and went to take away Luffy. I pulled my goggles over my eyes and glared at him, staring at Luffy. I said.

"Leave my friend alone, you dumb old man"! He glared at me and picked me up by the front of my shirt. He yelled in a booming voive.

"Do you know who I am, I'm marine hero Monkey D. Garp"! I stuck my tounge out and remembered that the marines hated Pirates, I yelled.

"Marines are stupid; I'm gonna be a Pirate, Old man Marine". He punched me on the head and threw me somewhere". Luffy yelled at him, but Garp dragged him away.

A while after that, Luffy came to me with this kid that had black hair and freckles and a scowl on his face. I grinned at Luffy, but wondered why he was hanging out with a boy older than him and so grumpy. I ran to Luffy and grinned.

"Hey, Haven't seen ya in a while". He hugged me and said.

"Hey Aki! This is my brother, Portgas D. Ace and this is my best friend Grey D. Aki". I nodded with a smile and he looked me up and down. I fixed the goggles over my eyes and said.'

"Luffy, you have a brother"? He nodded with a grin and said.

"Yeah, we are sworn brothers". Ace said.

"Hi". We just hing around and talked and he was friends with after a while of being cold to me and Luffy yelling at him to stop being mean. I found out they lost a sworn brother named Sabo. I didn't talk about it and instead gave Luffy some of my meat from dinner to cheer him up and left Ace alone when they told me. When he left when I and Luffy were 14 and he was 17, I was sad. He said goodbye and left.

I and Luffy are 17

We were in our boat, which was a small thing and me and Luffy sat opposite each other. He was talking about how hungry he was and I nodded, a little hungry myself. A barrel was tied behind us, for what I don't know, but Luffy said it looked cool. I looked at him as he had a goofy grin on his face and a dazed look in his eyes. He was thinking about food no doubt, which was probably meat.

I yawned and looked him over. He was wearing a red vest, knee length jeans, sandals and his prized hat Shanks gave him. He hasn't changed it the years I've known him and I'm happy about it. I yawned and lay on my back. I'm have a white cloth shirt, black loose leather pants and brown leather boots that have my pants tucked into them. My goggles right now that I got from Shanks were over my eyes so any sea spray didn't get in my eyes.

I heard a weird noise and shot up to see a large whirlpool and shook a day dreaming Luffy and pointing at the large problem in the water. He just smiled and untied the barrel and took the lid off. He jumped in and I heard him yell.

"Come in Aki"! Sighing at what know will be no space, I Jumped in and on accident stepped on Luffy's leg. I smiled at him and tried to give us as much space as possible. I pushed my goggles up to my forehead and Luffy fell asleep. I touched my goggles and fell asleep tired and dreamed up a flashback.

_Me, Ace and Luffy were hanging around in a forest near the bandits hut. I snuck in the forest there to hand out with them and Luffy was brought inside to do something by that really large orange haired lady called Dadan. I took my goggles off and smiled at the memories they brought me._

_I didn't notice Ace snatch them away and go back where he was sitting. He was looking them over and I glared. Those are mine and no one is allowed to steal them. I forgot him being stronger than me when I stood up and clenched my fist angrily. I yelled._

"_Ace! Give them back"! He stared at me and smirked._

"_Why should I"? I felt the burning in my eyes but ignored it. Luffy tells me Ace hates it when people cry. I said._

"_BECAUSE THEY ARE MINE AND ARE IMPORTANT TO ME"! He was surprised that I screamed at him like that, but he didn't know the story, not like I thought about it then, I was just angry. Ace was 11 and I was 8. He shook his head and not looking away saying._

"_No". I growled in my throat, part of my Inu-Inu no mi devil fruit thing and tackled Ace. We rolled around, but he winded up on top of me with him sitting on my stomach and holding my arms above my head by my wrists. I glared and snapped up trying to bit him. He threw the goggles a little bit away. I growled again and he used his free hand to punch me in the face. I winced and muttered an ow, he didn't use his full strength, but it hurt, my cheek already started to hurt. He said pissed off._

"_Why the hell is wrong with you"? I moved my lips to get a lot of spit in my mouth and spit a lot in his face. He recoiled and got off, rubbing his face. I grabbed my goggles, but he tackled me in a head lock, choking me a bit. He yelled._

"_That's nasty, why did you do that"?! I growled and snapped at him with my teeth and yelled back._

"_You hit and took my treasure from me"! Pissed off, he punched me on the head and rubbed his knuckles in my head really hard like sand paper. I winced and could not get out of his hold and I wouldn't use my evil fruit powers on him because it could kill him. I heard Luffy shout._

"_What the hell are you doing Ace"?! He stopped and threw me on my stomach and sat on my back. He said to Luffy._

"_She spit at me and tackled me to the ground". I said back._

"_Ace-Baka* took my goggles". Luffy yelled._

"_Why would you do that, Ace. Those are like my straw hat because she got them from Shanks"! He got off and pulled me up by my shirt. He asked._

"_Really"? I nodded, looking at the ground. He walked away and put something on my head. I smiled when I saw the goggles. He said in a annoyed voice._

"_Sorry,Aki". I smiled at him and said._

"_It's okay, Ace. Someone taught me a while ago that you have to let things age". He frowned, but nodded. A while after that day I called him Aniki on accident, he was being nice to me that day and he stormed off with a pissed off expression. I flinched and looked at Luffy with a guilty expression._

"_Sorry Luffy, I didn't mean to say that. He's your brother". He grinned at me and said._

"_That's okay, Aki. Your my Imouto anyway no matter what". I cried a little at that, not having family since I was born, but made him promise not to tell anyone. When he did leave, he called me his imouto and I figured he didn't want another sibling to look after since Sabo died soon after…_

I woke up with a gasp to find myself with my feet in uffy's face, so I quickly moved away as much as I could. I shook Luffy awake, but still slept. I said.

"Food's done". He jumped up and I grinned when he saw no food, he glared at me. Then we were bumped around and I heard a couple of voices.

"I'm bringing this to the cellar". That was a little kid voice and I could hear the fear in it right away. Another more rough voice said.

"We'll take it off your hands". The boy voce stammered.

"But we're not allowed". Another one said.

"the captain does not have to know". Luffy them jumped up and broke the barrel yelling wheile I jumped to the side.

"I SLEPT SO WELLLLLL". I laughed to myself, that's so Luffy. Luffy asked.

"Who are you two"? They yelled back.

"WHO the Hell are you". They looked weak to me. Luffy said.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy" I said.

"Yeah, I'm Grey D. Aki". They stared at me and I smirked at hem and gave a wave. He pointed to a guy on the floor, sleeping and said.

"You should tell your friend not to sleep on the deck, he could catch a cold". The guys yelled at him.

"You did that". I laughed again as they tried to attack him with swords and he cut them in half. They ran off dragging their friend with them and Luffy figured out where the food was. A pink haired boy was clinging to his waist, but Luffy just walked into what seemed to be a food storage area. He went in a crate which had apples in it and he tossed me a couple. I ate them happily and I asked the boy.

"What ya name"? He shook a bit and said.

"K-koby". Luffy asked.

"Is this a pirate ship"? Koby said.

"A passenger ship turned into a pirate ship". I asked.

"So are you a pirate or a passenger"? He answered.

"For 2 years I've been on this ship when I went fishing for dinner, but it turned out to be a Pirate ship and they captured me letting me be alive if I was there Cabin Boy". Luffy stared at him and said bluntly.

"You're stupid". That was harsh but said.

"Have to agree with you there Luffy boy". It was the truth, who does not do something because they are a scardy cat. It's retarded. He sent me a grin and Koby sulked with tears going down his face. He muttered.

"Thank you for you honesty". Luffy asked, not hearing him.

"Do they have boats around here, I need one if I'm going to be King of the Pirates and Aki's going to be a pirate everyone will know the name of". I grinned at the thought of my dream. The Koby kid looked at us shocked and said.

"You want to do what? That would mean you are Pirates"! W both nodded and he said. "That means your after the one piece". Luffy nodded again and Koby stared at me, "Making a name for yourself like will mean you will have to fight a lot of people". I nodded with a grin, what fun that will be! He yelled out.

"Stupid, impossible, impossible, you won't be able to do it, impossible-". I wanted to punch him, but Luffy did it for me. Koby asked.

"Why'd you hit me"? Luffy shrugged and said bluntly.

"Because I felt like it". I snickered at his answer, the way he say things sometimes is just plain funny no matter how insulting it is. Koby said.

"It's okay, I'm used to it". I frowned a little, I got hit round by Ace and Luffy when we just to fight (Ace) or wrestle (Luffy or Ace), but he sounded depressed. I broke out of my thoughts when I heard Koby say.

"Die for it"? Luffy say.

"Yeah me and Aki will complete our dream no matter what". I nodded firmly in agreement. Koby asked.

"Could I have what It takes to be a marine"? My eyes widened as Luffy asked.  
"Marine"? Koby looked at me and I shrugged and said.

"Eh? I don't know, I hate Marines". His jaw dropped at my answer. Well, I do. I'm a pirate and marines are the enemy of the pirates. KOby said.

"Yeah, I'm going to become a Marine and beat up bad guys like I wanted to do ever since I was little, so I am willing to die for it, I could maybe become a Marine. Then I will beat people like Alvida". I heard a yell.

"WHO ARE YOU PLANNING ON BEAT, YOU DUMB BRAT"! This fat lady bursy through and glared at Coby who was shaking badly almost like he was dumped in cold water. Luffy stared at her and asked.

"Who's the fat Lady"? Hey, it might sound rude, but he was telling the truth. I'm surprised the ship did not sink. I waved at her with a smirk.

"Hi Whale lady". She glared at us and said or hollered.

"WHO DARES TO CALL ME THAT, YOU DUMB BRATS"! KOby grabbed out arms and said.

"Repeat after me, Lady Alvida is the most… ugly disgusting creature out in the Ocean"! I looked at Koby and then me and Luffy cracked up laughing. She slammed this metal club on Luffy's head in anger and I smirked while Koby squeaked in fear. I patted his head and said.

"Don't worry watch". Alvida yelled.

"How is that possible"?! Luffy grinned at her and exclaimed.

"I'm a rubber boy"! I heard someone come behind me as my ears twitched and I kicked a stomach hard without turning and when I did turn, I saw Him bent over, breathing heavy. I punched him in the face hard and he flew back into the ocean. Opps, too much power. You see when I ate the Akuma no Mi I gained dog like abilities. My hearing is really good, like a dogs, strength is better than human, I can understand Dogs and maybe a wolf If I try, have good sight, can grow sharp nails, have pointed ears, growl and snarl like a wolf or rabid dog and made up some attacks myself.

Anyway, Alvida glared at him and went to smash the wood on me. I grinned at her and when it came close to me a took a step aside and made my nails growl long. Then I slashed at the thing and steps a couple of steps back.

The thing split in half and Luffy punched her in the face and she went flying. Her crew looked scared at us and I pouted at Luffy and said.

"She didn't even get to know what I am, you're lucky with the fights". He grinned at me with a laugh and stared sternly at the crew of Alvida and said.

"Get a boat for Koby because he wants to be a Marine". They nodded and looked at me. I glared and they ran off. I slapped a high-five with Luffy and patted Koby on the back with a smile. I looked around happily and frowned, I said to Luffy.

"Luf, the Marines are here". He smiled and said to Koby.

"Great! Koby you can go see them and join up". Koby looked panicked as he said.

"What?! I can't do that. They will see me as a Pirate". The boat was ready and we got on it…

We were sailing bored out of our minds and then I shot up worried. I asked.

"Luffy! How do we know where we are going! We both can't navigate"! He looked kind of Panicked too now that I voiced it and Koby said.

"I can, where do you need to go". Luffy asked.

"Who was that Zoro guy you were talking about"? Koby looked scared at the question, he said.

"Roronoa Zoro is a demon and a bounty hunter". Luffy jumped up.

"That's great; I'll get him to join my crew". I nodded, he might be strong. Koby was freaking out like he did before and Luffy hit Koby.

"Why'd you do that"? Luffy shrugged and said.

"Because I felt like it". I sighed, he is too blunt sometimes. Eh, what you gonna do. Koby said.

"He's locked up at a marine Base". I stuck my tongue in disgust, yuck marines. Luffy sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Oh, man, he's weak then". Koby freaked again.

"No! He's is the Demon, Roronoa Zoro". I shrugged and said to Luffy.

"It could be a very dangerous Challenge, let's do it". Koby make some whimpering sounds and Luffy agreed with me. Soon we ended up at the island and walked through town. Luffy went to a pear stand and gave the vendor a coin and took a bite, he asked her.

"You know where Zoro is". Everyone around went crazy and ran away. I laughed and we walked forward. Koby said.

"I heard Captian Morgan is here at the base". The people freak out again and Koby said.

"I wonder why they are doing that, I understand Zoro, but Him". I shrugged and stared off into space. Marines are garbage, though I can't hate this kid. What right do they have to kill us? I looked at Luffy and blinked to see us at The Marine Base. I should pay more attention more. Luffy said.

"Maybe he is behind this wall". Koby shook his head in a negative way and said.

"No way would he be out in the-". I heard Luffy shout.

"I found him" He was on the top of the wall and I climbed after him and Koby got up here at last. The guy looked beat up and he tied to a cross. He had a white shirt, some green thing around his waist, regular pants and short green hair. All he said.

"Get lost, your all an eye sore". I frowned, well then…

**That's the first chapter of my first One Piece story since I got addicted to the series! I hope you like it and tell me what you think! So I can write more of this or something else! Please review!**


	2. Meeting Zoro

One Piece: Luffy's Friend 07/14/13

Chapter 1

Koby started freaking out saying something about 'Ah, he's seen us, were going to die!' Luffy told him with a couple of laughs.

"Yeah, I want him in our crew". I laughed along with him, but I think for a different reason. Koby's face makes the weirdest expressions. His coward ness was getting very annoying though. I nodded at Luffy and said.

"I'm with ya, Captian". He grinned happily at me saying it. I laughed again at the way it made him happy. Koby panicked again and it was my turn to grin, this time in amusement to Koby. Koby than remembered what said before and looked at us with a scared and pain filled look on his face. He stammered.

"B-but, he'll kill you b-both". Luffy smiled and said.

"Don't worry about it! Me and Aki are too strong"! Before anything else could be said, a clacking sound hit the wall and we all looked over to see a little girl with black hair on top of the latter. Sh put her fingers to her lips in the hush sign and jumped to the other side with something in her hands.

She was walking over to Zoro and I don't think he knew it yet. Of course Koby would not be himself if he didn't panic, so he said to Luffy scared.

"Luffy! GO save her"! All Luffy did was a shrug and say.

"You do it then". Koby looked at me trying to see if I would 'help' her and all I said to him was.

"It's fine with me, Luffy's the captain. He would not let a little girl get hurt". Before I could hear Koby freak out again or Luffy gave a slightly cocky answer, I looked at the direction of Zoro and the little girl. I swear though, the cockiness rubbed off on Luffy from Ace. Anyway, the little girl showed him something and I noticed they were rice balls. Aw, that's nice of her. He's not so bad. Zoro said.

"I don't want it, go away". And there it goes. She said.

"But I made them myself and you haven't eaten in days". He glared at her and yelled.

"I don't want it, little girl! Now scram"! I blinked in slight shock, well that was mean. He has fewer manners than me and Luffy combined. Well, I guess he has a reason. If I didn't eat for day, I'd be mad or grumpy too. I heard an annoying voice say loudly filled with arrogance.

"Now, Zoro, stop bulling little kids". I looked to see a boy with ugly blond hair shaped like a onion, a rich person suit on and just had a look that made me want to punch his lights out. Behind him he had 2 nobdy Maries flanking him. Although every Marine is a nobody to me. He laughed at Zoroor the little girl and said.

"If you don't stop, I'll tell my daddy". I blinked for the second time today. Really? So when the going gets tough, he runs to his father. Wonderful, a daddy's boy to deal with. He snatched a rice ball from the little girl and took a bite ignoring the little girl's I could jump over and yell at him, he spit it on the floor and said in a mean voice for a kid her age.

"That's disgusting! There are full of sugar, not salt! What'd you do that idiot"! She sniffed and I growled. I felt Luffy lay a hand on my arm, I forgo he was here. It made me feel a little better. All he is a bully. The little girl sank to her knees and said.

"I worked hard on those. I thought it would taste better sweet"! He made a face at her and pulled out a flyer from his jacket and said.

"Anyone who helps criminals is being illegal and will executed from Captain Morgan". They would stoop so low to kill a little girl. Of course they would, they are marines. If they try to kill her, I'm jumping in. Luffy hand tightened around my arm. The blond haired guy said.

"Throw the girl over the wall". The two marines stared at him in shock and stood still. The blond idiot grabbed one by his collar and shook him yelling.

"Are you listening to me? Throw her over the wall or I'll tell my Daddy"! I scowled in anger and wanted so badly to punch him in the face. One Marine went to pick her up. That's one of the reasons why I hate Marines; they always follow orders no matter how bad they are. Pirates can disobey an order or follow it if we want to, Marines are just cowards. The Marine that picked up the little girl said something even I could barely hear.

"Curl up into a ball". I only heard that because of my devil fruit powers. Luffy used his arms to stretch and catch her falling to the ground, but he protected her. Me and Koby jumped down. Koby ran to the little girl and I pulled Luffy to his feet. Koby kept on asking the little girl if he was okay and it was starting to annoy me. I said to him.

"Luffy shielded her with his body, she's fine". Koby nodded and said to himself.

"I wonder what bad thing he did". The little girl looked a little angry as she said.

"He didn't do anything! I'm Rika and this is why he is stuck there. His man big stupid wolf attacked me in my Mommy's place and Zoro killed him and saved my life. Then that meanie Helmeppo said if he can last a month on there, he could leave. But he is being not fair; he kicks and punches him every day"! Wow, so isn't that bad after all. Luffy will want him on out crew now.

Luffy jumped over the wall and I decided to let him go alone. The Zoro guy was tied up anyway and Luffy could protect himself. I yawned and flopped to the ground lazily next to Rika. I lay on my back with my hands clasped behind my head. Koby said in a worried voice.

"You're going to let Luffy go by himself with that Demon"? I looked at him with one eye open and said.

"Yeah, he will be fine". I feel him stare at me with disbelief when I closed my eyes and let out a relaxing breath. I fell asleep, snoring lightly.

**Monkey D. Luffy**

**I finished talking to Zoro and decided he will join my crew! I jumped over the wall and saw Koby and Rika, the little girl. Aki was sleeping with her hands behind her head. Aw, I wish I could sleep. She needs to get up, so we can get our crew mate Zoro!I kumped on her and she gave a yell. Her eyes shot open and she glared at me, she said.**

"**Luffy! What is wrong with you?! I was confused, all I did was wake her up. I said.**

"**Nothing, all I did was wake you up". She pushed me off with a punch and sat up, rubbing her stomach. Wait, did I hurt her, opps. I said.**

"**Sorry, Aki". She sighed and said.**

"**The onion haired jerk is an ass". Koby yelled out.**

"**Aki-san? Watch what you say about him and you can't curse around kids"! She shrugged and I wondered what was so bad about it? I held my hand to Aki and she stood up. We followed Rika to her family restaurant.**

Grey D. Aki

Before we got into Rika's house/restaurant thing, we heard noises outside. I rubbed my stomach, dammit Luffy! Did he have to jump on me, wait of course he did, he's Luffy. Anyway, we heard that jerk's voice, Helmeppo say.

"-Give that and you can keep the check. I'm bored; I think I'll just execute Zoro in three days"! My eyes widened, the bastard will do what? I looked at Luffy and his face was unreadable, so he's pissed too. Koby and Rika looked horrified and I have no doubt I looked pissed. We all walked in and Luffy punched him in the face. I grinned at the action and the blond haired idiot looked shocked as he fell to the ground, holding his face. He said.

"You hit me! I'm telling my Daddy on you"! I snorted and walked slowly up to him with one of my scary grins. I then kicked him in the stomach hard and tilted me heel to leave a better impact. He screamed and held his stomach and face.

"You hit me too girl! I'll tell my daddy on you and have both of you executed". I sneered and said.

"Annoying, crybaby". Luffy yelled out and I looked to Koby trying to hold him back.

"Be a man and fight your own battles". Helmeppo and his 2 marine body guards left and Koby yelled at us.

"Why do you have against the Marines"?! Luffy said.

"Nothing, guys like that piss me off". I answered looking out to space and said.

"Something, all marines are scum". My eyes met Luffy and he looked serious for once. He smiled at me and patted my shoulder. Of course we know all of your secrets. I know who Ace's dad is, they know my problem with Marines and Ace knows our thing with Shanks and we protect each other. I suppose I don't hate all Marines. Garp is not too bad, even if he is a nutcase. I shook my head and Luffy said.

"Zoro will be a part of my crew". I grinned at him and said.

"Yup and I'll help". Luffy patted me on the back and we the left the place and headed toward the Marine headquarters. We ended up at the wall again and I and Luffy climbed over. We walked over to Zoro who was lying there on the wooden cross. Zoro glared at us and asked.

"Who is she"? Luffy answered with a blinding grin.

"My friend Aki, she'll be on my crew with us". Zoro answered him.

"I told you I not going to join a pirate crew". Luffy shrugged and said.

"But I already decided you're going to be on my crew". Zoro yelled, pissed off.

"YOU CAN'T JUST DECIDE THINGS FOR YOURSELF"! I laughed loudly at this and introduced myself properly.

"Well Mr. Roanora Zoro, I'm Grey D. Aki, nice to meet ya and welcome to the crew". He glared at me and I grinned back. He said.

"I could get out if I had my swords". Luffy asked.

"Where are they"? Zoro said back.

"The bastard's son has them". Luffy said.

"Fine then I'll go get them". He ran in the other direction and I felt myself face palm. He's going the wrong way. Zoro yelled.

"You're going the wrong way". Luffy swung around and made his arm stretch to make himself go faster. I grinned at the shocked face of Zoro. Koby hopped over and tried to pull the rope off of Zoro's arm. I looked around because he seemed to get. I looked for marines and heard a loud smashing sound. Zoro and Koby looked around and I said.

"That's Luffy". They looked at me with blank faces. I laughed. The Marines will come soon, I have to get ready, not that it will be hard, but I have Zoro tied up and weak Koby to defend. Luffy will be fine against these marines. The marines showed up and I cursed. I can't deflect bullet. Since my hearing and sight is good, I can dodge, but the two behind me will get hurt. Zoro looked pissed and freeked out. He must have found out what they were going to do to him.

I braced myself for the pain and they shoot, but I felt nothing. I looked to see a red vest and grinned when I realized it was Luffy. He spread his arms wide and they went back to the Marines and they panicked. I smacked Luffy on the back and said.

"Great timing Luffy"! He turned to grin at me and waved Zoro his swords. He said.

"I don't know which one is yours, so I grabbed them all." Zoro said.

"There all mine; I do the 3 sword style". Interesting. I looked to see him still in the ropes, what? I rolled my eyes and made my claws go out 6 inches and sliced the ropes on his arms and torso. They stared at me and I made my nails shrink back to normal. I heard the Marines made some noises I think in horror, but I'm not sure. The captain guy was there and he yelled.

"If bullets won't work, attack him with swords"! Zoro looked at me and I pushed Koby out of the way as Zoro sprung with his swords out, blocking a bunch of their swords with his own. They looked scared and were crying like little babies winning about how strong they were. I laughed to myself. Marines are cowardly babies. Zoro said.

"I'm attacked Marines so I guess I'm stuck with you being a Pirate, but I will have my dream… to be the best swordsman. If you try stop me… I'll kill you"! Luffy smiled at him with a nod and said.

"No problem, I wouldn't accept anything else for the King of The Pirates". The Marines were freaking out saying he escaped and Captain Morgan yelled.

"If you don't fight shoot yourself"! I blinked as they did as he ordered. Luffy attacked him and punched his axe hand and it broke. He then started beating him up and I noticed it when the idiot Helmeppo yelled.

"Stop right now! I have a hostage"! I looked at him and saw him pointing a gun at Koby's head. I narrowed my eyes and looked at Luffy. He said.

"Gum Gum Pistol"! He punched Helpmeppo in the face and he flew back. I grinned and saw Morgan about to attack Luffy, but Zoro got him from behind and he fell. Yay, we won! Too bad I really didn't get to fight. The Marines threw their hats up in the air and cheered. We were about to leave, but Zoro collapsed. I ran toward him and knelt down. I shook his shoulder as Luffy and Koby panicked. I asked him.

"What happened, Zoro"? He just grunted and said.

"I'm hungry, that's all". I laughed, he sounded like Luffy for a second there. I and Luffy helped him move along since Koby was too weak. Soon we ended up at Rika's restaurant and we started eating a ton of food. Zoro finished eating after a while and me and Luffy kept eating. Zoro said with a tone of shock.

"How can you both keep eating"? Luffy laughed and said.

"Ha! You're just a light weight". I shrugged and said after swallowing and taking a drink.

"My devil fruit needs energy so I have to eat to keep my strength up"? He asked me.

"What is your Devil Fruit Power anyway"? I grinned at the question and said.

"Inu-Inu no Mi, a get the powers of a strong dog or a normal wolf. Bigger strength, animal senses and thinks like that. You saw what I did with my nails earlier." Luffy slapped me on the back without stopping eating. I finished and leaned back full. Zoro asked.

"I'm sure you guys have a big crew"? Luffy asked.

"What"? Zoro said.

"Well, you said your gathering a crew so I guessed you have one waiting". I snorted, not even close. Luffy just grinned and shook his head and said.

"Nope. Just you, me and Aki". Koby looked at us and asked.

"So what are you guys going to do now"? Luffy exclaimed.

"Go to the Grand Line"! I nodded, though I think we need a better boat. From what I've heard of the Grand Line, we need to be protected from stuff like that. Shanks talked about the Grand Line while he was here, the one day Luffy was not there. I chuckled at the thought. I looked over and realized I missed something when I heard Koby asked.

"We're friends, right Luffy, Aki"? Luffy gave him a thumbs up and I said.

"Yeah, Koby! Even if you are going to be a damned marine, we'll be friends". He smiled brightly at me; I can't seem to hate the kid, even if he was annoying. The doors than burst open and I saw marines standing there, in attack mode. I grinned at Zoro and asked.

"You in the mood to fight Zoro"? He chuckled and patted me on the head, saying.

"Sure if we have to, I can see you want to". I looked at Luffy to see what he would do. The marines said.

"We thank you for freeing the town and helping us by defeating Morgan, but since your Pirates we have to ask you to leave. We will do you a favor by not reporting you". The villagers started complaining, but I shrugged. It's not like we were planning on staying forever. Luffy said.

"Ok let's go". Me , Zoro and Luffy got up and were ready to leave and almost out the door when I heard the Marines ask Koby.

"Are you with them three"? Koby started stuttering and them Luffy came over and said.

"You'll never believe what he's been doing for the last 2 years. He was with this fat lady named Alvida and this lady was huge". He scared his arms to show what he meant and I know his description was right. I smirked to myself once I realized what he was doing, Clever little rubber boy. He continued. "And he was the Cabin boy-". Koby punched him in the face; I smiled to myself, popping my goggles over my eyes. Luffy punched him back over and over again and I laughed out loud this time with a grin and I called out deciding I wanted to help.

"Good job, Captain"! Zoro stopped him, telling him he did enough and to let him fall to the floor. The lead Marine yelled at us.

"Stop it and get out of here! We can tell you're not friends with you"! All of us walked out the door and I laughed a lot as Zoro said to Luffy.

"Great act you showed there, I'll not be surprised if they don't fall for it". Luffy just grinned and we got into our small boat, though Zoro seemed to glare at it a little. Ah, I must have spaced out a bit when they talked about the boat. Before we left we heard a shout. I looked to see Koby giving us salute. I blinked and then grinned, waving at him. He yelled.

"Luffy, I owe you a lot for helping me. I'll never forget this"! I smiled; Luffy was always helping people, one way or another. The next thing I know the Marines were all saluting us and I blinked surprised and pouted and looked away, not wanting to see the Marines doing something good. It was childish, but I don't care. I heard the marine guy bark out.

"Now men, no food for…" I blocked them out and plaid on the ship for, suddenly tired and worn out. I haven't been around Marines for that long, except for Garp on Dawn Island, but I don't count him. He's just a crazy old man to me with a hell of a punch. I put my goggles on top of my forehead and sighed. I felt a foot poke me and glared slightly at Zoro and asked.

"What". He said in a light voice.

"You really hate marines don't you"? I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest. I asked in an annoying voice.

"What do ya mean"? He rolled his eyes and said.

"An idiot could tell, what's with you and Marines anyway". I felt my mood darken and I know my face did too. I said.

"Nothing to do with you, I didn't ask why you want to be The Greatest Swordsman and everything has a story behind it, especially a dream". He patted me on the head again and I wondered why he kept on doing that and he asked.

"Does Luffy know"? I laughed.

"Of course he does, he's my brother". He looked between us and Luffy said popping out of nowhere.

"We knew each other since were kids 10 years ago." He left it at that and I said.

"Well, I'm tired, goodnight". Zoro said.

"It's the Morning". I stuck my tongue out and curled up on the boat and fell asleep with my goggles around my neck. I cursed Zoro when I woke up later up because I hate my dream on why I developed a hatred for Marines and this being another thing that helped me be a Pirate othere than Shanks and his crews influence.

_**Grey D. Aki Dream**_

_I was 5 years old then and my life was great. I was innocent and I lived in a different place than Dawn Island in Foosha Village. I had a Mother and Father and I was happy. All I knew then was that they used to be Pirates on the same crew and then hade me. _

_We were in a remote place and that was the reason I later found out I knew them longer than I did. My father was a fisherman down by the docks and my mother usually stayed home with me or went to the village and told me to stay home and don't leave unless Momma or Papa came by. _

_Than one day when the whole family was home eating dinner (salmon and rice) a bang came from where the front door was and I looked to see a bunch of Marines running in. I gasped in shock and fell off my chair and scooted to the corner with my hands over my head, the only protection I knew._

_My parents jumped off their chairs and started fighting quickly. Then some that was in fancy clothing with some cape/coat on their shoulders came in and saw me. I gasped and remember trembling. My mother jumped in front of me and before my Father could get her or my mother could defend myself, the man I knew later as an admiral stabbed my mother in the stomach with a sword so far in the tip just touched my stomach. I remembered gasped and yelling out._

"_Momma No"! She smiled at me and I had all her blood on me, she dropped next to me and my father had the most outraged expression on his face. I cowered at the look, even if it was not toward me as he started killing marines left and right. All the marines cornered him and another marine with a red suit with weird prints on it and a white cape with gold things on the sides killed him and all the marines thrust about 5 swords in him. I cried out in shock and ran from the house. _

_I remembering running and having some guy capture me and I was scared. He was a prate. Well, late I found out he didn't kidnap me and was a friend of my parents and this person was Red Haired Shanks. They took me with them and when we landed in Foosha Village, they decided it was peaceful enough to let me live there and that is how I met my best friend and brother Monkey D. Luffy. I was with them for two years later until I turned 7._

**Back to the Present**

I woke up with a gasp and was about fly off the boat in the ocean where I can't swim, but Zoro grabbed the back of my shirt and I flew back in the boar. Luffy looked at me worried and I scowled, at the dream. He asked.

"Again"? I nodded and looked at Zoro and said with a forced grin. For the next couple of day I and Luffy complained about food, but he did it more. Zoro was hungry too and was getting mad at us, he even kicked me. I yelped at that one and kicked him back. Luffy just laughed. Then Luffy saw a bird in the sky and I grinned at him. He nodded and told Zoro.

"I'm going to get it for Food". I frowned when he stretched his arms to the sky and asked Zoro.

"How are we going to cook it". He scowled, but yelled in shock when the bird took Luffy in his beak by his head and flew away. My eyes flew almost out of my head. What?! Dammit Luffy! We sped out to sea and chased toward the bird. Zoro was speeding like crazy and I sat next to him with my legs crossed and goggles back over my eyes. Wanting to get Luffy back!

**Chapter end**

**I usually don't write chapters one after the other and this big too, but I like this one! Please review and tell me what you think. Who do you think she should be with? Any pairing will not happen for a long time, just wondering. I will put up another poll on it later!**


	3. Buggy Pirates Arc

One Piece: Luffy's Friend

Chapter 3

_Last Chapter: How are we going to cook it"? He scowled, but yelled in shock when the bird took Luffy in his beak by his head and flew away. My eyes flew almost out of my head. What?! Dammit Luffy! We sped out to sea and chased toward the bird. Zoro was speeding like crazy and I sat next to him with my legs crossed and goggles back over my eyes. Wanting to get Luffy back!_

We were going so fast that the current of the ocean was going fast and I looked around while Zoro looked up where the bird was. I saw three guys in the water yelling for help and I said to Zoro.

"Three guys up ahead, water logged". He looked over and sighed when he saw them. They were still calling out to us and Zoro yelled at them.

"You'll have to jump in, I can't stop"! They jumped in and all three of them were across from us, I yelled.

"You're crazy". I said with a laugh.

"They actually made it". Zoro gave a chuckle and one guy said.

"Were the great Buggy Pirates, give us your boat and get off". I sighed, we need to find Luffy, but deal with these people. The three men dubbed Buggy Pirates tried to look scary, but me and Zoro quickly beat them up. I looked at the work we did and I laughed at bit awkwardly to myself. They had scratch marks from when I let my nails grow out a bit for damage. Zoro stared at me and I coughed and said.

"Sorry, I didn't get to fight the last time, I got carried away". He shook his head with a smirk and I wondered if he was mocking me, but my thought got broken off when I heard one of them say.

"Sorry! We didn't know you were Roronoa Zoro, Pirate Hunter and his friend"! I pouted; I'm not a side person. Ace would be laughing right now and Luffy would too! I said to Zoro.

"How come, I'm stated as your friend? They should recognize me too"! Zoro rolled his eyes and said to them with an angry glare.

"Look what you did? I now lost sight of my friend"! he then made them row and told them to do it fast. I asked.

"Why were you in the ocean anyway? You can't sail without a boat, stupid"? The guys looked angry, but looked at my hands and one exclaimed.

"Some girl tricked us and took our boat making us stay in her small one and then it rained and ruined it"! The guy next to him muttered.

"She was hot too". I laughed amused at the whole thing. Zoro barked at them.

"Row faster"! They jumped and rowed really fast. Soon we ended up at an island and the Buggy Pirates ran out. We looked around the town were in and saw it deserted. Zoro said.

"I bet Luffy is with the Buggy Pirates causing trouble". I blinked and asked.

"Who is this Buggy person"? He looked at with disbelief for some reason and said.

"Were you even listening"?! I shrugged and said.

"Naw, I must have spaced out". He sighed again and we walked around and saw a big Pirate ship. I looked at it and saw Zoro going the other way. I asked him.

"Are we still looking for the Pirate ship"? He nodded so I said.

"Then why are you going in the opposite direction"? He looked behind us and looked away from me, walking toward it with a light blush in face. I snickered under my breath and heard him growl.

"You are a second Luffy sometimes, you know that". I said with a nod.

"Yeah, I lived with him long enough". We were almost on the Pirate ship and I heard a lot of noise and yelling of 'get her'! I winced, the noise of their yelling really loud on my sensitive ears. I said while covering them.

"Yep, Luffy is there". He nodded and we quietly climbed up the boat and looked over the side. A girl with Orange hair, a tight white shirt and a orange skirt was about to be attacked by 4 pirates and Luffy was in a cage tied up. I looked at Zoro and said.

"You help her, I'll help Luffy". He nodded and shot of our hiding place swords ready and while their attention was on Zoro, I went over to Luffy. He grinned when he saw me, but I shushed him when I got there. He put his hands over his mouth. I jingled the lock, but it did nothing.

I frowned and took my claws out; I slashed at the bars, but made them back to normal when sparks only came. I looked and noticed they did not see me. I tried pulling the bars with my strength, but that didn't work. I looked around to see a gloved hand with blades in it stab Zoro in the back before I could do anything. My eye widened in anger, stabbing the back is cowardly! Luffy thought so too because he yelled.

"Stabbing in the back is cowardly, Loser Big nose". I looked around and saw the hand attach back to his arm and I shivered that's creepy. Luffy said it was too and I was freaked out at how our thoughts were the same. The crew jaws dropped along with this guy that looked to be in charge, I asked.

"Who the hell are you"? Zoro yelled.

"That's Buggy, Stupid! Don't you ever pay attention"?! I yelled back.

"Only to important people"! The Buggy guy said.

"You dare insult me". I waved him off and said.

"Shut up, Big nose, I'm having a conversation here". Luffy started laughing and Zoro face palmed, while the crew and Buggy had their jaws dropped to the ground. Luffy told us.

"Leave". I looked at him. I saw his grin and realized we were good. I looked at the cannon and saw it lit. My eyes widened and with a yelp, I backed away. Zoro went under it and I looked worried, with his injury and all. But he flipped it over and it blew up at the buggy Pirates. Zoro went to picked up Luffy's cage and I glared at him.

I grabbed it and lifted it by the bars over my head. I ignored his pissed off look and jumped off the boat. I heard Zoro behind me and I took off. We ended up in the middle of the place and I dropped Luffy, stretching my arms, damn he's heavy! Zoro flopped to the ground and I stared at his wound and he noticed my look. He rolled his eyes and looked away from me. Before I could say anything, I heard Luffy say.

"Hey, look a dog"! I looked at Luffy and saw a small white dog not moving in one place standing in front of a building. Luffy asked.

"Is he dead"? I shrugged and Zoro said in a bored voice.

"Why does it matter"? I glared at him, since eating the Inu-Inu no Mi I had a weird connection with dogs. I can't talk to them or anything like that, but I have an empathy with them. This one let off a weird protective aura.

I heard steps and looked up to see that orange haired girl from before. I stiffened, Luffy told me who and what that orange haired girl did. Even I'm not that naïve and she tricked him for her own good. She tossed a key on the ground and said.

"Here! This is what you get for saving me". Beofre he could pick it up, the dog ate it. My eyes widened while Luffy strangled the dog. I pulled at his arms and a voice yelled at us.

"Hey you stop! Leave chou-chou alone"! I and Luffy stopped what we were doing and looked toward the voice. It was a weird old guy with a head that looked like a poodle. Luffy asked.

"Who are you"? the old guy answered.

"The Mayor of this town, Boodle". I snickered at the name and felt the girl kick me. Ow, that hurt. I looked at her and asked.

"Who are you anyway"? She glared at me, but said.

"Nami, you pirate". I grinned.

"Thanks for the compliment"! Her eyes widened in anger.

"How is that a compliment'? I said.

"Pirates are awesome. I know a couple of great ones, not including myself of course". I heard Zoro snort and Luffy laugh. The Mayor attention was on Zoro and he said.

"Your hurt, let me help you in my home". Zoro stood up and said.

"I'm good, I just need a nap". He walked off with the Mayor to a house and the three of us were here alone, I asked Luffy.

"So what's with the orange haired girl"? She glared at me, but Luffy said.

"She our new navigator". I nodded; I guess I'll deal with her. I said.

"Aye-Aye captain". The girl yelled.

"I'm not on your crew"! I stared at her with a smirk.

"Keep saying that, Luffy will get you to join if he really wants to". ZShe glared more and Boodle the Mayor came back. I laughed a little. Boodle the Poodle. I laughed loudly. Luffy looks at me and I whispered while kneeling down.

"Boodle the poodle". He laughed too and Nami stood there looking confused. The Mayor came back and soon enough we heard a roar. The Mayor panicked saying something and Nami ran off behind him. Luffy was still trying to get out of the cage. I stood next to Luffy.

A couple of seconds later, a big tiger thing came with some guy that had a square face, white covering around his head with ears, some more of the stuff around his upper body and yellow scarf and blue pants. He said.

"I'm Mohji, the beast trainer and my partner Richie"! I raised an eyebrow as Luffy asked.

"What is up with the costume"? The Mohji guy looked insulted as he said.

"This is my real hair". I and Luffy said at the same time.

"Now that's just weird". He looked angry as he yelled.

"Hey! Shut up! I'm an animal trainer, watch this"! He went by Chou-Chou and like Luffy he bit him, but on the arm. He shook him off with a yell and said.

"Forget the dumb dog. He looked at us and Luffy asked.

"Can you tame Aki? She's part dog". I face palmed and kicked his cage and yelled with a red face.

"Shut up Luffy"! He grinned at me and Mohji said.

"Don't ignore me, get them Richie". He pounced and I jumped away on all fours a few feet away and stood up. Luffy cage was smashed to pieces and Luffy came out grinning as he said.

"Thanks for letting me out". I chuckled, only Luffy. The tiger thing than messed up the building behind Chou-Chou even when he started barking. I narrowed my eyes when Luffy looked angry, it was just a building. He beat up Richie and he yelled.

"That was his treasure"! Oh, okay! I touched my goggles with a small smile and with quick speed punched Mojhi in the stomach and kicked him under the chin. He flew back and yelled as I glared at him.

"Ow! Richie"! I looked and saw the dog in the dirt. I walked over to Luffy as he said to Chou-Chou.

"You did a good job of protecting the store even if we didn't see it". I nodded and smiled with my teeth, my tongue at the corner of my mouth, a dog smile. More like a canine instinct I discovered. Mojhi and Richie ran off and I yawned.

"Well that was boring, I wanted more action". He nodded and said.

"Yeah, I want some meat". I rolled my eyes.

"Lufffy, well get some later, Okay? After this is all done? Are you sure you want Nami as our navigator? She's a little iffy to me". He nodded and looked at me seriously.

"Yep, Nami is our navigator like you're my best friend, protector of the crew and sister and Zoro is my swordsman and first Mate". I sighed and said.

"Fine, whatever you say, captain". Nami and Boodle showed up and Nami yelled.

"You both are alive"?! I and Luffy nodded.

"Yep". She looked at the store and the depressed Chou-Chou and glared.

"Pirates are all the same, taking treasures from people. I should finish you two off so there will be two less pirates". I gave her a glance and then stared at Luffy who picked up a box of dog food and I reliazed to must have been of pet store or something like that. Boodle was holding her back and I smirked in their direction, Luffy said.

"You can't kill us". I nodded and said.

Yeah, you don't have the will, Boodle you can let her go". He didn't and held on. Luffy gave Chou-Chou the dog box and he left with it in his mouth. Before he left us, he put the box down and barked at us. I laughed and barked back while looking in his eyes. He picked up his box and left. Nami asked me, after she stopped struggling.

"What the hell was that"? I laughed at her shocked face and said.

"I ate the Inu-Inu fruit. I have a lot of dog tendencies". She blinked at me and turned away, but I caught her shiver and laughed again. I could get used to her, she really was amusing. Then, a large cannon ball hit a house behind us and destroyed it. I feel something and happened there and I realized it was a Buggy ball. I didn't know what the bad thing was until Luffy shouted.

"Ah! Zoro was sleeping in there". I ran over and Zoro came out of the rubble and said.

"That's a bad way to wake up". Luffy cheered and I sighed in relief as Zoro walked over. Though I know that wound did nothing good for him. Boodle looked pissed off as he said.

"I can't take this anymore, this been going on too long"! I looked at him and asked.

"What ya' mean, Mayor"? He cleared his throat and I knew a huge speech would be coming so I sat down as he said.

"40 years ago, this down used to be rubble and we made it in this town. The place is deserted and Buggy the Clown ruined it and I sat around and did nothing. Everyone, even little Chou-Chou did something and I have not. I will not let this stand, I'm going to go after Buggy Pirate"! It was Nami's turn to try and stop him. She yelled.

"Stop it"! Boodle asked.

"Shouldn't I protect it"? Luffy said.

"Yeah, Old man". I nodded, no matter how old you are, if something is important, you should fight for it. Unlike when I was little…I shook my head and focused on what was happening right now as Nami yelled.

"Don't incurage him, it's reckless". Boodle pulled away from her and yelled back.

"I know it's reckless"! Nami let as she stared at him in shock. He yelled, charing forward.

"I'm coming for you, Buggy the Clown"! I watched him go as Zoro and Luffy laughed and I couldn't help but grin. Name glared at us.

"How can you laugh at a time like this"?! I said.

"Don't worry Nami! Luffy won't let the old man die"! Luffy nodded.

"Nope let's go". Zoro shrugged and said.

"Let's follow the captain". We went to the way Boodle went and saw him being strangled by Buggy's hand high in the air. I narrowed my eyes as Luffy made the hand let go and kind of strangled it. Buggy got his hand back and Boodle was gasping for air on the ground. He saw us and yelled.

"What are you doing here? I said I had it, this is my battle"! Before Boodle could charge again, I gave Luffy a look and he nodded with a grin. With permission, I slammed Boodle's head into a house and he was knocked unconscious on the ground. Nami gawked at me, Zoro stared and Luffy laughed. I looked a Boodle and cringled. I guess I did that to hard, Nami yelled.

"Why'd you do that"?! Luffy answered for me.

"He would of gotten in the way". Zoro nodded.

"It makes sense, that way he doesn't die". Name argued.

"You could have done it in a nicer way". I pouted and said.

"What fun would that be"? She growled at me and I was shocked she could make such a sound. I heard Buggy yell.

"Buggy ball"! I looked at Luffy in panic and he stood in front of us and yelled.

"Gum Gum… rubber ball". He made himself into a ball and bounced the cannon ball to them. There was a big cloud of smoke and I glared when I saw him using his crew to saw himself. I knew the other three had the same reaction. Nami said.

"Using your own crew to save yourself, that's disgusting"! I couldn't agree more. Truly disgusting! Then Luffy cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled.

"HERE GOES, HEY BIG NOSE"! My eyes widened and then I burst out laughing holding out my stomach. Luffy even knows what he's doing! His crew was flipping out with their jaws on the floor and Nami was holding her with a shocked expression. Zoro was calm and I was still laughing. Nami said.

"That's the worst thing you could say". Luffy look smug and Buggy said.

"You flashy idiot". I still had a grin on my face even if I was done laughing, I asked Zoro.

"Do you think his nose is real"? Zoro said.

"I don't know, maybe"? I frowned.

"But that's like impossible. It's so big, I bet it comes off". Zoro shrugged. Buggy yelled.

"Shut up, you idiots"! Now, that was not nice! Than this guy was talking to him about disrespect or something like that. He had black hair with a greenish tint and some yellow strips and checkered scarf on his neck and was riding a bike with one wheel and a sword in one hand. He was about to fight Luffy, but Zoro stepped up and said.

"Since he has a sword, I'll fight him". I nodded and moved till I was next to Nami and Luffy instead. Buggy said.

"Fine, fight him Cabaji". The guy now named Cabaji looked at Zoro and said.

"Roronoa Zoro, I'll fight you". Then he kicked him in the wound gived by Buggy earlier and a deep growl slipped out of my mouth. Nami said.

"He kicked him right in the injury". Luffy frowned as he said.

"Yeah". Come on, get up Zoro. I silently cheered Zoro on as he was on his knees. Cabaji laughed at him and I stayed still, this is Zoro's fight and Luffy didn't do anything to help him. Zoro was on his feet again and Cabaji wheeled till he was away from him, but in front. He threw these spinning tops, but they didn't touch Zoro. I heard Buggy yell.

"You get him Cabaji! I'll hold him"! Luffy stepped on his hand that popped off his wrist. Zoro then got ready to fight as he took out his 3 swords. Nami ran off saying she didn't want to be here and she was going to get treasure. We let her go and I asked.

"Do you want me to go after her to make sure"? He nodded with a shrug. I quietly walked behind her, but his so she didn't see me. I had no doubt she would be pissed if she saw me. She kicked walked into this house, which winded up to be a place where the treasure was.

She was grinning at the stuff and some weird guy came out with little sticks on his head and a bottle in his hands. His eyes were a little dazed and I knew he was drunk. I knew this because you hang around Shanks about as long as a year and then some, you'll know what drunk looks like. The guy said.

"If anyone if found, I have to get you according to Buggy…" Nami screamed and I jumped in my hiding space, did something happen? She was holding her chest as the guy said.

"Huh, what happened to you"? She said in a slightly high pitch that hurt my ears.

"My chest, it hurts". He looked down and got even more and dazed and then she smacked him on the head and he was knocked out. I snorted, a dirty trick, but hey it works. She took something from him and opened the chest on top and I saw a rolled up piece of paper inside and she grabbed it. She opened it and said in a happy voice.

"Yes, the map to the Grand Line". I decided I was bored at jusy hiding so I came out and said.

"Really, that's great Navigator". She seemed to freeze and turned around with a look of shock and for some reason fear. I guess she thought I was a Buggy Pirate hidden or something. She than glared and smacked me with her pole in the head. I yelped and help my head, where I knew a bump was forming. It didn't knock me out like it should have because of my resistance to pain, but it still hurt. I yelled.

"What was that for"?! She said.

"You snuck up on me, why aren't you out there"?! I was a bit annoyed she hit me so I did the mature thing; I shuck my tongue out and said.

"I don't have to tell you, Navigator"! She bared her teeth at me and said.

"I'm not your navigator". I nodded.

"Officially, your Luffy's"! She glared at me and started collecting money in a bag and had a couple by the time she was done. I was leaning against the wall and grabbed two of them easily with only a little bit of difficulty. She tried to take it from me at the same time of having a shocked look. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not taking it! I'm just helping you carry it. Since were gonna be on the same boat, I wouldn't want the only girl to hate me, not that I'm not used to it. I wanna be friends"! She looked at me more surprised than when she saw my strength. I walked out and she had no choice but to follow me. We were outside and I saw Buggy use his hand to stab through Luffy's hat with three knifes and bring it to himself.

I glared and dropped the bags and fixed the goggles over my eyes touching them fondly. He messed with Shanks hat and Luffy's treasure, he has to pay! Luffy fell to the floor with a torn and shocked look on his face, he ruined it. I ignored Nami's scolding about being careful with her treasure and glared with a no doubt dark look on my face as Buggy said.

"This is your treasure? This is not treasure, it has not value. Jewels and rubies are treasure. Grow up, little boy"! I noticed a dark look on Luffy's face as he yelled.

"SHUT UP. When Shanks gave me that I made a promise"! Buggy looked shocked as he yelled.

"WHAT! ARE YOU SAYING THIS USED TO BE SHANK'S HAT"?! he threw it down to the ground and that made me grit my teeth. Buggy said.

"No wonder it looked so familiar. He always wore it when I knew him". Luffy gasped and I was also shocked. Buggy knew Shanks? And he acted all familiar with him too? I never heard of a Buggy from Shanks, though he did describe something like him once. He asked.

"You and Shanks were a part of the same Pirate crew"? Buggy said.

"Yeahhh, when we were still Pirates in training. We were fellow comrades. That damn detestable bastard"! To fuel me and Luffy's rage even more, he stepped on the hat. Luffy face was pissed as he bared his teeth and yelled.

"Shanks is a much better man than you'll ever be! You don't have the right to call him comrade and don't you ever bad mouth him again"! I nodded, but decided not to say anything even if I wanted too. I would still beat down the person who ever bad mouthed Shanks, even after all these years. Buggy laughed and said.

"Time for my Chop-Chop big escape"! His head flew off his shoulders as Luffy kicked him in the stomach and he fell over. Luffy yelled.

"I don't want you to ever mention Shanks's name again you bastard"! Buggy coughed and held his chin as he said lowly, still coughing.

"I can say whatever the hell I want about Shanks". Luffy got on him and started pulling on his cheeks and I was tensed almost in a crouch getting ready to fight if I had to and forgetting about Nami, so into the fight. Luffy yelled.

"Tell me what happened between you and Shanks and where can I find him now"! He got off him and I stood up and walked over until I was right next to him messed up hat. I picked it carefully, so I did not ruin it further. He yelled at him.

"You dare tear up my treasured straw hat". He looked surprised to see me, but I did was scowl while looking at the hat. Is it even fixable, I don't know how? It sounds like a girly thing to know. I placed it on my head, I would protect it since it was important to Luffy, Buggy said.

"Do you really want to know? He's the one person that I loathe. I'll curse his name for the rest of my life. As long as there is breath in my body Shanks I will never forgive you"! I growled and could not control myself.

"Shut up, you shitty bastard! Don't you dare insult Shanks"! The man saved me and Luffy's life and gave us both a treasure to savior. He also helped me and Luffy have the will to become a Pirate. He glared at me.

"Shut up, girl". I yelled back as Luffy watched silently.

"No! I won't let someone ever insult Shanks as I stand by! People like you make me so angry"! He just glared at me and I said.

"But I won't fight you this time. Your Luffy's, so he gets to fight you! But next time I see you, your dead meat"! Luffy nodded at me with a happy-ish look on his face. He said, facing us.

"In all my life, I've never been as mad at someone as him, that bastard Shanks stole countless riches from me. I don't know how you two are connected, but I can say whatever I want about him. I earned that"! All three of us hand a face off and Buggy growled.

He then told us his story about how he and Shanks were on the same ship, but then when he found a treasure map, Shanks somehow made him eat a Devil Fruit he was planning to sell and when he tried to go on the sea, Shanks saved his life. Why would he be mad at him then? Because of Shanks he is alive? Dumb clown!

Buggy looked pissed at the end of the story and Luffy asked confused.

"So you're saying Shanks saved your life"? Buggy angrily pointed at us and yelled.

"No, that's not the point I'm trying to get across"! He continued. "Because of what he did to me I was unable to swim and therefore was unable to get my sunken treasure! I then had a revelation; if I can't go underwater I'll get all the treasure on dry land. Using my brand new Chop-Chop powers"! His top half lifted in the air and went above us with swords in his hands. He said.

"I kill all those who tried to steal from me, my hard earned treasure! Get back here you thief"! I heard a gasp and glared when I saw his top half try to get Nami, who had bags in his hands. She seems like a kind of friend to me and no one is allowed to hurt my friends. Name tried running as she yelled.

"Dammit, he spotted me"! Buggy yelled.

"You don't stand a chance of escaping me"! His was chasing after her and I was looking at name to make sure she didn't get stabbed to death and then he gave the most filled face and I turned back to Luffy and found out why. Luffy kicked him in the balls. I winced, even if I'm, a girl, I think I felt that from here. I heard a band and turned back around only to see Buggy's top half fall to the ground groaning with tears in his eyes as he said.

"Ow, my balls, my balls! That was a cheap shot"! All Luffy did was grin at him and say.

"Don't run away, were not done". I laughed and said to Luffy.

"I think you killed him". He laughed at what I said and said himself.

"Naw, he'll be fine". I shrugged, if he says so! Luffy pointed at Nami and said.

"You better drop that treasure and get out of here Nami. He'll come after you again". I snorted, shaking my head. From what I got to know about her, she'd never give up money, even on her own life on the line. She proved me right by yelling back at Luffy.

"No! Drop the money and GO?! No way! Why should I leave my treasure behind"? I blinked, tilting my head to the side confused and asked.

"To live another day, there are other things more important than money". She said.

"No way, this is my money and I got it fair and square". Buggy asked with a growl lifting his head up.

"Did you just call it your treasure"? Nami stood over him and yelled.

"That's right and I just stole from an annoying one! So that makes this my treasure now and that makes it my treasure now, understand"/ She finished with pointed her fist at him. Luffy looked like he realized something as he said.

"Ah, that makes sense". Then he put his fist in his palm and I said.

"Not really, Luffy. She a thief, but our thief". He nodded. Buggy exploded in anger and yelled.

"That's nonsense! Just because you steal it from me does not make it yours, you dirty sneaky thief"! Well, that was a bit harsh. He yelled out.

"Honestly, what did your parents teach you"?! She shook her head.

"A criminal trying to lecture another criminal, ridiculous"! He yelled.

"What"? I yawned, all this talking was getting annoying, can' we just beat this guy already and we should also get him for hurting Zoro too! I almost forgot about that! She said.

"The day I take a lesson from you is the day I stop being a thief". Then to add insult to injury, she stuck her tounge out at him and I started laughing. Little girl like her being rude to a pirate, but I guess me or Luffy can't talk when that is concerned. He yelled.

"Here comes, Chop-Chop…" all his body parts except for his head and torso was all over the place and Luffy exclaimed.

"There all over the place"! I noticed his foot running away and I grabbed one giving to Luffy as he pulled out of the shoe and tickled and then pulled the skin on it. He then slammed it on the ground and Nami hit Buggy with the bag of treasure and he flew in the air. I grinned and yelled.

"Cool! Our navigator can fight"! Nami glared at me, which Luffy grinned as wide as me and looked to be thinking the same. Buggy then grabbed the treasure and they had a tug a war with it. They both looked to be money hungry. He went to stab her and before I can run over, Luffy did and punching him in the face and said while running.

"I said you weren't done with me yet"! The bag than ripped and the gold and pearls went everywhere. Buggy's pieces were all over the place. Now that you think about it, that kind of gross. Nami said.

"Uh, thanks". Luffy said.

"No problem". At least she is not yelling anymore. They said at the same time.

"The Map".

"The treasure". Oh, yeah we need the map to the Grand Line to get there. Buggy was floating in the air, his Captain's coat flying behind him. He yelled.

"How dare you flashy do that to me, Gum-Gum"? I'm really sick of his talk. Nami ran off and I decided she was fine since his attention was on me and Luffy. I saw him gather up his pieces and was shocked when there was a mini version of him and I heard rope. I grinned when I saw Nami on top of his tied up Body parts. I said.

"Hey, you did it"! She actually sent me a smile in return and then grinned at Buggy and asked.

"Looking for these Buggy"? I laughed, what a smartass! Buggy yelled, pissed off.

"My parts"! Me and Luffy laughed at his reaction and Luffy yelled.

"Alright"! Luffy let his arms reach really far back and then shot them at him yelling with his palms facing toward him.

"Gum-Gum…Bazooka"! Buggy flew back in the air and I smirked, yeah we beat the damn clown. Luffy threw his arms up in the air and yelled.

"I Win"! I nodded and slapped Luffy on the shoulder and he turned to grin at me and I said.

"It looks like you had fun"! He nodded and said.

"Too bad you didn't get him". I sighed and said.

"Yeah, next fight I get to fight no matter what". He grinned in response. I took off the hat, it was a weird weight on my head, since I don't wear hats and I only felt the weight on eyes and forehead. I gave the hat to Luffy and he looked at it sadly. Nami said.

"Sorry, your hat got torn up." Luffy laughed and put it on his head and said.

"Don't worry, I can still put it on. I still got Buggy, so I satisfied". I heard Nami say.

"When I have time I can fix it for you". I looked at her hopefully, can she really do it. Luffy asked.

"What's that"? I looked at her as she turned away and said.

"Aw, forget it. I put it in two bags, so help me carry half of it. It's to heavy for me". Luffy said.

"Yeah, that sure is a lot". I said,

"Yeah, it is. I carried it over". She said.

"He had quality treasure when he saw it. I bet I can sell it for 10,000,000 berries"! Ok, then. She seems a bit obsessed with money. She held out a rolled piece of paper and my eyes widened when I reconized it as the chart to the Grand Line. She said.

"It's the chart to the Grand Line". Luffy jumped forward and asked.

"You're giving it to me"? She said turning her head away.

"It's Because you saved my life". He took it from her and said.

"Thanks Nami, a map from the Grand Line, hoorayyyyyyyyy"! He turned toward her and asked.

"Does this mean you will join me and my pirate crew"/ I chuckled, I was waiting for him to say that. I wonder where Zoro is? Is he still napping in the street? She said with her hands on her hips.

"I told you I'll never join a pirate crew"! I smiled and said.

"You just wait Nami, you will". She glared at me and asked.

"Stop aying that. Do you want me to smack you inn the ehad again"? My eyes widened as I covered my head and whined.

"But that hurt"! She yelled.

"Good"! She then asked confused.

"When I hit you and you didn't pass out or the way you held those bags, what are you"?! I smirked at her and said.

"I ate the Inu-Inu no Mi, I told you before stupid". She glared and yelled.

"Shut up! I didn't ask how you got that way"! I shrugged and looked at Luffy. Luffy looked happy at our conversation and when she saw his look, she said.

"Fine, hanging out with all of you seems profitable enough. But know one thing; I'm only joining you because it's in my interest". Luffy grinned widely and said.

"Sure". I smiled to myself, finally. We walked back to where the fight started and saw Zoro sleeping and snoring on his stomach with his swords around him, Luffy kept on calling him so I yelled..

"Rise and shine swordsman"! He groaned and lifted his head to glare at me and then asked Luffy.

"Did we take care of everything"? He sat on his knees as Luffy said.

"We have a chart of the Grand Line". He looked at Nami with a dark look and she looked shocked. I said.

"It's fine Zoro, though I'm wary". I whispered the last part and then his face went blue as he held his face. Zoro said.

"I'm not sure about this". Nami said.

"of course, there is something with the three of you". Me and Luffy both spoke up,

"Hey, what did I do"? She looked mad and yelled.

"Are you kidding me, you the worst of them all! You're weird Devil Fruits and all. Anyways, let's go help the mayor". Luffy looked iver at Boodle on the ground and said.

"Oh yeah, I guess we should wake the old guy up now that it's over". I heard a voice say.

"Hey you there, you're not residents of this village". I looked to see a bunch of people in a crowd and wondered what they were doing here. I thought the place was deserted. Luffy answered them.

"Nope, who are you"? A guy with a long ponytail asked.

"What was that cannon ball we heard? It sounded like there was a battle here earlier. If you know anything tell us." I heard Nami let out a breath as she said.

"Good, there just citizens. I thought that they were more Pirates". They were all calling for the mayor when he was still knocked out. Damn, how hard did I hit him? Heh, maybe he is just really weak physically. Luffy said.

"Aki here is the one that kicked that old man's ass". I grinned at them and heard name shocked breathe. They yelled.

"WHAT"? Nami said.

"You didn't have to tell them that". Luffy looked at her and said.

"But, it's true, she did it". I nodded, what's wrong with telling them what happened, it's there town after all. Nami said.

"Maybe you should explain to them so they don't get angry". Oh yeah, that would be smart. The crowd started growling and the guy in the center of them all said.

"Tell me, why did you leave our mayor in the street to die"? Luffy said bluntly, so like he says everything else.

"Were Pirates". I coughed and looked at Zoro and Nami maybe that was not the best thing to say. Zoro was cracking up laughing holding his wound and I looked at it worried, he should be fine until we get to the boat. I got to admit though, there and Nami's face are priceless that I had to laugh too. The guy in the crowd yelled.

"How dare you"! Zro asked with a laugh.

"What now, it doesn't look like they are up for a dissuasion". Luffy grabbed Zoro's arm over his shoulder and ran away from them yelling with a large grin.

"RUN"! We did just that and beat it out of there. While we were running Luffy said.

"These people are great! Look how mad at hitting the old man". We ran in an ally way and jumped over Chou-Chou and I took a bag from Nami and easily shifted it in my right arm. She sent me a grateful look. We got to the two boars and I set Nami's treasure down next to her second one. Nami asked with a tired sigh.

"Why do we have to put up with this"? Luffy asked.

"Why does it matter, were done here anyway". Luffy looked at her boat and said.

"Hey this is really cool". Nami said.

"Oh really, I just took it from some dumb Pirates". I heard someone say.

"That's some mouth you got there". I looked and saw the Pirates from earlier that tried to hurt us, but were too weak. I said.

"Hey, I remember you"! They flinched away from me. They said.

"We were waiting for you girly, stealing from us". Nami laughed nervously and I remembered that they said a little girl stole from them. I cracked up laughing as Luffy asked Nami if she knew them. I said once I stopped laugh.

"They should". The guy with the weird hat on said.

"Not sort of, were bound by fate. If these are your friends then we get to bear the crap out of them as well". He patted Zoro on the head a couple of times and I smirked knowing he won't take it well. Zoro said.

"Huh"? He looked up at them with a dark face. They back up scared and ran away, but for the fun of it I stuck my leg out and tripped one. He fell on his face before crawling away a bit and running after his crew mares. Nami asked me.

"Was that necessary"? I nodded smugly and she hit me in the head and yelled.

"Don't get cocky now"! I pouted and held my head. It's like when I was younger always hitting me. I rubbed my head and pouted and then sulked more when I heard Luffy and Zoro laughing at me. Before we left and Nami was not looking, I looked at Luffy and the money, he just grinned. I put one bag on her boat, but left the second one here for the town. We all got on our separate boats and Zoro looked at Nami's sail and I noticed it was Buggy's sail. Zoro asked.

"Isn't that Buggy's sail"? She said.

"It was there boat; you think I should change it"? I nodded.

"Yeah so people don't get the wrong way. From what I'd seen here, he probably did something bad". I heard the old man yell at us and I looked to see him on the peer without his armor. He yelled.

"Thanks, thank you very much"! Don't worry about it, take care of everything". I waved at him, but I didn't know if he saw it or not. Nami yelled suddenly.

"What did you di, Luffy huh? Don't tell me you left the bag of treasure back there". Luffy said.

Nope". She looke realized and I hoped he wouldn't tell her I did it, but luck was not on my side today because he said. "Aki did it." She glared at me and leaned over the boat screaming.

"You did what?! That abg was worth 5,000,000 million berries you idiot"! I nodded and said.

"I know, but they need it. Have you seen their town". She yelled.

"But that was my treasure, jerk". How does helping a broken town make me a jerk? I decided to not to voice this out loud. She continued.

"Why's you do that?! You know how hard it took me to get that"?! I grinned uneasy, but she tok me by surprise and dunked my head under water and I grabbed the boar to stop from falling over, I yelled.

"Off, I can't swim, Ah"! She yelled back.

"Yeah, that's the point". Luffy pulled me away and she dunked him too. I landed on my back and breathed heavy spitting out water and Zoro burst out laughing. I noticed her still trying to drown Luffy and I pulled him back. I can't swin, neither can he, Zoro is injured and Nami seemed to pissed to help. She went back to dunking me as Zoro continued laughed. I pushed her off as my goggles slipped off my neck and fell in the water, I yelled.

"No! My treasure"! Nami grabbed them, but held them away from me as I reached for them, I said.

"Nami please give them to me". She galared.

"How about you give me 5,000,000 berries". My eyes widened and I said.

"I don't have that much, it's my treasure". She rolled her eyes and I know this was wrong but I jumped over to her boat and tackled her to the ground and grabbed my goggles. I put them over my eyes and rolled over, off her. Zoro and Luffy were talking to each other and Nami asked angrily.

"What the hell was that for"? I said.

"You took my treasure, it's really important to me. I promised the person that gave me these I would make a name for myself and I don't want them taken away. I f simple goggles were taken away, I would't be able to complete my dream". She said shocked.

"Luffy said almost the same thing about his hat". I chuckled.

"Yeah, we got it from the same guy". I talked to her for a bit and then went back over to my original boat. I looked at Zoro's wound and asked.

"Is it okay"? He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I just nned to rest. Don't worry". I looked away from him and said.

"I'm not, I just don't need you dropping on us like dead weight". I felt his stare, but felt too embarrassed to look back at him. IU ywned and told them.

"I'm going to sleep". Zoro said.

Don't drown". I huffed while Nami and Luffy said okay. I lay down and because of talking about Shanks a lot I had a flashback of when I was younger and hung around with Shanks.

_Flashback_

_Luffy was running around ouside, I think getting food, but I was not hungry. I was bored and decided to keep Makino company and it was boring since she was working. She gave me a drink, but I was still bored. I looked to see an extra Sake bottle looked to be half empty and someone left it there._

_Shanks always went on about how good it is and I was a curious 6 years old. I quietly took the bottle and put in my lap. I opened the cap and set it on the table, I just look one sip and then felt it yanked away from and felt a punch to my head that made my head hit the table. I yelled in pain and licked my lips. It kinda burned, but it was okay I guess._

_My head and face were hurting and I went to glare at the person, but then saw Shanks who had the sternest look on his face I even seen on him. His crew just did whatever even if I noticed Benn watching. He said._

"_What are you doing"? I shrugged and rubbed the growing bump on my head. I said._

"_Nothing wrong, I just wanted to try it". He rolled his eyes and said drinking from the Sake I had._

"_I know Makino didn't give this to you, so you didn't buy it". My face brightened._

"_So if I buy it could I have some"? He hit my head again and I yelped in pain at a second bump as he yelled._

"_Don't ask stupid questions"! I mumbled._

"_Sorry…" He patted me on the head which hurt from getting hit and I asked._

"_Shanks can you tell me one of your adventures…no I want to hear about someone strange you know on the sea". He raised an eyebrow, but then grinned and said._

"_Okay, I was once on a crew ship with this weird gut. He looked like a clown and I always won our arguments". My eyes sparked that time around because I was younger and he was an amazing pirate in my head. He asked with a smirk._

"_Do you know about clown noses and how they are fake"? I nodded with wide eyes. He said._

_This one was his real nose". I yelled out._

"_No way"! He nodded and said._

"_Yep, he was kinda strong, but of course I was stronger". I was grinning as he told me about this guy and he even told me about his old captain, but would not tell me his came or anything I would be able to tell by. Later Luffy came and I was ahppy the whole day even if my head hurt the rest of it._

I woke up with a grin and Luffy looked at me. I shrugged and looked out to see. I can't wait for our next adventure.

**Chapter 3 Done**

This is the longest Chapter I ever done in my hole time of writing. I took me a short amount of time too and I would love you reviewed on how you liked. Hopefully she will fight more in the next chapter! I don't know if I'll write the same o moe than this, but I'll try to keep my updates in order. Any love interest you can think of, tell me. I really don't want Luffy or Ace, I like the brothers/sister thing they are like.


	4. Usopp Arc

One Piece: Luffy's Friend

Chapter 4

I was getting bored as we sailed. I was never good at the whole patience thing. Zoro was lying on the boat with his arms behind his head, just relaxing, Luffy was on the head with his legs crossed and I lying down below him and staring at the sky, my legs resting on the wall of the boat. I heard Nami say.

"We'll never get to the Grand Line like this". Luffy asked.

"Huh"? He looked at her with an apple finished in his mouth and said.

"You right, we need a whole lot of meat". I said.

"And candy, people like candy". The barrel next to him was open and full of apples. He said.

"Sure and eating fruit is for the birds". I nodded in agreement. Fruit is nice, but eating it all the time is a bore. Zoro said.

"Booze too". He got hit in the face with an apple. Nami did it and I laughed behind my hand which got me a hit in the head which I pouted at. Nami said.

"You bone heads". She had another apple in her hand. Nami said in a pissed off kind of voice.

"That not what I mean. The Grand Line is a dangerous place and we need more than Meat, beer and sweets to survive there. Not to mention there are pirates who are also in search of One Piece and they have ships that are better than this". Luffy said.

"And we don't have a crew". Nami said.

"We don't have a crew, equipment or a correct ship". I said to Luffy.

"But we can get all that later, right Luffy"? He grinned down at me.

"Yep, we will and I'll be Pirate King". The conversation was boring so I closed my eyes and relaxed. I heard Nami call him stupid for bad planning. I looked at Nami with one eye opened and said with a small grin on my face.

"If you haven't noticed, I and Luffy always do things on a whim". She rolled her eyes and grumbled under her breath, while Zoro laughed at that, but I think he was laughing because he knew it was true. Nami said.

"We'll never get there like this". Luffy said while chomping on the apple.

"Yep, we need a cook and a Musician to keep us entertained". Zoro asked amused.

"A Musican"? He started laughing and I laughed with him. Nami said in a depressed voice.

"So stupid". I said.

"But Nami, Luffy is right. The adventure wouldn't be fun if we are not doing anything". She face palmed and ignored me. She should look at things more simply. Worrying too much makes life boring. Nami looked at a map I would not be able to understand and said.

"There is an island south of here. We can go there, they have settlements". I lifted my head up interest, an island? Yeah, my boredom would be gone. Luffy threw his hands in the air and yelled.

"Yes! Meat at last"! I laughed at him as Zoro said.

"Booze as well". My eyes widened as I asked Luffy.

"Do think they have candy? I haven't had any since we left". He shrugged and said.

"I don't know, maybe". I sat up with a large smile on my face. Nami was looking mad as she yelled.

"Is that all you think about?! Agh, what am I going to do with you three"? I shrugged and lay back down bored, but hit the deck. I sat up again with a yelp and held my head. Zoro and Luffy laughed at me and Nami only shook her head, what it's not my fault, stupid wood.

Our boats finally hit shore and I jumped off, but I fell face down in the sand. I jumped up and spat sand from my mouth. I rubbed at it with my hand and ignored the three people laughing at me when I felt myself turn red. I looked around as they quieted down and Zoro said.

"It's good to be on dry land again". Luffy asked.

"There is a village around here somewhere, right"? There better be or I fell into sand face first for nothing! Nami said.

"Yeah, but it will be a small one though". Luffy ran to Nami and said to her excited.

"Meat ,meat! There must be meat then"! Nami had an annoyed look. She said.

"Forget about meat for a minute would ya"? I shook my head with a grin, like that would ever happen, Luffy forgetting about Meat? Ha, never! Zoro was yawning again and I was surprised when he said while pushing his sword out of the sheath a little.

"Careful, someone is watching us". Luffy looked around happy and asked.

"What? By who? Do they have Meat"?! I rolled my eyes; okay I'll even admit that's a bit too much. Zoro yelled.

"LOOK OUT"! My eyes widened as something was hitting our feet and Luffy was jumping around. Since that seemed to work, I copied him and tried not to get touched, which wasn't hard, since I could hear it. Flags with a Jolly Roger and was black in the back ground went all around us and Luffy stared in amazement.

Luffy started saying how cool it was and I wonder what pirates these were, if they were. I never saw the Jolly Roger anywhere. Then I heard a laugh and saw this guy with a cap black curly hair, long nose, overalls and a bag over his shoulder say.

"Ha ha, I'm the great Captain Usopp and I'm the Pirate that controls this land! You stand among a living legend and the greatest pirate ever lived! I'm the great Captain Usopp". I don't know whatever to believe him or not to. He looks weak, but then so does Luffy and he's a good fighter and I know I don't look that much, but I'm good, if I do say so myself. I decided to just watch and want to see what happens. The Usopp guy said.

"Surely you know coming to this island is certain death. My army of 80,000 are super Pirates soldiers would squash you like BUGS"! Luffy yelled.

"AWESOME"! I chuckled and looked at the rest of the crew. Nami look on in disbelief and Zoro just stared and I grinned at everything. This was becoming very amusing. Nami yelled.

"Do you expect us to believe that"? I looked at Nami with a frown and said whining.

"Namiiiiii! Did you have to say that? That was the most fun I had since we were on the boat". She rolled her eyes and Usopp held his head and yelled.

"She knows"! That killed his cover. Nami huffed and said.

"Yep, well now I know". I laughed as Usopp stared freaking out again. Luffy looked at her with shock and asked.

"He was lying"? I sighed, and people call me hard headed. Usopp said.

"Okay, 80,000 is a large number, but I have many men under my control"! Nami gave a little laugh and said.

"I guess three". There was a high yell and three little boys jumped up. They ran away screaming and Usopp screamed at them.

"Where are you guys going"?! He got mad at Luffy and got a slingshot and pulled the string back with a ball in it and Luffy's face was blank. Usopp said.

"You will learn why they call me proud Usopp and not pushover Usopp". Luffy made his hat shadow his eyes and I pulled my goggles over my eyes curious to see what he was doing, he did his getting serious thing, so that's why I did mine. Usopp said.

"You see what I could do with this thing, it rivals a pistol". Luffy kept his hand on his hat. He said.

"Now that you draw you pistol, are you ready to use it"? My eyes widened and I felt excited, really though using his words. Usopp looking shocked, so I continued what the next line is which I knew by heart.

"Gun aren't for threats, there for actions are you willing to risk your life". I sent him one of scary grins I used on the last island. His face got more scared. I heard Zoro chuckle and take out is sword all the way as he said.

"I can assure boy, we are real Pirates. Consider your next move very carefully". I stared at him while he stared freaking as I gave him the same look and I had no doubt Luffy and Zoro were doing the same. He let it go and it dropped it to the ground and he fell to his knees saying.

"Real pirates have a lot more punch behind their words, that's so cool". Luffy made a sound and smiled, I did too. Luffy then cracked up and I did, man that was fun. Luffy said.

"We stole that". I nodded in agreement. He looked confused and I and Luffy both said.

"We stole those words from Red haired Shanks, a pirate we know". Nami asked.

"How do they do that"? Zoro said casually.

"I don't know, I think they have the same mind sometimes". He looked shocked at what we said and asked.

"You both really know Red haired Shanks, you really are Pirates! No you must be lying! You really know him"? Luffy said.

"Yep". While I just nodded, tired of talking. Luffy said.

"I know your dad too, Yasopp right"? My eyes widened, I knew I seen him from somewhere. The nose should have been a dead giveaway. I guess I was not paying attention. He fell down and hit his face on the rock he was standing on and was on the ground in front of us. He said.

"Your right, my old man's name is Yasopp. But how did you…" He sulked and let out a breath. "How in the world do you know him"? Without answering his question, Luffy was hungry and I was a little bit too.

Usopp took us all to a food place called Meshi. We walked in and sat at a table. We ordered and stared eating. I had stacks and stacks of Dango in front of me with Pocky on the sides. I know, not really healthy, but I love candy. Nami looked at me.

"Is that healthy"? I shrugged and continued eating when I heard Luffy take a big bit of meat from a bone. I tried to take food from Luffy, but got my hand slapped. I looked at him and his eyes were narrowed.

"Aki. My meat, no touching". I grinned with a shrug and said.

"Eh, had to try". But then kept eating my own food. I felt the rest of their stares. Usopp said.

"This sure is good".

Luffy said with his mouth full. "We knew your dad when we were kids." He looked at Luffy and asked.

"Does my old man really know Shanks"? Luffy said.

"Yeah, when I knew him he was on Shanks's crew, so they probably good friends". I nodded, I think he was one of the ones he was close to along with Benn and Roux. Usopp exclaimed.

"I can't believe it, my old man sailing the seas with famous Pirates". Luffy said.

"I haven't seen him in a while, but he's still probably with Shanks and he was a heck of a sharp shooter". He stared at the apple and I suddenly got a memory from a while ago.

_Me and Luffy were hanging around and saw Yasopp shoot an apple on a crate from far away. Luffy grinned amazed and my eyes shinned when I saw it. We were sitting in a bar with him and he was drinking. Then he pulled Luffy in a headlock and stared chopping him on the head and Luffy tried to get loose. I was laughing at him as he said._

"_I have a son your age named Usopp". Luffy pushed him awau and yelled._

"_I heard you tell me about him a hundred times"! I nodded._

"_He's right Yassop, you do". He asked._

"_A Hundred"? He put the mug over Luffy head and hit mine and said._

"_I don't care"! I rubbed my head with a glare, but then grinned when I saw Luffy try to take the mug off. He stood on the table and said._

"_It broke my heart to leave, but I had to go. You see Luffy, Aki when a Pirate flag beckons, you must heed it's call"! The men cheered and raised there glasses and I brought back to the present when I heard Luffy say._

"He used to go on and on. I heard enough about you to make my ears bleed. Let me tell you he was a great Pirate". I nodded, he was a bit annoying sometimes, but he was a really cool pirate.Usopp asked.

"Really? I sure am proud of the old man. Traveling on the open sea". Usopp said.

"I wish I could do adventures like that". Nami asked.

"Could you help us then? We need decent boat". Usopp sighed and said making a weird face looking out the window.

"This is a small village. Sorry, we can't help you". I wonder what's up with the weird face? Zoro said.

"What about the huge mansion? The one on top of the hill". He had a scared face on. Nami asked.

"Hey, do you know them Usopp? Maybe they can help us with all that money". He yelled.

"You stay away from there"! We looked at him confused and he made some weird noises and said.

"Sorry, but I got to do something. Everyone knows me at this place, I got to go". Nami asked.

"I wonder what got him in a hurry"? I shrugged, some people are weird. I looked at my food and realized I ate it all. I pouted and saw my Pocky untouched. I grabbed them and put them in a spare bag for later. I sat back down munching on chocolate Pocky. Luffy was drinking something when I had a weird feeling, like someone was watching me, but I ignored it and ate something off Nami's plate without her noticing. I hear kid voises yell.

"The Usopp Pirates have arrived"! I looked from my plate to see the three kids that ran away with wood swords in the air. Nami looked over at them and asked.

"Who are these Kids"? One said.

"Captain Usopp is gone". The one with the green thing on his head stood in front of us and yelled.

"Fess up and tell you what you done with our Captain, you filthy Pirates". The other 2 ran to his side and tried to look scary. Luffy patted his stomach and said.

"The meat sure was good". They looked scared and I wondered why. One asked what meat while the other said we were cannibals. Oh, so they though we ate Usopp. Wow, that's funny! Nami giggled and Zoro said.

"If you're looking for your Captain, we ate him". He had a dark grin and my stomach hurt from holding in my laughter. All I did was satre at them with my own grin and lick my lips. Thanks Zoro that was fun. Look at their faces. They eyes popped out as they yelled.

"Ah, there Cannibals"! They were looking at Nami and she yelled back.

"Why are you looking at me"?! Me, Luffy and Zoro were cracking up while Nami yelled at us, but it made me laugh harder banging my fist on the table. I stood up and noticed the kids on the floor with terrified expressions on their faces. We followed the kids up the hill once we told them it was a joke, but Nami made us. We were in front of the gate and one of them said.

"You really had us there". Luffy looked at the gate and said.

"Woahhhh! This place is huge"! One of the kids said.

"Yeah and if the captain ran off at this hour, this is where he will be"? Usopp doesn't look rich. Luffy said.

"Oh, what in the world does he come here for"? The one with the hat on his head and purple hair said.

"He comes here to lie". Nami moved her head forward as she said.

"To lie? That's terrible"! The one with green hair said.

"No, it's great! Isn't he"? The one with the straw colored hair agreed with him and Zoro asked.

"How is a liar awesome"? OOne of them said, while I was looking around.

"The one Kaya is weak in bed since her parents got sick and died a year ago, she very rich, but all that money couldn't help her recover from her sadness. So Captain tells her made up stories to cheer her up. Captain is the best at telling lies". I said.

"I guess that's nice, not the way I used to tell lies as a kid and get in trouble". Luffy laughed, him being around to see me get caught and smacked him. He just grinned at me. They all agreed on what I said and the purple haired kid said.

"The best is his mischievous side." The Green haired one said.

"I like him because he's not afraid to be silly". The straw haired one said.

"I love his crazy lies". Nami asked.

"So when he tells her those stories, he makes her feel better"? They nodded. Luffy threw his fist in the air and yelled.

"Great! We should ask him for a ship after all"! Zoro said.

"Were not the ones who make her feel better, Usopp is". The kid said.

"Getting in by the gate is impossible. The guards won't let anyone through". They asked where Luffy was and I heard his voice say.

"I'll ask her". I really need to keep an eye on him. He was on the top of the gate. He stretched his arms saying.

"GUM-GUM…" I heard Zoro say.

"Oh no". Hi arms were stretched so much his back was just hovering the ground. The kids started screaming about Luffy's arms while Luffy said in a strained voice.

"Parton for the intrusion". They all tried to stop him, which I knew could not happen, so I hung on Zoro shirt in the back so I didn't get left behind. Eh, it's either join them or lose them or something like that. We all flew in the air and I grinned, this is fun! I forgot how fun it was.

Usopp looked at us shocked. He was in a tree. Luffy crashed on the ground and I landed on all four with only a small pain in my hands and feet. Thank you devil fruit powers! Usopp said.

"Don't worry, this happens to me all the time. They are probably new recruits for the Usopp Pirates". Luffy stood up and I got out of my crouched postion as he said.

"No. I wanted to ask you a favior". She asked.

"A favor? From me"? She had a soft voice, but she seemed nice. She was pretty, blond hair and brown eyes. I said scratching the back of my head and said.

"What Luffy means is, we could really use a boat miss". What can I say, I have some manors. I heard a voice say.

"Hey, you there. What do you think you are doing"? I blinked and looked to see a man with slick back black hair with a tint. A weird white shirt that had curls on the collar, gold things on each side of a full suit with a tie and glasses. I heard Kaya mumble him name and then he said.

"Get out. I'll have you know this is criminal trespassing". He pushed up his glasses and I scowled. I don't like this guy. He was too stuck up and rude. Ha, I'm not using a small bit of manors on him. Luffy asked.

"Hey guys, who's he"? Kaya said.

"Actually Kurahadol, these people are…" She didn't get to finished because Kurahadol said.

"Not now Kaya. You can tell me all about this riff raff once they left. Now all of you get out unless you have some business with me"! I glared at him, who the hell does he think he is calling riff raff? Luffy said to him.

"Alright, do you think you could help us get a ship"? he stared at us and said.

"Absolutely not"! Luffy sulked and I patted him on my shoulder. He looked up at the tree and called out.

"Usopp! You have quite the reputation. You are very well known in the village". Usopp gave a laugh and said.

"Sure am". Kurahadol said.

"You had been on an adventure. Quite impressive as someone as young as you". U could hear him mocking him while Usopp said.

"Usually people who admire me so much call me captain. So it's captain Usopp to you". Kurahadol said.

"Captain"? He laughed and pushed up his glasses and said. "Your father also had quite the reputation". I scowled again, he better not insult him! Usopp said.

"What"? Kaya called down.

"Kurahadol, just stop"! The guy said.

"You'll never be anything more than the son of a filthy pirate". I clenched my fist. Nothing is wrong being the child of a pirate, I'm one! Luffy face was shadowed and I looked to the ground feeling a dark look him my own face as I fixed my goggles over my eyes tightly. Kurahadol said.

"Who knows what you're up to now. All I ask is that you and your kind leave this respectable lady alone". I ground my teeth in my mouth. What the hell does he mean by that? I looked down the ground, knowing my face was pissed off. Usopp asked.

"What"? He answered back.

"You and she are from completely different worlds and you know it. Is it money you're after? How much do you want"? It seems like Kaya was finally fed up because I heard her yell at him.

"Apologize to him"! Usopp said.

"Hey, calm down Kaya". Kurahadol said.

"I don't see a need to apologize to this savage young man, my lady". Savage? How far is this bastard going to go on! All he does is lie a bit and it's for a good cause! "My goal isn't to slander; I sympathize with your situation. You must hate your idiot of a father for abandoning his family and village cause of his mindless goal for treasure". Kaya screamed at him again while I felt myself shake. I know a lot of people from Shanks's crew, I know I can't jump in, this is Usopp he's insulting the worst. Usopp said in a pissed off voice.

"Don't you dare insult my father ever again"! Usopp jumped down from the tree as Kaya called his name. Man if she is sick, this could not be helping her at all. Kurahadol gave a little laugh and said.

"Why have you gotten so worked up, Usopp? Its times like these you would do best and lie. Tell me about your father is a traveling sails man or how you aren't related by blood". Usopp ran at him and punched him in the face and I smirked while I heard a couple of gasps behind me. I shook my head, that's what you get for insulting a pirate. If Usopp didn't do it, I would of. The kids yelled out captain and Kurahadol lifted his head up and said.

"He resorts to violence. I guess the apple dosent fall far from the tree does it". Usopp yelled.

"Shut up". I frowned and bit my lit so I didn't yell at the bastard myself. He was insulting me without knowing it, but I can take an insult or two. It's not like I care what this bastard thinks. Usopp said.

"My father listened to his heart and chose life of risk and adventure! I'm proud to say my old man is a brave warrior of the sea! Your right, I'm known to execrate from time to time, but I will never lie about who my father is! I refuse to be ashamed of my heritage; I am a son of a Pirate"!

He was bowed to the ground and I felt a sincere smile come to my face. I will always be proud of who my parents are. I lifted my head and stared down at Kurahadol and felt a weird feeling inside me, like I should hate him, but it was coming from my canine side of me. It was a feeling a got every time I stared at a feline. Kurahadol started chuckling as he said.

"Pirates are brave warriors of the sea are they? That is quite a way of twisting things. You don't seem to understand that you are living proof of savage blood. You go around sprouting lies and violence when you don't get your way. You cozy you to the lady of the house and steal her fortune". Usopp said back.

"You're wrong". While this was going on, my blood was boiling and I felt my body shake in anger. Do people like this look down on people like me? I too am proud about who my parents were or like Ace. I can't take garbage like that! I was broke out of my pissed off thought by Kurahadol yelling.

"Your father is a filthy no good Pirate! Trickery is in your blood, of course it's in your blood". Usopp grabbed him collar and I snapped.

"SHUT UP! You think you anything. If you hate him than you must despise me! I'm a child of 2 pirates and I won't let you bad mouth his father who I know is a great man or anyone because they have pirate blood in them, you DIRTY BASTARD. YOU ARE THE REAL SCUM HERE"! I was breathing heavy and I felt my body shake from the released rage. I felt stares at me and felt a hand on my shoulder, but I glared at him as Usopp let go of Kurahadol in shock. He said.

"Then let me ask, who are your parents"? I smirked and was filled with pride in my chest as I said.

"Grey D. Akira and Grey D. Hikaru". His eyebrows were raised as he said.

"That makes sense. Being friends with scum like Usopp. You both have filthy parents in common". My eyes widened as I felt my face heat up in rage. Throwing away any common sense, I launched myself at him, but felt Luffy rubbery arms around my waist and pulled me toward him as I struggled. There was Usopp yelling but my eyes were clouded in anger, but I heard Kaya yell.

"Stop it, both of you! I can't take it, Kurahadol isn't a bad person! He just tries to do what he thinks is best for me, but he goes too far". I called down and was breathing heavy. Luffy was leaning on both my shoulders with an arm on each one and his chin on my head. He was the only person that could calm me down. I know him so long and we are family, simple as that.

Usopp backed away because of Kaya. Kurahadol said.

"Leave this place, you are never to return again". Usopp said.

"Yeah, I get it. You don't have to tell me twice buddy". Usopp walked past him as he said.

"This is the last you'll ever see of me". I said to Luffy.

"I'm okay now, Luffy. Sorry". He stood by my side instead and grinned at me when I turned, he said.

"It's fine Aki! It doesn't matter"! I saw the three kids ran in front of the bastard and the one with purple hair said.

"Hey why'd you say that for, Captain isn't like that"? Luffy moved back to where he was as the two other kids called him a jerk face and I grinned when Luffy yelled it too. Zoro punched him in the head and said.

"Shut up, you don't have a bone to pick with him". He stared at them and they ran behind Nami while Zoro held Luffy back and I sweat dropped. Didn't just stop me from kicking his ass, sometimes I really don't understand him. Kurahadol said.

"You will all leave right now"! We walked away from him and was leaving, they were at the gate and I stared at him. I didn't move and had my arms crossed over my chest with a glare. He asked me.

"Why are you still doing here filth"? I wrinkled my nose at him and did something very childish. I gave him a dog like grin and stuck my tongue out. I heard the kids gasp, Nami growl and Zoro and Luffy crack up laughing at the small surprise in The Bastard's face. With a satisfied smirk, I turned on my heel and left with the rest of them. I followed Luffy when the rest of them we not looking and I knew he went to follow Usopp. I wanted to talk to him anyway.

We saw him on a cliff staring out into the ocean and he probably didn't know we were here. Luffy climbed up the tree quietly and hung upside down in front of him, while I just sat next to him like a normal person. Luffy asked.

"Hi, What are you doing here"? Usopp answered.

"I came here to be alone, but I guess that didn't happen. Did you follow me, what do you want"? I sighed and said with a frown.

"Usopp, I know how you feel, but we are a bit different". I curled my legs to my chest and rested my crossed arms on them and put my chin there, looking out into the ocean. He asked.

"How"? I said with a sigh.  
"My parents are dead, your father is alive". He looked away from me and said.

"Maybe they are just lost at sea". I chuckled darkly and said.

"That's impossible, I saw it myself". He said oh and it was quiet I ignored everything around me and started thinking about how much I hate the Marines and for what they done. I heard Usopp yell.

"What's he doing here"? I blinked and saw Luffy face first on the ground with Usopp hand onhis head. I crawled over to them and saw that bastard butler and some guy that looked weird. Kurahadol said.

"I thought I told you to be Insidious. That doesn't mean sleeping in the road". The other guy said.

"Relax man, I perfected the idea of the Chameleon, I blend in". Luffy said.

"What's going on and who is that weird man with him". I shrugged as Usopp said.

"I don't know, I never seen him before". Kurahadol asked the weird guy.

"So, have all the necessary preparations been made"? He pushed up his glasses with the heel of his hand; he seems to do that a lot. The weird guy said.

"But of course. We can start at any time. On the rich girl murder plan". The man a weird pose and my eyes widened. The only rich girl is Kaya. Usopp seemed to get it too. Kurahadol said.

"Don't call it murder Jango, I don't like the sound of it". I scowled, murder is murder. No matter what you call it in the end. Jamgo said.

"Oh right accident. An accident that you planned". Luffy asked.

"Uh, what are those guys talking about"? Usopp said.

"Shh, be quite. If you listen we'll find out. Kurahadol said.

"We can't simply kill her. It is our job that Kaya perishes in an unfortunate accident. So don't screw it up". Jango said.

"So basically on your signal the minute I storm in the village and accidentally kill the rich girl then you get her inheritance and we all get payed right"? Kurahadol turned around and said.

"You moron, your ignorance is astounding. We're not related so how can I get anything". Jango said.

"You'll work very hard to". Kurahadol said.

"No Jango, I won't. Now listen to me, this is the most important part. Before you kill her will use your hypnoses to have her write her will. And it will say I will wave my entire inheritance to my butler Kurahadol". I heard Usopp gasp and felt disgust coil in my stomach. He said.

"Then I will have control over enormous fortune and no one will suspect a thing. I have spent three years to gain the trust of everyone around me so I would be unsuspecting, to get her to leave the entire inheritance to me". Jango got up and said.

"Three years being a butler huh, Captain Kuro. Three years ago you said you were giving up life as a pirate. You set someone up and let the world see Captain Kuro get executed. Only now do I understand that was the beginning of this plan. You are the man of a thousand plans". Kurahadol snapped.

"Don't call me that ever again. I lost that name years ago. I wish to gain my wealth without attracting the attention of the government. In other words I'm a pacifist". Jango cracked up laughed and I started to growl and snarl under my breath scaring the shit out of Usopp. Jango saod.

"Murdering an entire family isn't peaceful". Kurahadol said.

"Hold on, I didn't murder an entire family. The father's death wasn't planned". Jango said.

"Whatever you say, it makes no difference to me. Hurry up and give the word. The crew is getting bored. They have been out there for a week. There growing more anxious by the minute". Luffy asked.

"What are they talking about, bad guy stuff". I sighed; I'm not even that thick. Usopp said to him angrily.

"What weren't you listening to any of that, those guys are not just bad, their evil". I said to Luffy.

"They want to kill Usopp friend". He frowned and said.

"That's not right". I nodded. Usopp said.

"Captain Kuro is known to be the most scheming pirate around. Though he is known for his smart, he is legendary for his brutality. Word has it that the Marines captured and killed him 3 years ago. But he is the butler Kurahadol and he has his sights on it for the last three years. First they'll attack the village and then they'll attack Kaya"! Usopp held his head and said.

"This is bad, this is seriously bad"! He stood up while Usopp told him to stay down and my eyes widened when I saw him open his mouth. Oh no, he wouldn't. But he did, he yelled.

"Hey bad guys! You better stay away from that girl"! Usopp fell back and I chuckled before standing next to him. Jango asked.

"Who are they"? Usopp grabbed his arm and started yelling at him. I rolled my eyes.

"Usopp just let him go". Kurahadol said in a voice full of contempt.

"Well, if it isn't Usopp, the mischievous town liar'. Usopp's scared expression turned even more scared. I just stared down at him with a growl rumbling in my chest. Kurahadol asked.

"did you here anything"? usopp started shaking his head and saying that he didn't but Luffy said.

"We heard it all". Usopp started yelling at him and I glared.

"Kurahadol or should I say captain Kuro. We heard everything like he said. I knew there was something wrong with you". He said clucking his tounge.

"Your words don't matter to me filth". He chuckled at my mad look and chuckled while nodding and turning away. The Jango guy looked at us. He said.

"Pay attention kids and watch this ring closely"? It was a silver circle on a string and I almost laughed what the hell could that do. Jango said.

"On the count of Jango you will be in a deep sleep".

"1…2…Jango"! Usopp ducked for cover and I wondered if it was a joke but then I got tired. My eyes were flickering closed. I heard a crash and then a pain in my neck as I landed on something soft and then I went out like a light.

3rd Point of View

Zoro and Nami were following the three kids to the cliff where Luffy and Aki were supposed to be. One of the kids said.

"This is the place". Another said.

"Captain always comes here when he has to think". The last kid said.

"It is nice". They looked around and saw the see, but no Aki or Luffy. Nami stepped on some rocks and said.

Things sure are loose here". Zoro looked at her dangerously close to the edge and called out to her.

"Nami careful". She nodded and stepped away from the edge. Nami looked down and yelled.

"Look down there"! Zoro said, also looking down.

"Luffy, Aki"! Aki was on her back with her head on the ground while Luffy was on the ground too with his butt in the air and hat on the ground. The kids also looked at the duo on the ground. The purple haired kid said.

"Yeah and his Butt". They all cimbed down and stood above them. Nami gasped looking them over.

"Luffy, Aki! How did this happen"? One of the kids said.

"They fell". Another one said.

"So that's why our captain looked so upset". Zoro heard some noises come from Luffy and said.

"Wait a minute". Zoro chuckled with a grin when he noticed Luffy snoring and Aki's chest rise and fall that the others didn't notice. He said.

"Lazy bums". He poked Luffy in the butt with his sword that was sheathed and kicked Aki in the side with some force, but not too much. Aki woke up with a yelp and half lidded eyes and Luffy sat up and stretched and yawned loudly with his mouth wide open. Luffy said.

"Good morning guys".

Aki's Point of View

I heard Luffy say as I bend my arms back to get rid of the stiffness.

"Good morning guys". I blinked and saw the bright sky. I asked confused.

"I slept till morning"? I felt a punch to my head and wince when I saw Nami glaring at me.

"No you idiot"! After Nami was done being mad at me, I remembered why I was sleeping in the first place. We told them everything we heard from that bastard butler or Kuro as we now know. The kids panicked as I stood up and brushed off my clothes. I said looking down at Luffy.

"Thanks to you I didn't get serious injury. I think I fell on you". He grinned and gave me thumbs uu, but looked confused to how he saved me. The kids shouted at once.

"They're going to kill Kaya"! I grabbed Luffy's hat and gave it to him. He plopped it on his head and said

"Yep, that's what they said. No question about it". The kids gave a yell in fear. Zoro asked.

"What made you think it would be a good idea for a nap"? Luffy laughed and said.

"That's the thing, I don't remember falling asleep or getting down here". He spaced out and I yelled out.

"I remember, some guy named Jango made us"! Zoro shook his head.

"So you met that guy too"? I nodded, but I guess Zoro didn't like him because his eye was twitching. They started having a conversation, but I spaced out thinking about that Kuro guy. I knew him calling us trash was an act, but there is something about him I just can't stand and It's not the killing thing, even if that angers me. I was brought back when I heard Luffy say loudly.

"Oh no, we need to pack up before the meat shop guy leaves". I face palmed as Zoro hit him with his sword. Zoro said.

"That's not the issue at hand here". We went over to the road after they were done talking and was next to this fence. (This place was confusing and I almost got lost.) The 3 kids yelled waving.

"Hey Captain"! I was sitting on the fence top part and resting my feet on the space in the middle on top of the lowest board. Anyway, I looked over and saw Usopp with a smile on his face. Luffy called to him.

"Hey"! I waved and for some reason his face was shocked. Usopp asked.

"Wait? You're both alive again"? Luffy asked confused.

"Alive? Yeah and I had a pretty good nap". The kid with green hair said.

"Yeah and they were sleeping the whole time". The one with Purple hair said.

"Yeah and we hear about those pirates and their evil plan". Straw haired boy said.

"Yeah, so we better hurry to warn the people in the village so they have time to get away"! He looked down and he started shaking and I was worried he would start crying. I wouldn't really know what to do. They he started laughing loudly with his head thrown back. He said.

"Well, I'm obviously lying like usual! That butler because of what he said. I thought I'd get him back and say he was a pirate"! I blinked with a frown. Why would he lie? The kids started laughing. I looked at Luffy and he had a blank look. I looked down at the kids and smiled. Of course. They started walking away and he asked.

"Hey, where are you going"? The one purple hair said.

"Honestly, you really disappointed me". The green haired one said.

"Yeah". While the straw haired kid said.

"Even though that butler guy was a jerk, I never thought you would lie to hurt someone and admired you for being a kind heart person"! He face grew even more shocked. This must really be eating him up inside if I was right about the real reason he said it was a lie. I had times where I did something like that to protect Luffy or even people I was close too, which wasn't many.

With nothing else to do I hopped down and we walked back to the cliff side and Nami treated his arm where he got hurt and he was whimpering. I was on the ground with my arms behind my head and Luffy and Zoro above me. Luffy asked.

"So why did you lie to them"? Usopp answered.

"Because all I do is lie. There was no way anybody was going to believe what I had to say. Why should they". Zoro came closer and said.

"Because what you were telling them was the honest truth". I said.

"If you must know, I think it was brave that you got those kids away from danger". He smiled at me, but I closed my eyes with a sigh.

"But they are coming and they are going to level this whole town". Usopp said.

"What am I supposed to do? If I warn then they'll think I'm lying. Everyone in the village will think this will be a normal day". I heard some sniffling and sighed again. I seemed to do that a lot. I heard him yell suddenly.

"They think I'm lying and that's all they'll ever think! I'll stop those pirates at the beach myself"! I opened my eyes and smirked. Usopp said.

"This is my fault for being such a liar. I don't care anymore if they shove me away with brooms or shovels! Or shot me in the arm! This is my village and my home. And I love everyone in it"! He was crying and Zoro said.

"You hell of a good guy getting rid of your cronies to go into battle alone like Aki said". I nodded and gave him a grin. I asked Luffy.

"Hey Luffy! Can we forget the long speech and fight already"? Nami glared at me and said.

"I don't care about the stupid fighting. The pirate treasure is all mine"! Luffy grinned at me and said.

"Right! We'll give you a little help". I clapped.

"Yeah, I didn't get to kick any ass last fight! Luffy you promised". He nodded with a grin of his own. He was still crying with a hand on his face as he said.

"You're gonna still help me fight all these pirates? I don't get it"? Luffy said.

"You said there was a whole bunch of bad guy right? Plus I did promise Aki a fight". Nami stared at me with a face that I'm used to. It said, 'You are not normal'. I shrugged her off as Zoro said.

"And you look scared out of your mind". I said.

"Yeah, Usopp you're gonna need our help". Usopp pointed athis chest and yelled.

"For your information, I have nerves of steel and am perfectly okay with tones of bad guys! After all, you are looking at Captain Ussop, brave warrior of the sea"! His legs were shaking so then started punching them as he said.

"Alright fine I'm scared. But these guys are from Captain Kuro! These guys mean business! I don't want your pity. If you're here for Pity I don't want it"! Zoro said.

"Were not laughing at you, were helping you because you are honorable". Luffy said.

"You really think we'd risk our lives over Pity". I laughed as I stood up.

"Yeah right! I don't know the meaning of the word"! I laughed some more. Usopp stared at us with tears going down his face as he said.

"You guys"! It was night now and we climbed up this hill thing and followed Usopp. He said.

"Okay at daybreak, the pirates will attack at this shoreline. But the only way they will be able to go to the village would be up this slope". Rock walls were on either side of us. I spaced out and just followed automatically. I was getting bored of climbing, but deciding not to say anything. Ussop brought me out of my thought saying a little louder.

"What are you guys good at"/ Luffy said with a grin.

"I stretch". Nami said.

"I steal". Zoro said.

"I cut". I shrugged.

"Punch, I guess". Usopp said.

"I hide". I growled under my breath as we all yelled.

"You'll fight this time"! Luffy caught him in a headlock as Usopp choked out.

"Come on, I was just making it funny! Calm down". I rolled my eyes at this, sure he meant that. I sure he was so used to running, that's what his first reaction would be to do in the face of danger. Luffy let him go. He got a barrel of oil and let it fall down the hill. Wow, that actually isn't that bad of a plan. Usopp said.

"I'm such a genius". I rolled my eyes, at least I know not to say my praise out loud. I looked around and thought we were real relaxed for people about to be fighting pirates. I then shrugged, do I ever worry about fighting. I was broke out of my thoughts when I heard Luffy said.

"Usopp, I got to hand it to you, you know how to fight dirty". I nodded and grabbed the back of Luffy's shirt and pulled him away from the spill so he wasn't touching it. He pouted at me, but I ignored it. Usopp said.

"Of course I am! There is nobody that can best me with a slingshot or beat me at the art of fighting dirty". We smirked at his words. Zoro said.

"It's almost daybreak, they will be coming soon". I grinned and said.

"Yay, finally a fight". Nami and Usopp bth yelled.

"Be normal for once, will you". I ignored this with a smirk on my face while Zoro and Luffy just laughed. We were waiting for a while until Luffy finally whinned.

"Where are they? I thought we were going to fight. What's the big deal"? I groaned and said.

"Calm down Luffy, I wanna fight too". Zoro sighed and said.

"Maybe they overslept". Really? The only person that sleeps intentionally that much would be Zoro himself. Usopp said.

"Nope, they're going to show up alright and lots of them". Nami then walked over somewhere and held her ears as she said.

"I think I'm hearing things, but I hear battle cries from somewhere". I blinked confused. She said. "Yeah, I defiantly hear them". Usopp said in a panicked voice.

"No, it can't be. There is a shore just like this one to the north". I looked at him with my eyes wide as Luffy asked.

"What? Were at the wrong shore"? I said.

"How do you not now where they would go?! This is your own home village"! He said.

"I didn't know okay! This where they had their secret meeting so I thought they'd be here"! I sighed with a slight glare. Luffy said.

"We need to hurry before the get to the next village! Where is it"? Usoop said.

"You have to head directly north from here. If you run you can make it in 3 minutes. The terrain there is exactly the same there. All we need to do is stop them at the slope". Nami gasped and said.

"If those filthy pirates are at the north shore then they already seen our boat. They'll take our treasure". I glared and said.

"Now isn't the time to think about money, Usopp's village is in more danger than before". Luffy said as Nami glared at me.

"Yeah Aki your right, I'll be there in 20 seconds"! Luffy ran up the slope and I wondered if I should go. I then remembered how Zoro got lost all the time. I decided to stay with him; my sense of direction is a little bit better than Zoro's. Also, Luffy might do some stupid things, but he can take care of himself. Usopp ran after him and Nami stared whining about her treasure. Seriously, she needs to get her priority's straight. Zoro asked.

"What are you doing? Let's get out of here". Me and Zoro were about to walk off, but then I heard Nami yell and Zoro grab the back of my shirt and I fell backwards. I yelled.

"Zoro! Get off". I was sliding backwards trying to grab onto the ground, but we were in the oil. Ew, this oil feels so weird. I was grabbing the ground and trying to dig my hands into the dirk, but could not get loose. I felt a shoe step on my head. I looked up and saw Nami. Dammit it, it must have been her. I slid down the slope rolling a couple of times until I hit the bottom. I'm going to hurt NamI! Zoro was next to me and I heard Nami call down to us.

"Sorry! But the treasure is in danger". I ground my teeth. How am I supposed to get up there now? Zoro started running up and also tried, but I fell on my back and watched Zoro as he tried. I got up and went to try again. I looked at the oil closely. Before I could react, Zoro fell on me and I fell to the ground. I groaned and said.

"Zoro, your heavy! Get off"! He did and flipped on his back, breathing heavy. I sat up and muttered.

"Now how do we do this"? Zoro said out of breathe.

"Nami! If you're still alive, when I get out of here I'm going to kill you"! I nodded my head in agreement. Her and her damn treasure! He took his swords out and said to me.

"Aki get on my back". I tilted my head in confusion, but got on his back. He used his swords to get up the hill and I jumped off his back as he bent off breathing heavy. I said with a grin.'

"Thanks Zoro". He nodded and a dark look was on his face. Zoro said.

"Now how do I get from the North shore to here"? I shrugged and said.

"I don't know this place very well". He sighed and gave another nod. We ran off to find the North Shore and rn into Luffy somehow. I stopped suddenly and said.

"Hey Luffy, Zoro! I hear something from over there"! We ran in that direction and saw a bunch of guy s running toward us and I felt a growl come from my throat. Now I know why I had an instinct to hate that bastard. He was too much cat like for me to deal with. All three of knocked the guys down the hill and they flew in the air and landed at the bottom of the slope. I grinned and was standing in the middle of Zoro and Luffy. One of them yelled.

"You never told us we'd be facing monsters like them"! I heard Nami mutter something. Zoro said.

"Is that all those pirates can dish out". Luffy said.

"Yeah, I was hoping for a challenge". All I did was give a nod and put my goggles over my eyes and stick my hands in my pockets making it look like I was standing in a casual way. I snorted and said while shaking my head.

"I had spars worse than that". Zoro looked at Nami and yelled with a glare.

"And you're lucky I'm not down there kicking your but too". I punch her later. Luffy looked down and yelled.

"Usopp, You big bone head! You never told me which direction was North"! I sighed and stared at the pirates on the ground. Jango asked.

"Who are these guys"? They all stared at us and I wondered about the Kuro guy. Where the hell was he anyway? Lightly shanking my head, I saw Usopp on the ground beat up. I guess he fought already. Usopp said sitting up.

"Wow, you guys are really that strong? That was great"! Luffy was breathing heavy. Nami asked.

"Could you of been slower? What took you so long"? My eyes widened into a glare, I yelled.

"Are you kidding me?! You made me and Zoro fall down the damned oil slope"! I was breathing heavy and my eyes were narrowed into mere slits. Zoro was pissed too because he screamed at her. Nami said.

"It was an accident. I slipped and you both fell". My eyes widened, did she seriously just say that? Zoro yelled.

"It should have been you"! I nodded in agreement. Luffy said.

"Run the way north, that's what he said. How am I supposed to know where North is"? Usopp told him to shut up and then Jango started yelling at the men. Some of them started to slowly get up and I saw him take something out of his pocket. I saw him take out his ring thingy and my eyes widened before I looked away as he said.

"After 1, 2 Jango you will all begin to grow stronger. Your wounds will heal". Luffy questioned what he was doing as Nami said.

"It looks like Hypnosis". I nodded in agreement. The jango guy did his thing and they all screamed and one punch a cliff and it actually broke to pieces. I paled, Ok that a little scarier than before. I will just have to work harder now. Zoro said.

"That one gut destroyed the cliff. What power". Nami said.

"I always thought hypnosis was a joke". I said.

"Well, it looks real to me". Nami said.

"I know that"! I ignored that and got in a more stiff position that before. I looked at Luffy as they all cheered and my eyes widened, please don't tell me. His face was shadowed by the straw hat. The pirates charged at us, Zoro said.

"You guys might want to move, Luffy, me and Aki will handle it from here". Usopp ran past as and the guys still changed getting closer. Luffy than began growling and I sighed.

"Zoro, he hypnotized too". His eyes were wide when he looked at me. He screamed at Luffy for being stupid once he realized what I said after Luffy loud yell. He ran at then and his fist went flying as he roared.

"Gum-Gum Gatling"! I whistled at the sight with my hands on my hips. They all went down the slope, beaten up and I pouted.

"Hey, he didn't leave any for us" I felt a hit on my head and Zoro say.

"Quiet you". I huffed, but said nothing else. Jango was behind them muttering to himself. Luffy ran after them and they ran away screaming in fear. He ran past all the men and Jango and ran to their boat and tried to break the mast off. My eyes widened with a grin as the thing cracked and I heard Nami question him from behind me.

He hand the mast now in his hands and he glared at them and they ran back this way as they shouted help from their captain. Well, If they are coming, they let them. The said taking the medal thing.

"1, 2, Jango fall asleep"! The fast fell on Luffy and I winced. If Luffy was not made of Rubber he would be dead. Thank Kami he is! I narrowed my eyes at that Jango character. I heard Nami and Usopp above us. Nami said.

"It looks like those guys are down for the count". I frowned.

"Yeah, too bad". I heard Zoro chuckle, used to my want to fight and Nami yell.

"What the hell do you mean too bad"! I shrugged and looked at where Luffy was snoring under the mast. I wish I could get him, even if I know he was fine. I was on watch out for anything else. I heard an annoying voice say.

"Hey Bochi, check this out". Jango had a smile while he held his hat that I did not like. Jango yelled.

"Come forth meowban brothers"! 2 gyys flipped over and I saw one had green hair, green eyes, short shorts and a blue shirt. He just looked weird though. His face made me angry and I finally knew the reason. The other one was way fatter and had stripped pants and no shirt with a cape and cat ears on his head. They started posing and I felt a growl start from my throat. Without realizing it, I stepped forward a couple of steps and I felt Zoro's hand on my shoulder. I stopped and muttered.

"Sorry, the dog in me took over". Jango told them as they jumped in front of him.

"Buchi, Siam, as you can see, we need to get up this hill, but our path is blocked. If you would be so kind as to move this obstacle". They started freaking out when they looked at us and I was growling and felt my shoulders tremble a little in my anger. Siam said.

'Ah, we couldn't do that! They look too strong". I gave another one of my crazed and fight hungry grins. They started complaining and I scowled. I don't want to fight weaklings. They are making us fight people that just guard a ship? Jango said.

"Siam, just do it already". He grabbed his head after giving a girlish shrill scream. Siam still was whining when Jango snapped.

"Just go"! Sian recoiled and said.

"Fine, I'll just stop yelling"! He was crying and name commented on it. What's the big deal, no pirates captain in their right mind would take someone like that? Siam ran at us screaming and my haunches went up on reflex of a cat going near me and I growled low in my throat and then in came from my mouth make Zoro freeze for a second next to me. Zoro took out one of his swords and shouted.

"You come any closer and I'll put you in half". I stood a little lower, my legs spread a bit with my hands out. Zoro continued to shout at him and then he suddenly stopped with a dark shadow on his face. He said in a low voice.

"Not likely". He lanched himself at Zoro with surprising power and Zoro stopped him with his blade. I jumped and before I could attack him, Zoro yelled at me.

"Aki! Stay away from my fight". I looked at him with narrowed eyes, but realized he could handle it and stepped down. Siam the bastard cat said.

"So, it seems you fell for my little trick. I'm impressed you blocked me, considering the brilliant performance I gave". I muttered.

"Don't flatter yourself". He licked his hand and I let out another growl at how like a cat he was. He looked at me and wrincked his nose and said.

"I sense a nasty mongrel, but this mutt isn't important. I see your missing something". My eyes widened as I got angrier. Mutt? Mongrel? WHO THE HELL DOES HE THING HE'S TALKING TOO? I was also angry at his fowl play of taking Zoro's swords. I yelled.

"Who are you calling, Mongrel? You dirty feline". He glared at me, but then grinned at Zoro. Zoro said.

"Give me my swords back". Siam said.

"Swords? You already have one, how greedy can you be"? He then threw them behind him and I grimaced. You should never mess with a swordsman's swords. Zoro ran at him. Zoro cut him and ran for hhis swords. I stood still remembering what Zoro told me.

"_Aki stay away from my fight"._

I grimaced when he landed on Zoro's back. He yelled.

"Now Bochi"! Bochi was about to jumped on Zoro and I jumped in the air too and tackled him with a little bit of difficulty. We were rolling on the ground and I had no idea what happened to Zoro. We were two feet away from each other and I yelled.

"That's Zoro's fight, you dirty coward"! He said.

"Shut up, you dirty dog". I took a threating step near him and said.

"I am sick of you people calling me a damned dog! I ate a Devil fruit called Inu-Inu and I'm Alpha here and we all know Dogs will always beat cats"! He said.

"No way"! I called back to them.

"Zoro I got this dirty kitten". I heard a grunt. I heard a bunch of slashing behind me and jumped when I was almost scratched. Bochi came at me again, but I didn't get away and he got me in the deeply in the arm and I gave a yelp. I kicked his stomach and make him go back a few feet. I made my finger nail go long which was only the 6 inch and blocked his swipes and got his side and jumped back while he yelled at me.

I heard a yell and whipped around to see Zoro get slashed in the chest. I yelled.

"Zoro"! I then got slashed in the back by Bochi before I could move. I sunk back to my knees in the dirt and made a pain filled yelp. I went face down on the ground and fell my nose crack and blood come from my nose. I winced and put my check on the ground instead and looked at Zoro fall. Blood was still dripping on my back and out of my nose. Zoro was sitting as he held his chest and yelled.

"You dumbass! Don't help me". I moved my arms in front of me and pulled myself into a sitting position and ignored them as I took deep breaths. I was now hunch over trying to stand. Bochi kicked my back and I went back down. He stepped on the middle of injury and I bit my lip so he didn't hear a reaction. Like I said he weighed a lot and he ran at Zoro. I jumped up, ignoring the pain and let my nails grow long again and I slashed Bochi on the same spot. He hissed as he turned around, he said.

"I got to admit for a dog, you're pretty good". I deiced to save my energy and attack. We were just going at each other with claws right now. I was angry so I guess it was working and he was getting slashed at it as I yelled.

"WHO'S THE ALPHA NOW"! Then he ran in fear and I heard a familiar pissed, but annoying voice yell.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GONG ON"! I looked to see Kuro with a pissed off expression on his face. The Pirates started freaking out and shaking. I kept an eye on Kuro and the fat cat at the same time. I walked next to Zoro while Bochi went next to Siam, his partner. I rolled my eyes at the dramatics. Kuro said.

"To think that these brats held you back. How the black cat Pirates have fallen". He got angry veins all on his head and I was surprised, the last time I seen him he was so calm. "What have you got to say for yourself, JANGO"! His voice echoed. Jango said.

"But-. I-. Well-. You said-". He just kept mumbling and anyone could tell he was scared. "You said letting the kid go wouldn't cause any problems". Kuro said.

"I did say that, He's an idiot. I knew no one would listen to his warnings and I knew he would come back to defend here. But what I didn't come in account for was your inexcusable weakness"! Isn't someone a bastard? Jango tried to explain, but then Bochi said.

"Who are you calling weak"? I rolled my eyes, oh guess we get to hear the ego conversation now? Siam said clicking his nails.

"You used to be quite the killer. It's been exactly 3 years and we haven't been living the good life waiting on a rich girl hand and foot"! Bochi decided to talk too.

"Yeah and we been out sinking pirate ships and massacring villages"! Kuro said.

"Very good. Finished"? Siam yelled excitedly.

"No! You been doing nothing this whole time. We've been killing"! Bochi said.

"There is no way you can beat the meowban brothers". They ran past us and I whispered to Zoro.

"Really? In the middle of a fight"? I felt him shrug. Jango tried to make them stop, but they kept going. A bag was near him and then it disappeared and so did he. I jumped in shcok as he appeared in front of us, Zoro said.

"How did he, behind him? What are those crazy weapons"? I had no answer, so I decided to just watch. Kuro asked.

"Who are you going to kill"? He did that thing again and ended up behind then with those claws that just creep me out. My fingernails don't grow close to that long! The claws were around them and I think they were crying. Kuro continued. "I do feel a bit sluggish after all these years".

I looked around and saw everyone alive. I breathed a sigh of relief. Nami was just getting up, but had a put on her shoulder and Usopp was just lying there and I knew Luffy was still asleep. Kuro said.

"It seems years on dry land had made me soft. I'll give you 5 minutes. If you don't get rid of this problem in 5 minutes, I'll kill every last one of you". Great, one cat pisses me off and then another pisses me off even more. I'm a big believer on loyalty. He let go of them. They ran at us and I kicked Bochi away yelling.

"I see you came back for more, Kitty cat"! I left Zoro alone and suddenly he had 3 swords thanks to Nami. Zoro said.

"Ah, my swords! Be careful with them"! I made my fingernails longer as he was distracted by Siam getting cut at and crounded. I said.

"INU-INU"… Bochi turned around and I slashed deeply at his chest and fell with his partner and I said.

"SLICE"! I was smirked as I stood by Zoro again. Zoro said.

"Carrying 3 swords won't help you at all uless you know 3 swords style". I grinned. Hell yeah! That's what I call a fight! Zoro pointed his sword at Kuro and said with a chuckle.

"I can promise you that everything will be taken care of in less than 5 minutes". I nodded and said.

"And like I said before, the dog always beats the cat". He chuckled and said.

"3 minutes left. Dogs also don't get to speak, we will see". I growled warningly. Kuro said.

"He's still alive, you're not that great". I snorted and said.

"Maybe he's not worth the kill". In my head I was kinda surprised, but then again I and Luffy never really kill. The most we do I hurt really badly. He just looked at me and I stared back at him, right in the eye. Zoro said.

"It must have been the blubber that protected his vitals". I nodded, that seemed to be it. I heard sounds and saw him gain a lot of muscles and my jaw dropped. What? That's not fair at all! He can't do that! I noticed Zoro swords dropped out of his mouth in shock. He was coming towards us slowly and I braced myself in a crouched position. I saw the circle thing head at Nami and Zoro yelled.

"Nami! Look out"! I looked at Luffy, Luffy please get up NOW! Luffy did get and he saved Nami by grabbing her foot and yelling at her.

"Nami! You cannot go around by stepping on people's eye". I laughed at this, even if I had a crazy Bochi Cat coming toward me. The disk Luffy in the face and it broke in his teeth and Nami cheered. Luffy gave a yell and I wondered what was wrong with him. Luffy yelled at Nami.

"That hurt, why'd you do that"?! Nami yelled back.

"Hey sleepy beauty, that wasn't me! It wasn't me". She then fell back and I wondered if she was okay. Luffy was thinking the same thing because he asked her. His face fell when she said.

"Do it for the treasure". Luffy's face fallen and jaw dropped, is she serious? I sighed. Luffy said.

"Well, alright sure". He picked up his hat and put it on. Luffy walked toward the crew and they scattered quickly. I looked at Zoro.

"Do we take on Bochi together"? He shrugged and said back.

"It depends". Suddenly I heard a clinking sound and Kuro said.

"Time is up, you know the deal. Now you die". Luffy looked shocked at Kuro as he asked.

"Wait, why is that shady butler here"? I face palmed, really? Kuro said.

"Hey it's that kid, didn't he fall of a cliff. The girl should have died too now that I think of it". I snorted, like falling off a simple cliff could kill us. Usopp was suddenly behind him and Kuro got pissed and then I just noticed Kaya. He tackled her so Kuro didn't hurt her. I blinked, what the rich sick village girl is doing here. They are also trying to kill her, this is the worst place to be. Kaya said.

"Usopp, are you okay"? Usopp answered.

"Kaya, what are you doing here"? Kaya said.

"Usopp, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I just couldn't believe it. That Kurahadol is a lying screaming Pirate". Usopp said.

"Never mind that"… There was most likely most to the dramatic conversation, but it was too boring so I looked at my surroundings more. Kuro was staring at Usopp and Kaya, Zoro was still next to me, Bochi was in front of us looking as big as ever, Nami was passed out and Luffy was in front of Jango, but no one was fighting, just listening to Kaya and Usopp. I was brought back by Kuro's voice, it was just that annoying.

"This is no place for a lady, please leave madam". She had an angry face with tears almost going down her face. Kaya said.

"Please stop it". I frowned; she should really not be here. She screamed at him, "Stop! Stop this right now Kurahadol"! She still thinks he's her butler? Seeing how fond she was of him before, that could get her killed! Kaya said.

"I know what you're up to, Merry told me everything". We all looked at her with huh faces. Jango asked.

"When did the rich girl from the mansion get here"? I blinked, really? The crew started saying to kill her and stuff like that. Kaya said.

"Kurahadol if you want my fortune, then take it and leave this village alone"! Kuro said.

"I'll gladly take your fortune, Kaya. You see, acquiring fortune isn't enough. More than anything else, what I want is peace". Really? That's a bunch of bull. Please don't tell me he is about to go into a long speech. Kuro said.

"Yes, you see I have spent the last 3 years earning the trust of the entire village. To be honest I find this place to be relaxing and I will live with this sublime piece of mind". Kaya took a step back. Kuro said.

"The glorious comfort of a peaceful life will be mine forever and ever and in short, these pirates are coming and you will leave your fortune and die. Kaya these things will happen"! She was doing something in her jacket and I tensed. We were here to save her after all.

Usopp tried to persuade her to leave, but she stood her ground. She pointed a gun at him, but I knew she would never do it. Her life is too sheltered to be able to pull the trigger. I frowned, this can't end well. Kaya said.

"Leave and never come back". Kuro said.

"Oh, you'd point a gun at me? They started talking back and forth.

"I see you're all grown up now. You've grown in the last 3 years Miss Kaya. Don't you remember the things we went through? We spent so much time together. Even before your sweet parents passed away. You were more than my master, you were my best friend. So much time, together we suffered and together we rejoiced".

She said his name, but the man continued and I clenched my fist and teeth. That bastard is messing with her head. This is like Shanks or Luffy or Makino or Ace or anyone that's been nice to me betraying me. He then started talking about all the fun times they had and it got me angrier with every word he said. Shw was crying now and he had the revolver in his hand as he said.

"I suffered and now I'll get everything I deserve"! He took it from her and continued.

"I who was once the respected Captain Kuro, had to bow and humble myself for some snot nosed little girl. It went against every fiber of my being". He dropped the gun on the ground. Usopp grabbed the gun and was shooting at him, but he used that weird ability to get behind him as he said.

"Thank you reminding me, Usopp I owe you for hitting me, let's get even". The blades were around his head and I took a step forward, a warning growl low in my throat. I noticed movement behind me and smirked when I saw Luffy stretch and punch Kuro hard in the face. He fell back and I let out a laugh or two. Kuro was flat on his face and he said with a grin.

"If he hates getting hit so much, he's about to have a bad day". I laughed and chuckled as my agreement. The crew started panicking again about Luffy and I scowled at some of the stuff they said. Luffy's not a freak, just strange. I jumped when the three little kids hit him with normal items in the face yelling, "The Usopp Pirates have arrived"! These people all need to leave. All four of them will just get in the way.

I think we were all shocked about them showing up. Then the kids started bashin him in the head and everyone was freaking out while Zoro mumbled.

"Those rug rats are going to get themselves killed". Kuro stood up and they started screaming really loud and I pressed my palms of my hands to my ears. Damn, they are loud! Kuro slowly walked over to Usopp and hit him, he flew back a little and the kids yelled for him. Kuro said.

"That Hurt. My, my you developed a strange technique. Do you have powers from eating the devil fruit"? Luffy answered.

"Yep. I'm a rubber man". Ain't that for sure. That crew started whining in fear now and I rolled my eyes. Are they even Pirates? Kuro ordered Jango to kill Kaya and the little kids and Bochi attacked Zoro when Jango ordered him too. He jumped in the air and I jumped out of the way along with Zoro. The whole floor cracked in a bunch of large chunks. I tried to steady myself.

He attacked Zoro against one of the walls of the slope and I kicked him, but he grabbed my ankle and sung me and I hit the opposite wall on my back. I let of a small yell and curled into a ball. Ah, I got hurt on my back. I let my forehead hit the ground as I was on my hands and knees, shaking and trying to ignore the terrible pain in my back.

I heard Usopp yell as I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing They yelled back and I shook my head to stop the ringing in my ears. I'm weaker because of how bad my injuries were and then getting tons of pressure on them not helping at all. I remember hearing Usopp tell the kids to get away with Kaya and I was sitting at this point. Since Zoro had Bochi, I called out.

"You got this, right Zoro"? He nodded and slashed at Bochi chest and fell to the ground defeated. Usopp got away from Kuro and Zoro and Usopp left for the kids, with Usopp on his shoulder. I stood by Luffy's side. It's how I like to fight and how I have been fighting, by my brother's side.

It was just us, Kuro and the crew that watched and won't do anything. Kuro hit Luffy and before I could hit him, he did the same to me. I landed on my back and jumped into a crouched position at the sudden pain. I stood up and saw Luffy do it too. The crew started saying something and I saw Luffy grab a large rock and stop an attack which ruined one of him claws to a stub.

The rock was smashed and was next to us, face first on the ground, I asked Luffy.

"Do you think he gave up"? He said.

"Nope". He still had that one claw. Luffy grinned as the crew was muttering about his claws and said.

"That only leaves 5 of those swords". I nodded and wondered how to get rid of those, another rock? He got up slowoly when the crew started cheering and sid.

"Shut your mouths all of you"! They shut up quick and Kuro said.

"Soon I'll deal with you in the most appropriate manner". He started walking. "Extermination and I'll also kill that fool Jango". They started whining about what he said and Kuro said.

"This plan is no longer your concern. When you are all dead the village will know who to blame. I never intended to let any of us mongrels alive. No one who knows my true identity will live to tell the tale about it". One of the crew said.

"You planned on killing us at the very beginning". Kuro chuckled as he said.

"3 years ago, I planned erase Captain Kuro and every last person that ever knew him. It's all part of my plan". He chuckled darkly as Luffy said.

"You guys are dumb". I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and the most uncool pirates I know". Kuro chuckled and I glared, I swear why people can't be more like Shanks and or my parents or Usopp's dad. Kuro said.

"We're uncool huh? Pirates are nothing more than savages. Unable to rise above their animal nature. Without my plans what would they be? My crew is nothing to me, simply a mends to an end. Crew members are just pawns in the captain's gain. If I tell them to fight they better fight and if I tell them to die, they better do it. They know the punishment for disobedience". I felt my face twitch in disgust, but then I decided to do the thing that would piss him off, I stared at him with no emotion in my face. He was getting madder and I guess luffy was doing the same thing. He bared his teeth and yelled.

"This is how Pirates are! Don't you dare talk down to me". Luffy said.

"You know, no matter how many hundreds or thousands of men you have that follow you, you'll never be as good as Usopp". I grinned in agreement to his statement. He glared at us and said.

"You fools! Do you intend to say I'm inferior to someone pretending to be a Pirate"? Luffy nodded and said.

"That's right". I just stared at him with a still blank face. He burst out laughing and said.

"Well aren't you funny! Don't get all snappy because you cut off one of my cat claws! How exactly is he better than me"? He did that foo thing and I looked around as did Luffy. Luffy said.

"Because he got heart". I heard Kuro behind us.

"He got what"? Luffy gave me a look and I ducked as we both yelled.

"You don't know what a true pirate is"! Shanks, his crew and my parents faces came in my head as did Ace's. Luffy stretched and punched Kuro into the wall. He slammed into it and I stood up. We could almost read each other attack just by looking at each other.

When the dust cloud cleared Kuro said. "How insulting. It seems you both need a lesson in what real Pirates are like. Your first lesson with be about terror. A lesson I learning when I stared down death. He then started swaying like he was about to fall over, but this freak out the crew for some reason. Luffy asked.

"What? All he is doing is swaying"? I looked at him shocked when a weird and dark look came in his eyes. I moved so my back was to Luffy, but no touching him. I heard Kuro yell.

"OUT OF THE BAG ATTACK"! I heard a scream and not a normal one; this was a pain filled one. I turned my neck and saw one of Kuro's crew get flipped in the air and blood fly out. My eyes widened. Luffy asked shocked.

"What's he doing over there"? More of his crew kept on getting cut and I said.

"Luffy! He's hurting his own crew"! He's one of the nastiest people I've ever met. The Marines will always be first. Killing your own crew! I looked at the slaughter with shock and a large ball of disgust in my stomach. I knew something was off about him when we first met. I saw Luffy get cut in the chest and I go one on my upper arm and I hissed in pain.

I looked ahead again and felt my stomach get cut this time and saw my blood splash in front of me. I ground my teeth and felt my temper spike, I'm really sick of getting cut up like a scratching post. Luffy screamed.

"Don't you have any honor; those men are your friends"! I narrowed my eyes; this man is nothing like a pirate should be. I will be happy to see his ass get kicked even more than before just because he was a cat. Luffy moved a bit away from me and slammed Kuro into the ground and I grinned.

"Heh, bastard"! Luffy and I said.

"We found you". He stood up with a bleeding face and said.

"You both should have accepted your fate like good children! Now look what you done. Now thanks to you my little pawns are still alive. And in misery, it would have been better to let them die at the attack". I growled, I'm a very loyal person and he's pissing me off. Luffy said.

"No matter what happens to me, I will never be like you". I nodded.

"Yeah, a no good lying greedy bastard"! He fixed as glare on us, but I could sense more anger on my comment. Kuro said.

"Someone like you too can't" Kuro said.

"You both are going to die today, but I hack you up like a fish". He shoved his large claws an inch from Luffy face and I glared, he better keep those creepy things away from him. He did that thing again and before I could move, Luffy was already running after him. He did the thing and disappeared. I ran to Luffy and stood by him, only to get cut the same way in my other arm. I growl and said through clench teeth to Luffy.

"This has to stop now". He head hit mine and I knew he agreed with me. He sped near us and then was in front of me and Luffy turned to look at him and asked.

"Aren't you tired? I bet you are after all the dancing around you has been doing". Kuro said.

Don't get cocky. That was simply a warm up, the real fight begins now. Soon I will feat on your fear, by the whine of your agony. NOW". I just stared at him, ready for any attack he was ready to give. He did the thing again and I looked around quickly. Why does he keep on doing that?! Dammit, I'm sick of this damned thing!

Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed him so it looked like he was giving Kuro a hug and Kuro was getting pissed. They were cheering Luffy and I was already annoyed with the fight so I yelled at them.

"Shut up already"! It got silent and I smirked. Luffy was handling it mine, so I watched him fight Kuro unless he needed help. Luffy glared at them and I ducked when I saw him make his head go all the way to them. He then slammed his head into Kuro and he fell over. I then stood back up straight. He crashed to the ground face first and I smirked while picking up Luffy's hat and pushing my goggles to my forehead. I walked over to Luffy and stood by him. They asked Luffy.

"Who are you"? Luffy answered.

'I'm Monkey D. Luffy and the only time a pirate should abandon his name is when he dies. I would never lose to a coward who ditches his name. betrays his friends and run from the sea". They looked at Luffy and saying they never heard it before. I glared at them and said.

"Oh yeah and remember this you kittens. I'm Grey D. Aki and my name will be known throughout the sea". They stared at me, mumbling about not knowing my name either. Luffy smiled at me and I gave him his hat. He grinned at them and said/

"Yeah and I'm going to be King of the Pirates"! I laughed, I knew his catchphrase would come somewhere in here today. He took the hat and plopped it on his head, while grinning. He wa about to grab Kuro, but I said.

"Luffy, may I do the honors"? He gave me a nod and I grabbed Kuro collar and threw him saying.

"Now get out of here"! Luffy said.

''AND NEVER COME BACK"! They ran off. Nami ran to us and he suddenlt fell on Nami. I reminded me I've been running around injured. Nami said.

"You did good Luffy". I then colapshedto my knees and layed on the ground really said.

"Aki, are you okay"?! I said.

"Mmmm, sleepy". I heard her laugh. Nami sat next to us and asked Luffy.

"Why were you both so mad earlier"? Luffy answered.

'Because I truly hate people like them, there so wrong. That's not how friends should act". His hat somehow ended up on my stomach and Nami picked it up while saying.

"What are you talking about"? I said.

"Nami, I'm a very loyal person, I don't know if that has to do with being part dog or just me. But betrayal I take very hard and into heart". She stared at me and opened she mouth to say something, Luffy said.

"I want some meat". I laughed when she shoved the hat on his head shouting at him, but groaned wheni felt pain all over my body fromm getting hurt. I winced. Nami punched me on the head and I said.

"Nami, what'd you do that? It was the only place not injured"! She said.

"Do act so freely, you're hurt badly". I closed my eyes and ignored her, I'm fine. Soon Usopp and Zoro came over and I waved.

"Hi guys" Zoro looked down at me and said.

"You look like shit". I grinned.

'That's nice" He snorted and sat against the cliff face wall and Usopp aid.

'Thanks guys, I couldn't have done it without you". I shrugged.

"Hey, it was fun and I got my fight like Luffy promised". Usopp and Nami yelled.

"Shut up about that already". I chuckled. Zoro said.

"Give credit"… I was so tired from all of the fighting, so I drifted off. I was woken up by Zoro nudging my side with his foot. I sqinted my eyes at him and He said.

"were going". I stood up and he rolled his eyes amd threw me over his shoulder. I yelped in surprise and light ponded on his back. I said.

"Oi, Zoro! Let me go". H shrugged, while felt weird and said.

"Just deal with it". I hung there until we got to the food place we went to before and he sat me down in a booth and Nami crawled in next to me. I blushed in embarrassment and Luffy and Zoro sat across from us. Food was brought to us and I scarfed it down, forgetting I was still hurt. Luffy had a bone in his mouth and Kaya came through the door and Nami asked.

"Is I okay for you to be out of bed"? She came over to us and said.

"Yeah, you see the mental illness is from the shock of losing my parents. And Usopp's friendship helped me get better. I can stay in bed forever you know. You all done so much for me and I came to give you a present from the bottom of my heart to show how grateful I am for all that you done here. I'd me honored for you to accept it". She finished with a closed eyed smile. W followed her to the shore and saw some guy that looked like a sheep with a suit and a boat with a lamb's head. My eyes widened as a large grin appeared on my face.

Is that ship for us? Oh my Kami, a real ship! Luffy yelled with his hands in the air.

"Are you giving this to us"? Kaya nodded.

"Yep". I stretched my stiff muscles. When I was sleeping Nami fixed me up and said that was all she could do was bandaging me up. The slashed would heal themselves in time. I had bandages on my torso, upper arms, and extra for my back and partly on my upper thighs which was under my clothes so they weren't that seeable. I was brought back when I heard screaming from upward. Luffy asked.

"Hey, what's he doing"? It was Usopp and Zoro szaid.

"I have no idea, but he's on a collision course with our boat". I frowned and whined.

"No, not the boat"! What? I like it and we haven't even had it for five minutes. We stopped him by stepping on his face, well I got is chest to stop him. I looked at the boat and said to Luffy.

"Hey, Luffy! I'll race you to the boat". I ran to it and I heard him shout.

"Hey no fair! Cheater"! I jumped on the boat, but Luffy's rubber arms stopped me and we tumbled on the boat and we started rolling around, I called.

"Ha, I win". He yelled.

"No you didn't"! I said.

"Yeah I did, you cheated". He stuck his tounge out at me and said.

"So did you". I pushed him and he pushed me, but before we could start wrestling and fighting on the deck, Nami punched us both in the head. I groaned and rubbed my head.

"Why'd you do that"? She huffed and yelled as we walked away.

"Grow up, both of you"! I got up with a grin and helped Luffy up and started laughing and Zoro looked at up with a smirk. We were hanging on the railing and heard Usopp say.

"You guys take care, I hope we meet again sometime"! I looked at him confused and Luffy said.

"How come"? Usopp said.

"What are you antisocial or something? I'm taking up the life of the high seas. It's that we'll eventually meet again that's all". Zoro asked him.

"What are you taking about? Get on already". He looked confused and I said.

"Get on the boat". Luffy said.

"Were friends right, get on the boat". I grinned and waited for his reaction. He said.

"This is it; I'm a pirate captain now"! I lapped my palm to my forehead and waited for Luffy's poutburst. It didn't take long.

"Don't be stupid, Usopp! I'm, the captain". Zoro, me and Nami started laughing. I knew that one would never fly. We were soon allaughing and Usopp got on. We were sailing away and I sat down, my back against the wall. Luffy pulled my arm and said.

"Aki, come on"! I got up and followed him. We filled mugs with ale and Luffy called out when we each had a glass.

"Cheers to a new ship and crewman"! We clinked mugs and I started laughing, happy and carefree. Nami was laughing and I thought she wasn't that bad. Our talk by the shore about guys like Kuro helped to. I knew she would never be like that. Just a little violent with a scary temper.

I finished the drink and was too tired to even go to a normal room. I said.

Nice to have you on the crew Usopp". This crew I would protect them with my life. I crawled to the deck and laid on my back with my arms wide open and in a relaxed position. I closed my eyes and heard Luffy yelling something, but I ignored it. I then fell into a peaceful sleep.

The chapter is finally done and the length can make up for how long it took I think. Two weeks, but the longest chapter I ever written, Please tell what you think and I want to know who you think she should be with the exception of Luffy and Ace.


	5. Gamion Arc

One Piece: Luffy's Friend

Chapter 5

I woke up to find myself still on the deck of the boat. I sat up and stretched. Now, that hurts. I should not have slept here! I saw Usopp run with a stick in his hand shout nonsense and I laughed and ended up on my back laughing. I guess since I just woke up too was too funny to deal with. One I was finished, I noticed Zoro lying down, Nami looking at maps and Luffy hunched over something. I waved at Usopp and he sweat dropped. He said.

"Jeez, I expected you guys to be livelier than this". Luffy sudden jumped up with something in his hands and yelled.

"I finished"! I looked at him confused what did he do? Usopp fell over and I looked at what was supposed to be a flag. The top half was okay, but the bottom half looked like squares and crooked. I clasped my hands over my eyes from my seat next to Zoro and said.

"Ow, my eyes! It burns"! Zoro had a scared look when I took my hands down and looked at him, he asked.

"Uh, Luffy? Is that going to be our mark"? I snickered under my breath at his tone. He grinned widely and said.

"What do you think, nice huh"? Zoro said standing.

"Our mark should be scary. It should strike fear into the enemy's hearts". Nami said.

"If the enemies were terrified infants this would work". I snorted at that comment. I stood up too and I said to Luffy bluntly.

"Sorry to tell ya this Luffy, but it sucks". His face fell and he gave me a pout and I turned away before he gave me his famous puppy eyes. Usopp said.

"You guys should have told me about this. You didn't know this about me, but I'm an artist". Luffy asked.

"Does that mean you can draw"? I tilted my head to the side like a curious dog would and asked.

"Or is this one of your lies"? He glared and snapped at me.

"No, I'm telling the truth this time"! I grinned at him and I heard Zoro chuckle. He said.

"Yeah, I have been drawing graffiti for 50 years straight". And he killed it. Everything was believable till he said 50 years. Luffy believed him though and he sounded shocked and Zoro said.

"50 Years would mean he's an old man by now". Nami said.

"That would give him 5 or 6 grandchildren by now and I don't see it". I grinned as I saw his face fall as they kept talking. Luffy still believed him though. He had a paint brush and he said.

"Behold a look of pirate art". He took the flag, but it was made into his own design. They punched him in the head and he changed it to the design Luffy wanted. Luffy said.

"Hey! That's pretty cool! Now draw it on the sail". After he did that, Luffy called out.

"Now the Going Merry has everything she possibly needs"! We were hanging around and I heard thunder. I stood up and saw a large dark cloud in the sky. Luffy asked.

"Are you sure were going the right way"? Nami said.

"Yep, were here. There is no doubt about it". I asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"So you decided to bring us into a storm"? She glared and said,

"No shut up and listen". I nodded and decided not to say anything just in case she got angry enough to hit me again. Nami said. "It's the legendary treasure island". Usopp said.

"The Treasure Island? Even I know about that place". I frowned and asked.

"What's that"? Nami ignored me and said.

"Yeah and it's crazy, like the crazy stories about it"? Luffy asked, while holding the hat on his head.

"What crazy stories"? Nami said with a grin.

"Legend has it that anyone dumb enough to sail the island gets God's wrath". The storm was getting bad, waves splashing all over and such, so I sat down and pulled my goggles over my eyes. Usopp started freaking out. After Usopp stopped freaking out, Luffy said.

"I think that sounds pretty cool". I nodded and raised my voice above the storm.

"Yeah, if we get through the storm, we could go". Usopp screamed at me to shut up, since I was near him and I don't think anyone could hear me, but Luffy gave me a nod. I might seem crazy and I'm still injured a bit, but I'm bored. Usopp said.

"We're not going to"… Nami said.

"You bet we are"! The only reason Nami wants to go is because of the money. Luffy pointed ahead.

"Let's go to Treasure Island"! Usopp and Zoro were holding the sails tight. I stood up and went to Luffy's side. The storm was still bad. We docked near the island, which looked like a big mountain rock thing going toward the sky. We got out the boat and all started walking in the forest.

I was walking next to Zoro and Luffy. Nami said as we stopped walking.

"I heard there is an absolute terror for anyone looking for the treasure". Luffy asked.

"Absolute terror"? Nami said.

"Yeah, they say this one guy's face turned into a bears overnight and another guys mustache turned into snakes and strangled him". I rolled my eyes.

"We can't believe that for sure. Most rumors start with they say. We should go see for ourselves". Usopp ignored my common sense and started freaking out about what Nami said and Nami quickly replied.

"Aki may be right. It can't be all true". Usopp said.

"Don't talk anymore, your scaring me". I snorted.

"I'm sure it's fine, people make up rumors to protect themselves or things all the time". Zoro yawned and layed down on the ground and said.

"Ah, I'm tired. Nap time". I started laughing at the randomness of that as Usopp and Nami started wondering how he can sleep like that. I went over to Luffy who was crouched on the ground and I blinked when I saw thin weird white thing stick his tongue out and make a weird noise. Nami and Usopp started screaming and I turned around to see a bunch of glowing red eyes in the leaves and Nami called out.

"What's going on"?! I said with a glare.

"I don't know…" Suddenly a deep voice called out.

"LEAVE NOW". Luffy screamed.

"Who's there"? Nami said.

"Guys, where's that voice coming from"? The voice was back.

"I AM THE VENGEFUL ISLAND GOD! LEAVE AT ONCE IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES"! I blinked, who the hell is this? Luffy asked.

"Island God"? The voice asked.

"YOU GUYS ARE PIRTAES RIGHT"? Luffy answered.

"Yeah". It started growling.

"AH, I KNEW IT". Nami yelled out.

"Why would a God need to ask something like that"? My eyes widened and I yelled too.

"Yeah, you should already know Mr. God"! The voice said.

"I DON'T KNOW… TAKE ONE MORE STEP AND YOU'LL INSTANDLY RECIVE MY DEVINE PUNISHMENT! YOUR DOOOM WILL BE MY PUNISHMENT"! Then he started talking in a confused voice. Luffy said.

"Okay, that made no sense at all". I nodded.

"He ain't a God". Nami said.

"This guy is weird". Luffy said.

"Yeah, what's his deal anyway"? The voice said again.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? STRAWHAT BOY"?! The shapes started getting clearer and I noticed the eyes belonged to animals of some kind. They were hybrid like creatures that crossed with different animals. Usopp asked.

"What are these things"? The voice said.

"THEY USED TO BE HUMANS! THEY WERE ALL LOOKING FOR TREASURE, BUT ALL THEY MET MY WRATH"! Usopp got on his knees and said.

"You transformed them, and then you really are a God". Luffy said.

"Hey, look at all these weird things". I looked at him and saw him pick up a pig with fur around its head and asked.

"Is this really a pig"? Name said.

"It could be a lion". I shrugged.

"Or it could be a pig with a beard". Nami rolled her eyes at me.

"That's stupid". I shrugged. The thing bit at his face and Luffy face stretched and he dropped it. The voice said.

"YOU STRECHY PIECE OF NATURE, WHAT ARE YOU"? Luffy pulled his mouth far and said.

"One time I ate a devil fruit, so now I'm a rubber person". I growled when one of the animals got to close to me and I mean one of my feral growls only a dog can make. The voice yelled.

"WHY IS GOGGLES MAKING THOSE WEIRD DOG NOISES"? I looked at the trees to see If I can find this person as I answered.

"I ate the INU-INU devil fruit when I was a kid". The voice said.

"YEAH RIGHT. DEVIL FRUITS? I HEARD THE SAME STORIES WHEN I WAS A PIRATE". Wait, how can a god be a pirate? Nami seemed to be thinking the same thing because she asked.

"Back when you were a pirate"? The voice shouted.

"I MEAN NO…WAIT DON'T BRING UP THE OLD DAYS! I yelled.

"Are you nuts"? Luffy said.

"You're the one who brought it up". Nami yelled

"You faker! You sound too dumb to be a God". The voice yelled.

"SHUT UP! IF YOU DON'T LEAVE, PREPARE FPR MY DEVINE JUDGEMENT"! Then sharp wood poles shot out of nowhere. We were dodging then and rocks came down. One hit Luffy on the head and I kicked one away from me smashing it to pieces. Luffy said.

"You're really pushing your luck, 'God'". The voice yelled.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD"! I turned around and saw a big puff of green. Luffy said.

"There you are". The voice yelled.

"DO NOT MOVE! I SAID DON'T MOVE"! It shot a cannon thing at Luffy and I knew it would bounce back. But Nami and Usopp freaked out. Nami said with a grin.

"Hey Island man, even mortals know bullets can't hurt a rubber man". Luffy said.

"Maybe not, but I still hate them". The green thing started freaking out, but then he ran away. Nami had the gun and Luffy ran off, I gave a fleeting look a Usopp and Nami and followed Luffy. He was looking over a cliff edge, water rushing below. I asked.

"Where he go"? Luffy shrugged. I turned and saw the green puff ball and Luffy noticed it too. Nami and Usopp were right next to us. It had some kind of brown chest below it. Luffy asked.

"What is this"? Usopp asked.

"Could it be The Island God"? We could hear the disbelief in its tone. It started running away. It ran into a tree and I blinked, can it even see? It had feet under it and the green puff ball started grumbling. The sky went back to sunny, I noticed and I saw it was actually a person. Nami said.

"It's a person". Luffy said.

"Cool". The thing yelled.

"Let me up"! It wasn't so creepy anymore. Luffy said.

"It's like a talking scrub brush". Usopp asked.

"That's it? You're not even a minor deity; you're more like a box". I turned my head.

"I could be kinda scary…no never mind, there's no danger here". The man said.

"Come on! Stand me up now"! Usopp and Luffy did. He said.  
"I'll let you off with a warning this time" Before anything else could be said, he tried running off, but Luffy held on with his hand and the arms stretched a bit. Luffy ran into it and they fell off the cliff thing and we looked over. We all shouted.

"LUFFY"! He grabbed a tree branch. But when the guy was stretched by Luffy's arm, he plowed into Luffy and the thing broke and they both feel. My eyes widened, I said.

"Shit, shit, shit! What do we do" Nami smacked me on the head and said.

"Calm down already, will ya"? I nodded, my hands covering my head. I sat down as they went to get Luffy and the small guy. I closed my eyes to relax and in no time they came back with them and I opened my eyes to see Nami fixing up that shrub guy. Luffy sat next to me and the animals started licking him. Nami said.

"You a pretty popular guy, island guy". Usopp said.

"So let me get this straight, these animals help you scare off the pirates looking for treasure"? I wonder if Zoro is still sleeping. Eh, he's strong, he should be fine. Luffy said, while looking at him.

"I never seen a person stuffed inside a treasure chest before. You're a real live jack in the box". I shrugged, some people are really weird. The guy said.

"Yes, ironically I am inside a box and my name is YOU IDIOT, I'M A PERSON NOT A TOY"? I raised an eyebrow.

"Your name is you idiot"? I smirked, bored of this talk. Usopp snickered behind his hand and Nami sighed. The guy yelled.

"Of course not, stupid". I pouted, well that was mean. He said.

"I have been stuck on this island and box for 20 years"! My eyes widened, damn that's a long time! Nami asked.

"That long"? Usopp started drinking something out of a thermos and he said.  
"You were on this island for 20 years, that's amazing". The guy said.

"Yeah and look at me, I have a beard of a wild man and this is the first conversation I had. Do you understand how painful that is". Luffy said.

"That's ridiculous". The guy got mad and screamed.

"What did you say"? I nodded.

"I agree, living like that for 20 years is insane". I heard Nami mumble something about me and Luffy being insane, but I ignored it. I heard a yawn and looked to se Zoro. I grinned and said.

"Hey Zoro! You sure missed a lot". He nodded at me tiredly and said.

"Here you are, I've been looking all over for you guys". Nami asked.

"How could of slept through everything that has been happened"? He sat down after taking Usopp cup drank some and then he freaked out about the shrub guy. Zoro asked with a horrified face.

"What the heck is that"? Nami said.

"He finally sees it". I was snickering under my breath at his expression. It was too funny! He shot me a glare. Luffy pointed at the treasure chest guy and said.

"Hey, check it out, he's in a treasure chest". Zoro said amazed.

"Like in a jack in the box, but real". The guy said.

"Yes ironically I am in a box and my name is YOU IDIOT, YOU ALREADY BEEN THROUGH ALL THAT"! I laughed, this was way too funny, and I guess the whole Jack in the box was sensitive to him or something. Luffy grabbed at his mouth and said.

"Hey Zoro, give me a hand". He was pulling him and Zoro helped. Luffy looked at me while pulling and I sighed and growing my fingernails a little and pulled at the green puff ball and the guy was screaming. He screamed.

"STOP IT"! We did and Luffy said.

"Sorry, but you're stuck". I made my hands back to normal and plopped my ass on the ground, breathing a little heavy. The guy yelled.

"Don't be stupid, I've been stuck in this plastic chest for so many years that it part of my body. If you break it, you will break my body too". I raised my eyebrows and muttered.

"Well, that sucks". Zoro said.

"You're a strange little man". The guy said.

"Ok enough about me, who are you. You're not like those other pirate that comes around here, that's for sure". Luffy sat while sitting on a rock.

"I'm Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates". He was shocked as he said.

"You what"? I ignored that bit of disbelief, you hear it whenever Luffy says it, and so it got old already. I was brought back when he started to tell us a story about the Grand Line.

"It was a terrible sight. It was just the hallow shells of the men they used to be. There is no telling what ghostly horrors in that place. Not even one among them tried to speak. The rumors of the One Piece spun more rumors, who knows what's true. It's only been 20 years since the start of the great Pirate era and the One Piece is a dream with on a dream beyond a legend". Luffy opened the Grand Line chart and the guy and Luffy were looking at it, the guy said.

"Which one of these is the Grand Line"? Luffy said.

"I don't know, I figured you could tell me, Mr. Scrub brush guy". That sound like a better name than 'that guy', I'll use it. Mr. Scrub brush guy said.

"Sorry, I never did learn how to read a sea chart". Luffy replied.

"I never did either". I shrugged with a grin.

"To me they look like drawings". We all started laughing. Nami said.

"Ignorance is bliss, isn't it? Even if we do get to the Grand Line, we get as much treasure as we can and escape". I frowned, what's the fun in that. Luffy said.

"You go ahead and do that, I'm going to find the One Piece". I nodded.

"Yeah and what fun would that be. It's all about money these days with Pirates. I can't make a name of myself with money only". Luffy grinned at me and Nami sent me a look of disbelief and asked.

"Where do you both get the confidence from"? Luffy said.

"Don't worry, I'll get it". I said.

"Yeah and I did say I wanted to make a name for myself so that mu name is heard around the world, didn't I"? The scrub guy looked shocked as he said to Luffy.

"You are exactly like me, we could be twins". I snorted and without looking I could tell how farfetched that was. Nami thought so too because she said.

"How can you say he looks like you"? He said.

"I know how you both feel. When I was a younger man, I used to feel the same way"! Wait, now he was talking about me too. Luffy asked.

"What do you mean we"? Mr. Shrub bush said.

"We put our lives on the line to search for treasure". I shook my head.

"To tell you the truth, I don't care about treasure my name being known and adventure is all I want". He stared at me for a second, but when back to what he was saying. Well, that was rude. He said.

"It was that single minded seal that changed the course of my life forever". Nami asked what he was talking about, be he started his story.

"It started 20 years ago, I was a younger man. My fellow pirates of mine landed on this island with a single purpose, to find the treasure that was said to rest here. 200 men have searched for a moth and no treasure has been found. The only treasure chest that has been found has been empty. Pack up me, were leaving"! I'm sorry to say, I got bored and fell on my back, falling asleep.

I was kicked awake by Nami and she yelled at me.

"You feel asleep"?! I said with a groan. (She kicked me in the head).

"So, Zoro does it". She said.

'We should help Gaimon with the treasure". Luffy asked.

"Aren't you s thief that steals from Pirates"? Nami said.

"How rude, I may be a thief, but I have a conscience". I grumbled under my breath.

"Yeah, says the person who kicks me in the head". I was either ignored or not heard, because I didn't get hit and nobody said anything. We got on this turtle/cow and I grinned and pointed at the sky.

"Hey! Look at the view". Zoro laughed at me and stomped along. We got off when he reaches this huge boulder and Luffy asked.

"Is this it"? Gaimon asked.

"Yes, this is the place". I was confused, why are we here? I asked.

"What's here"? Nami yelled.

"If you didn't fall asleep you would know, his treasure is here"! Gaimon yelled.

"It finally is the day, get to it Strawhat"! Luffy said.

"Sure thing". Before Luffy could go up, I asked.

"Hey, I wanna come"! Luffy grinned at me and said.

"Hang on". I grabbed the back of his shirt tightly as I heard Nami sigh and Luffy yell.

"GUM-GUM…" he shot his fist in the air." ROCKET"! We were flung in the air and I grabbed him tighter so I didn't fall and somehow landed piggyback. I hopped off when his feet touched the ground. I said.

"Thanks Luff". He nodded as he had a hand to hold his hat in place. I heard Gaimon shout.

"Hey, the chest! You see"! I heard them shouting as Luffy picked the chest that was there. He called.

"There are 6 down there". Gaimon said.

"Ok, bring down my treasure". Luffy said.

"Nope". I stared at him confused; I was not looking at him when picked them up. Gaimon said.

"What"? Luffy said.

"I don't wanna. Sucks for you". What is he up too? I know he wouldn't steal this guy's treasure. Nami said.

"What kind of crap is that, Luffy? Give the man back his treasure". Usopp said.

"You ass, that treasure belongs to Gaimon and you know it! Aki do something". I looked at Luffy's face and said to them.

"Sorry, Luffy's the captain, no can do". They shouted stuff at me. They started yelling at him too and Gaimon said in a down voice.

"It's alright". Nami said.

"No, it's no alright". I ignored their conversation and whispered to Luffy.

"What are you up to"? He started at me with a neutral expression and said.

"You'll see". I sat down on the ground with my legs crossed, this might take a while. Luffy sat next to me, his hat shadowing his eyes. Gaimon said.  
"I hoped it might not be true, but it is. There empty". Oh, that's it! Good ole Luffy! I chuckled. Luffy said.

"Yep, there empty". Nami said.

"That's said. The treasure he guarded for 20 long years have been empty boxes". I heard Gaimon weep from up here and felt bad for him too even if I don't care much for treasure. Gaimon cried.

"That's happens all the time. That it leads to no treasure, but that's the kind of rick you got to take when you're a treasure hunting Pirate! You could search all your life and never touch treasure! A lot of pirates live like that, believe me". Luffy cracked up laughing and said.

"Try not to be too upset old man; it's a good thing we came along after 20 years! 30 years later and you might have been dead! Since this treasure hunt is a bust, you'll need something else to fill your time. Why don't you join up with us and search for the One Piece"! Gaimon still crying asked.

"What you're asking me? I know how I must look to you people. Other people wouldn't even speak to me, but you were kind". I stood up and looked over all of them with a small barely noticeable smile. Luffy nodded at me and I jumped down and landed on all fours. They all jumped shocked at my sudden appearance and Luffy was next to me a second later.

We walked back to the boat with Nami scolding me on doing stuff like that and I told her I was fine, but then Usopp joined in. On the way also, Gaimon declined our offer nicely, but he did. We were by our boat and Luffy asked.

"Are you sure you wanna stay here"? Gamoin said.

"I'm sure, there is something far more valuable then treasure I must protect". Usopp asked.

"More than gold"? I looked at the animals around him and nodded in understanding. I understood him of course. I felt like a protector at times and I couldn't control the want to protect people close to me. Gaimon said.

"For the past 20 years, these guys have stuck by my side by thick and thin. I can't leave them". They started licking him and he laughed. "Now that I know the treasure isn't here, I finally feel free. I can concentrate on the things that really matter to me and after all these years I've grown fond of this little box. Too bad, you pretty cool for a guy that's a scrub brush". Zoro said.

"These wired creatures her are your true friends".

"Yeah, with friends it does not matter what they look like or are". Luffy said.

"Yeah and he's the weirdest of them all". I grinned as Gaimon yelled.

"Excuse me"! We all laughed at this. We soon got on the boat and waved bye to Gaimon and soon were off into the sea again. I and the crew were hanging by the deck. Nami asked.

"So you knew that there was none in the treasure box Aki". I said.

"Nope". She yelled.

"The why did you take Luffy's side"? I looked at her with a serious expression and said.

"I'll always trust what Luffy says no matter what, he's my brother after all". Usopp and Nami were shocked.

"He is"?! I nodded.

"Yep, just not by blood". They quieted and I got to a different topic.

"Even though the island was small and not really exciting, I'm glad me came here". Luffy said.

"Me too"! Zoro nodded his head.

"I can second that". Usopp agreed with me and Nami did too. I lay in the deck and closed my eyes. It was nice and peaceful until I heard.

"NOW, I WANT MEAT"! My eyes shot open and we all yelled.

"LUFFY"!

**This chapter was small because I like doing it in arcs, but I updated really quick in like two days! I hoped you liked this and please tell me what you think! I added that bit on the end because I don't ending bits on the end blank, I might use some made up Nakamaship later on, I love stuff like that. My next update will be this, Girl falls into One Piece or one of my other stories. **


	6. Baraite Don Krieg anf Hawk Eyes Mihawk

One Piece: Luffy's Friend

Chapter 6

I was spread out a couple of feet from Zoro, absorbing the sun when I heard a bang. I looked to see Luffy with a large crate in his arms. I paled when I noticed the words on the side of the crate in bold and red: DANGER. I stood up with a yawn and walked over to it. It was a bunch of cannon balls. I surprised Kaya; the sweet naïve girl put this in for us. Nami asked.

"Cannon balls"? Luffy said.

"Yeah, since we have cannon, I want to use it". Usopp said.

"Just leave the cannoning to me. When I was three I rode on a passing cannon ball". I looked over to see Luffy ignoring him. He was at the cannon and I looked at it too, having no idea how to use it. Luffy yelled.

"Zoro, do you know how to shoot this"? I looked to see Zoro still sleeping and Nami complained about it. Luffy asked me.

"Aki, do you know how"? I shrugged.

"Not a clue". Nami said.

"A little while from here there is a reef excellent for target practice". Usopp and Luffy starting getting excited and I got to admit, I was too. I always wanted to shoot a cannon even if I don't have a clue how to. We ended up at the thing Nami told us about and Lufft tried, but he missed and Luffy said.

"That was way off the mark". Zoro voice came from above.

"What's that noise going on down there"? I snorted, now he notices. Luffy answers him.

"Cannon fire practice". I asked.

"I wanna go"! Luffy moved off and I loaded a cannon ball in and shot it out, it went flying, but missed the target on the other side of where Luffy hit it. I pouted.

"Aw, I missed". Usopp took and started steering it. It hit the large rock and blasted it. My eyes widened and I grinned as Luffy said.

"Wow, you hit it on the first try". I nodded and said.

"Yeah, it went boom"! Nami said.

"No more canons for Aki". I sulked and stepped back a little; remember not to piss of Nami. I'll just try it when she's not here. Usopp said.

"What ya think. I'm the master when it comes to aiming. So are you impressed yet". Luffy nodded.

"Yeah, you better believe it. You get to be our sniper". I nodded.

"Truthfully, I thought you were only good at lying and slingshots". He shot me a glare, but went back to saying.

"Wait, I don't get to be captain"? Luffy said.

"No, I'm still the captain". I laughed at them and heard Zoro chuckled from above. They walked into the kitchen and I told them I was going to stay on the deck. I was now alone out her and it was real quiet. I woke to someone stomping on the deck. I dodged the sword he had out as he yelled.

"Get out here, you damn pirates". He swung at me and I ducked again. He said.

"I've gotten a lot of Pirates head in the past and you think you can kill my partner"! He smashed his sword on the boat again and I jumped on him and punched him in the face. He fell on his back and I landed on his chest. I was hopping up and down, making him loose his breath. Then I punched him in the face again. Come on, we just got the boat. I heard Luffy from above.

He was groaning and I heard Zoro say.

"Johnny, please tell me that isn't you". I didn't get off and kept on hopping and wondered how Zoro knew him. The guy yelled.

"Get off of me and who's saying my name like they know me or something". I hit him in the face again and said.

"Shut up, boat killer"! Zoro said.

"Aki, get off". I hesitated, but did and stood a good 3 feet away with my arms crossed over my chest. He jumped up and looked at Zoro. He shouted.

"Big bro Zoro". Zoro said.

"Johnny it is you. What are you doing here"? Johnny said.

"Big bro". Zoro said.

"Where Yosaku"? Luffy asked.

"Do you know this guy"? I looked the guy over, he had short black hair, a tattoo on his cheek, glasses, purple t-shirt, blue half jacket and white pants. Johnny asked Zoro when he saw him.

"Big bro Zoro, what are you doing on a pirate ship"? Zoro said.

"Hey relax is everything okay? Where's Yosaku"? The guy ran off somewhere and Zoro followed him. I decided to let them be. They pulled some guy on the boat and he looked like shit. He was breathing heavy and had blood around his mouth. Zoro asked what happened and Johnny replied.

"Up until a couple of days ago, he was full of life and now he keeps fainting and getting really pale. I have no idea what's causing it. His teeth been falling out and his old wound started bleeding. I just thought maybe we could rest on a little island. Then a cannon ball came flying from this ship"! My eyes widened opps. They bowed saying they were sorry and I grinned embarrassingly, scratching the back of my head and said.

"Er Yeah, sorry about that". Johnny said.

"Sorry, isn't good enough". Luffy and Usopp freaked out and I said.

"Aw man, I didn't mean to kill him"! Johnny was crying and Yosaku was still breathing heavy. Johnny said to Zoro.

"Big bro, give it to me straight, is he gonna die"? Zoro looked like he didn't know what to say. I heard Nami say.

"So dumb". I snapped my head in her direction and Zoro said.

"Watch it"! I said.

"Yeah, I don't know him, but don't mock the man's pain". She knelt down and confused me when she started grabbing the man's tongue. He grabbed Nami's arm and yelled.

"Stop it; whatever you're doing stop it"! I kicked him in the back as Nami pushed him away. I said, pissed off.

"You! Stop manhandling her"! He glared at me and I could almost feel Nami shock before for some reason she asked for limes. They came back a minute later with a bunch of limes and they started squeezing it in his mouth. Nami said.

"He's got scurvy". Johnny asked.

"Scurvy"? I said.

"Hey, I remember hearing something like that before". Nami nodded.

"Yeah, we weren't too late; he should be fine in a couple of days". Well, that's good. Johnny said.

"Really big sis, thank you big sis". She pushed him away. She said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Please, don't call me that". I laughed under my breath. She started talking about Scurvy, but I got bored so I went over to Usopp and Luffy. They were stuffing limes in his mouth like crazy and Luffy said.

"You're smart, you're like a doctor". I nodded.

"I didn't even know that". Usopp said.

"Hah, how about that I was right, she isn't dumb". Nami yelled.

"YOU GUYS ARE MORANS, EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW ABOUT SCURVY"! I back up a little, before she could try to take her anger out on me or something. Then Yasaku got up and then him and Johnny were jumping around and dancing yelling Hooray, hooray! Nami screamed.

"You can't heal that quickly"! Yosaku looked weird or his clothes were. He had a red helmet on his head with a medal plate on the forehead, black t-shirt, checkered yellow shorts that stopped about mid-thigh (Which was kinda weird), a long green thing that looked like a bathrobe and a cigarette in his hand. They said.

"Let us introduce ourselves, I'm Johnny and I'm Yosaku, were the best pirate hunting duo in the world". Yosaku said.

"Big bro Zoro over there used to be one of us". Zoro walked over to them. Zoro said.

"Small world never thought we'd see you too again". Johnny said.

"If you think you're surprised, we never imagined Pirate hunter Zoro becoming a pirate himself". They clasped hands and then Yosaku fell over. I jumped at the suddenness of it. They took him to an empty room and we all sat in the kitchen, bread on the table. Nami said.

"Let what happened teach you a lesson". Zoro said.

"Yep, see what happens when you choose a life on the sea". Usopp said.

"This means we need to get the right amount of nutrients with the least amount of food". Nami said.

"It absolutely necessary we have someone on the ship that knows how to do that". Luffy was eating bread. Luffy said.

"Right, the ship needs a cook". He jumped up. "Let's go find us cook". Usopp agreed with him and I said.

"Yeah, no one here knows how, _free of charge". _I sent a look at Nami and I heard Zoro give a suspicious cough. Nami didn't look at me. Johnny said.

"A cook, I know just the place. The food is going to blow your mind". I licked my lips, real foot sounded good right, maybe cake too. Luffy said.

"That's great, where to"? Johnny said.

"Be warned, this place is close to the Grand Line and I heard a lot of rumors lately. A certain Hawkeyed man you're looking for is there". My head snapped up and I stared at Zoro. I might not be the most knowledgeable person around, but I know certain important people. If he's who I think he is… I shook my head and ignored my thoughts as I saw Zoro grin. Johnny said.

"Set the course, northeast". We were sailing for a bit in the direction he said and I saw a weird shape in the water and squinted to see what it was. Johnny called.

"Our destination, the sea restaurant Baratie"! I looked at it amazed,, it was a floating restaurant with the front and back like a fish. Luffy called out.

"It a big fish"! I heard a horn and was surprised I didn't see it earlier. It was a Marine ship and large one at that. Either, there were a lot of people on there or the leader was a very cocky person. I said.

"Hey Luffy, the Marines. I want to fight". I felt myself get hit in the head and Nami saying I had problems. I frowned, I didn't like Marines and we were Pirates, so they would attack, would they? Luffy looked away from me, not wanting to get hit by Nami. Usopp asked.

"There not gonna fire at us, right Luffy"? Zoro started mumbling atbout his bad luck and I glared at the ship. I saw this guy in a suit with Pink hair say.

"I never seen that Pirate flag. I'm Iron Fist Full Body, but you can call me sir". I think that answers that question from earlier, he gets a big ship because of his cockiness. "You there, who's the captain, identify yourself"! Luffy stepped up.

"My name is Luffy". Usopp also stepped up.

"My name is Usopp". Luffy said.

"We made our flag the day before yesterday". Usopp said.

"Yeah and I drew it". Luffy looked at him with an annoyed expression. I just stared at the Marine. Iron fist said.

"You did, is that so. You stop looking at me like that". If possible, I glared even more. He looked away from and stared at something behind us. "Hey you too over there, I've seen you before. You that Pirate hunting Duo that goes after the small fish, right. You finally been caught by Pirates"? They started stuttering and I frowned, he was not only a Marine, he was a bastard too. "Now that's a laugh". A typical blond came over to him and grabbed his arm saying.

"Hey baby let's get going". He agreed with her and before they left, Johnny called out.

"Hey, wait a minute. You think small bounty hunters would go after these guys"?! I looked to see him throw bounty poster all over. I heard him say.

"There an eyesore, sink them". My eyes widened as I yelled with a growl.

"WHAT"?! Zoro looked at me.

"What are you screaming about"? I said.

"They're going to attack our ship". Luffy got made and I looked at everyone behind me and I saw Nami looking at one of the posters and she had a scary look on her face. Forgetting about the Marines for a moment and worrying about her, I walked over to her and knelt down to her height on the floor. I said.

"Nami, are you okay"? She jumped and said she was fine. I nodded and saw what bounty she was staring at. Some guy named Arlong. I don't know anything about him, but he has a high bounty and she likes money, so maybe. I decided not to say anything; she would of if she wanted to. I walked back over to Luffy to see then a cannon ball coming toward us. Luffy called out.

"Leave it to me". He stretched his arms back till his hands grabbed the mast and the cannon ball was in his stomach and he called out.

"GUM-GUM… SLINGSHOT"! Luffy hit the mast and I winced, that's gotta hurt. Two guys that were dressed like chefs grabbed Luffy and me being curious and wary, I followed them. We ended up in the restaurant and Luffy was bowing with me behind him. He said.

"Sir, I'm very sorry"! This guy was weird I guess, he had chef clothes on, a large chef hat, a blond braided beard and a peg leg? Luffy looked horrified at it, please tell me he doesn't think he did it. It looks too old to be new. Luffy screamed.

"Ah, your leg"! I jumped as the chef screamed.

"Idiot"! He kicked Luffy in the face and I frowned. Is Luffy in any real danger? Well, I'm right here. The chef said.

"Don't worry; you didn't do this to my leg". His foot was still in Luffy's face. Luffy fell on his back and he looked at me.

"Who are you"? I said.

"Grey D. Aki. Friend of his". He said.

"That doesn't explain why you're here; did you fire it at me"? I shook my head.

"Nope, bit I don't trust strangers with my friends". He stared at me and I stared back. He looked back at Luffy and said.

"I'm all banged up. Prepare to pay charged for the ship are gonna cost you". Oh great, we don't have money for that. I helped Luffy up as he said.

"I'm not gonna ask you to cut me some slack, but I'm flat broke". He said.

"Direct eh, if you have no money, you have no choice but to work". Luffy agreed and the chef said.

"You'll work unpaid for a whole year". Luffy agreed for a minute and then realized what he said. Luffy started freaking out. I said.

"Oi, that's not going to work, chef". He said.

"That's head chef and it's the fee". Luffy showed him a finger and The head chef asked.

"What's that supposed to mean"? Luffy said.

"I can only work for one week". I sighed, this will take a while. The Head Chef said.

"Ha, yeah right. Get real". Luffy put a second finger and said.

"Fine, 2". The chef was getting annoyed that much I could tell. He said.

"You wrecked the restaurant and seriously injured the Head chef, that's a serious offence". Luffy tried going 3 three weeks. He started swinging his feet around and I ducked with wide eyes. I jumped up.

"Hey, you crazy old man! Watch where you're swinging"! He kicked me and it hit my stomach. I groaned as I fell to the knees, feeling like I got kicked by a bull. I stood slowly with a glare. This is why I hate old people. Luffy came out of rubble and he shouted.

"No deal, I waited 10 long years to become a pirate and I'm not going to wait another year stuck in this restaurant". I nodded.

"Yeah and I'm going to make you let him go"! It was amusing at first, but this is now annoying. No way is Luffy staying here for a year. The head chef said.

"If you value your time so much, I'll tell you what you both could do to settle your debt quickly. It will cause you both a leg". My eyes widened, what this man is crazy! Luffy said.

"That's pricy". No kidding. The head chef said.

"Good, I got your attention". I was standing next to Luffy, almost in front of him. I said

"You ain't getting any legs from us"! He looked thoughtful as he said.

"I'll give you a deal. You both work for 6 months since we want to be by him so badly"! My eyes widened hell no! I and Luffy yelled.

"No"! I ducked but he punched Luffy into a wall. I jumped up about to yell and then I got hit and flew at the wall next to Luffy. I groaned as he said.

"You'll never win if you don't give in sometimes". Luffy yelled.

"It's still no"! He looked at me and I gave him a stern nod. He started talking about respect. We kept on arguing with the guy and after getting tossed around a couple of times. I heard a crack and we fell through the ceiling. I landed on my back with a groan and I looked to see the Head Chef land on Luffy. The Head Chef got off Luffy and Luffy said.

"I can breathe again". I sat up holding my throbbing head. The head chef called out who I learned was named Zeff.

"Damn it my ceiling, another thing that needs to be fix because of you both"! It's his fault too, damn chef! He blaimed it on us and Luffy yelled.

"How is it our fault, you attacked us"! I yelled.

"Yeah, so back off! I could have broken my back". One of the chefs called him and I looked around to see we were in the eating room and a couple of chefs were holding a blond haired guy in a suit back. He said.

"Sanji, don't tell me you went on another rampage"? Sanji said.

"Put a cork in it, old man". Zeff said back.

"Oh, now you're ordering me around. Just who do you think you're talking to? Do you want to sink my restaurant to the bottom of the sea"?! He hit Sanji in the face with his peg leg and the guy on the floor laughed. Wait a minute, that's the bastard that got us in this mess. I growled at him before Zeff kicked him out. Then this big guy with large arms started arguing with Sanji and a voice yelled out.

"Full Body! Fully body"! I looked to see a regular Marine running and wobbling this way. Luffy said.

"This restaurant is crazy". I nodded.

"You're telling me". Fullbody and the marine starting talking about this escaped Pirate. The Marine started saying something, but then got shot. I jumped and looked to see someone with a gun out. This guy started walking in and Zeff and that big guy were talking to each other. The guy had blood on him and his clothes were crappy. He sat at an empty table and put one leg on the table. He said.

"I don't care what it is, bring me something to eat. Come on, this is a restaurant". The Big guy came to him with a happy smile on his face and said.

"Hello and welcome you damn crook". I blinked, well that's a way to great someone you feed. The Pirate said.

"I'm going to say this one more time. Bring me something to eat and make it quick". The Fullbody said.

"That cook is going to get us killed". The big guy said.

"Right away, but I be so bold in inquire how are you paying for your meal"? He shoved the gun in his face and asked.

"Will a bullet be enough"? The Big guy's soured as he said.

"So, you don't have any money then"? He slammed his hands down on him and broke he chair and making the pirate go on the floor. All Zeff had to say was

"That dumbass Patty had to break another chair". I swear, these people are weird, not that I have any room to talk. Patty said.

"Sorry, but our policy is to only serve paying costumers". The crowd was cheering and I thought it was pretty stupid, he already beat the man, and he wants to kill their pride too? The guy's stomach growled and Patty said.

"Aw, I can hear your stomach grumbling from here, Pirate". I rolled my eyes. The Pirate replied.

"That was a fart, jerk. Get me something to eat now". Patty yelled.

"We're not getting you anything to eat, so beat it"! I heard footsteps and saw the blond guy Sanji walking off into the kitchen. He kept on kicking him and I scowled deeply, it reminded me of those Mountain bandits' years ago. I turned to see a troubled look on Full body's face. I smirked, I can take my anger out on him, and he's an ass anyway.

I looked at him and he said.

"Pirate get away from me"! I took a step closer enjoying this. He said.

"Who the hell are you"? I smirked wider.

"Grey D. Aki and don't you forget it". His eyes widened.

"The spawn of grey D. Hikaru and Akira. I should have known where trash was from". I scowled and I looked at him with a dead serious look, I said.

"You insulted my parents". He was crawling away on his hands and knees and I Kicked him so hard in the ass he flew out the door and landed on the other Marine. I chuckled and noticed no one was paying attention. Zoro looked at me and I shrugged, not knowing of he saw it or not. Usopp and Nami were with him, but I stayed where I was.

I saw Patty grab the Pirate and go out what I thought was the back door. I looked over at Luffy but he disappeared. I decided to see that pirate, Luffy would be there. What do you know, he was on top of the boat and I saw the guy lying on the ground. The door opened and I saw Sanji come and place a plate of food and water in front of him. That's real nice; a guy that has no money still gets to be served because anyone could see he is starving.

Sanji sat down smoking. The pirate said. "Take it and leave me alone, I won't accept charity. I doesn't matter how bad I may be, just take away the stuff now". Sanji said.

"Stop your whining and eat already. I don't care what they say in there, if you're hungry you're a costumer". The guy's stomach growled again and Sanji said.

"It's amazing how beautiful and cruel this ocean can be. It's almost a death sentence to have no food or water out here. I know how it feels to hungry out at sea more than anyone. You can die for your pride, but if you eat now, can't you fight for your pride later on in the future". He was eating the food really fast and I'm happy I never had to go hungry like that ever. The Pirate said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I truly thought I was going to die"! I could hear him crying and couldn't but feel bad for him. To not eat and actually cry about it is sure something. I heard Luffy laugh and say something about a cook. Oh, so I guess Sanji is our new cook, eh. He doesn't seem bad, a good heart felt man. I heard Lufffy say.

"You're lucky he gave you some food, you weren't looking there! I thought you were a goner. Hey listen Mr. Cook! Why don't you quit this boat and join my crew". I chuckled and leaned against the wall with my arms crossed in a shadow. Luffy said while they stared at him dumbfounded.

"I could use a cook like you on my pirate ship". Luffy jumped from the roof, spared a quick glance at me and sat on the railing next to Sanji and Sanji asked.

"So you're a pirate"? Luffy nodded and Sanji asked.

"Is that why you did a crazy thing and shot a cannon ball"? Hey, that was an accident! Luffy thought the same as me because he told them that. He then told us about that Zeff guy that used to be a pirate cook. I zoned out, but went back when I heard Sanji say.

"Yeah, it's gotten so bad that people come just to see the cooks fight the pirates". I grinned at that, never ate at a place like that before. "Every day it's a new rampage, it wasn't long before the waiters got scared and bailed". Luffy asked.

"So, you joining my Pirate crew or what"? Sanji said.

"Sorry, but there is a reason why I work here and I can't walk away from it". Luffy got in his face and yelled.

"No way! I don't accept". The Sanji guy and got angry as he asked.

"What?! You don't accept"?! Luffy went back to sitting and he said.

"It's very simple, you're a good cook and I need one, so were Pirate together". Sanji said.

I have a reason for staying". Luffy asked.

"Then what is it"? Sanji said.

"I don't have to tell you". Luffy said.

"What the-. You just told me to listen"! Sanji was pissed now as he got in his face.

"I already told you my answer was no and that's all you need to hear from me! Now, take your pirate ship and go find a cook somewhere else, strawhat"! Luffy got pissed as he yelled.

"You listen to me jerk, unless there asking for a beating"! I stood from the shadows and said in a drawl like voice.

"Cool it, Chef Boy, Luffy". They both yelled shut up. I frowned.

"You shut up"! The chef yelled.

"This has nothing to do with you, goggles". I glared.

"What is up with you making fun of people things, bastard"?! We were glaring at him and him at us. I walked over and sat next to Luffy, a scowl on my lips. The guy said.

"No to get between you guys, but". We all yelled at him.

What is it"! He said.

"My name is Ghin and I'm a crew member of Don Krieg's Pirate fleet and you say that you're a pirate yourself". Luffy face went from enraged to curious as he stared at him. "What is it that you seek"? Luffy face brightened as he said.

"Oh, the One Piece, soon I'm going to sail the Grand Line and find it". Ghin said.

"Well, you can't have been seeking it for long. You don't have a cook yet, your crew can't be all that big". Luffy said.

"Nope he's only the 6th member" Sanji snapped at him.

"I told you I'm not going, so don't count me"! Ghin said.

"You seem like a nice kid, so I'll give you some friendly advice. The Grand Line is a place you'll want to avoid. Your young, you don't need to rush into anything. Remember the Grand Line is a small part of the ocean. There are plenty part on the ocean to explore". Like Luffy wouldn't go there just because it's Dangerous. Plus, what a dream if you don't take risks? Luffy said.

"I see. Why don't you tell me what to avoid in the Grand Line now"? Ghin said.

"I can't. I don't know anything, I don't understand it and that's why I fear it". Sanji said.

"For being a crew member of Don Krieg's you're a pretty wimpy Pirate". Well, they are only from the East Blue and that's supposed to be the weakest sea. Then again, a lot of strong people came from here. Luffy asked.

"Who's Don Krieg"? I said.

"I think some pirate in the East Blue or something". I don't know that much about him. We talked for a bit and then got him a boat to sail away on. He was on his boat and in the water and Luffy said.

"Thanks for the advice, but I'm still going to sail the Grand Line". Ghin said.

"I know, do whatever you want. I'm just a stranger, so go wherever you want to go. I just wanted to give you a fair warning. And to you Chef, thank you for everything. You saved my life and I owe you for that. Your looking skills are the best I ever seen. I hope to come again sometime". Sanji said with a grin.

"I'll have a seat for you". I grinned and told him.

'Yeah hope you get their safe". He nodded at me and said.

"Thank you". Before anything else was said, I heard Zeff's voice say.

"Chore boys, get up here right now"! My eyes widened, he better be talking about Sanji and Luffy. But if he's the chef, than he thinks I'm a boy. I now wish I didn't stay where I was and went with Zoro. I heard Zeff say.

"You're both hard to find". I saw him look over at the plate and glass on the deck and I froze. Would Sanji get in trouble for that? I might jump in then, someone getting in trouble for helping a starving person is too stupid! Sanji said.

"Ghin go". Ghin said.

"Sorry, you'll probably get fired for giving me that free food". Sanji walked over to the dishes, picked them up and threw them in the ocean. I gave a snort and gave a small grin. Sanji said.

"Now there's no proof, so there is no reason for me to get yelled at". Luffy grinned at him and I let my own grin get wider. This guy's funny too! The guy's sail went down and Sanji said.

"Try not to get caught again, you hear"? Ghin bowed to Sanji and sailed away. It was a right momet and all until Zeff ruined it by yelling.

"Sanji! Chore boys, get back to work"! I walked forward and said.

"I didn't agree to work for you"! He said.

"Well I did, 6 months for you and him"! I stared at him with my mouth open. What, that's no fair. Luffy grinned and slapped me on the back.

"Let's got then"! I groaned and scowled. I don't want to do this! This is Luffy's and the damned Marine's fault! We both got an apron and I tied in around my waist. We walked in the kitchen and Luffy said.

"Hi I'm Luffy and I' one of the new chore boys, nice to meet you". I hope Luffy hasn't got in in his mind that I'm a bot now. I just won't admit it, I'm afraid this is like other places and girls have to wear dresses and I hate those. Luffy sat in a chair and started picking his nose. I just stood there relaxed with my hands behind my head.

I sat on the barrel and Luffy started rocking on the chair he was sitting in. The guys screamed at Luffy.

"Don't just sit there picking your nose, wash the dishes or something"! I laughed and they screamed at me.

"You too"! I shrugged and walked over to the sink with Luffy. We started washing dishes and I sighed, this is not what I had in mind when I decided to become a pirate years ago. They started talking about Sanji and how he flirts with costumers and they were complaining about it. That be amusing to see. I jumped to see Luffy break a dish and realized I was so in their conversation, I was doing it too. One of the chef's asked.

"Why does he stay if they are always fighting"? Another one said.

"I think he wants to be the Head Chef". I actually stopped washing them, but they kept breaking from Luffy. The guy Patty came up to us and yelled.

"Chore boys! Just how many dishes have you broken into tiny pieces"?! I we expected to count them or something? Why do people ask questions like that? Luffy dropped one on the floor and exclaimed.

"Aw, man! I forgot to count". I snorted and decided laughing would not help my case. Patty yelled.

"I wasn't be serious you idiot! Why are you breaking them"? I said.

"We didn't do it on purpose". He yelled at me.

"It shouldn't happen anyway"! He took a broom from him and took a piece of meat of a plate and then touched a hot bowl and smashed a whole lot of other dishes. I laughed, this was way too funny. Good thing Luffy never wanted to be a waiter or something. They screamed at him and decided I was at fault for this too. Patty grabbed Luffy's face and said.

"Why don't you both take orders in the dining room". We were set downstairs and Luffy asked.

"I wonder if Koby got bored of all this work too". I said.

"Naw, he was too scared remember"? He nodded.

"Oh yeah, the coward". I heard Nami call.

"Chore People"! I was her and she was grinning at us and Luffy said.

"What are you doing"?! Usopp said.  
"We heard you both have to work here for 6 months". I glared, I shouldn't have to dammit. I hate this job, I'm meant to be a Pirate! Zoro called.

"Is it okay if we redraw the flag for our ship"? I pouted, now they're just making fun of us. Luffy ran over to them and sai with me fast on his heels.

"You eating without me? What kind of crew are you, how could you do this to me"?! I nodded and said.

"Y-yeah, I don't wanna work here"! Nami laughed at the sad face I was making. Zoro said with a grin.

"Hold on, I think that their business right"? I glared at him. He's the First Mate, but he's being mean. When Zoro was looking away, Luffy shuck his finger in his nose and put a booger in Zoro's drink. Nami and Usopp were trying to hold their snickers in. Zoro said.

"You know… I have to say the food here is quite delicious". He was about to take a drink and before it reached his lips, he showed it in Luffy face. I cracked up and laughed, no matter that I was not happy. While this was going on, I tried to sneak a piece of lobster, but Nami hit my Hand away. She said with a smirk.

"Workers don't get to eat". I looked at her and pouted and made my eyes big. She coughed and looked away. When she looked back at me, I took out the big guns and gave her full blown Puppy dog eyes and works a lot if I say so myself. She broke and I took a couple of piece. My eyes widened, this is so good! Ghin was right, the best thing I ever tasted. I looked to see Luffy choking on the floor. Zoro also stood up.

I noticed everyone staring and whispering. I tensed until I realized how harmless it was. Nami was slamming the table, she was laughing too hard. Suddenly, Sanji was on his knees and held out a rose to Nami, he said.

"Oh, dear ocean! Thank you for this treasure you shared from your depths". I snorted, he changes. I think I know what the other cooks meant by Sanji flirting. Nami looked confused and Sanji said.

"I can't stand this hardship of loving you from afar. It is too much that I'm willing to sail to the end of the earth id if it means your beauty by your side. How great it would be to travel the sea, but a great obstacle blocks our way. ". I blinked and backed up and kinda hid behind Zoro when I saw the hearts come to his eyes. I'm glad I look like a boy. Zoro gave a grunt, but I was not moving until he was back to normal. I heard Zeff voice.

"And that great obstacle would be me right, Sanji"? I jumped, I don't want to work! I heard Sanji mumble.

"Ah, stupid Geezer". Zeff said.

"This is an opportunity you can't pass up. Why don't you join them and become a Pirate. I have no need to keep you here at my restaurant". Sanji grinded his teeth and I wondered what he would say. I stood next to Zoro instead of behind him and ignored the smirk he gave me. Zoro sat down and I sat on the floor with my legs crossed, tired of standing. Sanji stared at Zeff and said.

"Hey listen pal; I'm the sous chef of this place. What do you mean you don't need me anymore"? Zeff said.

"You fight with costumers all the time. You flirt with any girl under 80 that walks through here. You can't even cook a decent mean, your worth less to me than the chum after brunch. That's what I mean". My eyes widened, damn! I'm happy I look like a boy right now because I think I would have freaked out if he started flirting with me. I can't leave either. Sanji said.

"So uh". I saw the chefs laughing up there and Zeff continued.

"Oh and let's not forget about the other cooks avoid you like your poison. So run and be a pirate or whatever, just get out of this restaurant". Well to me the cooks are bastards. I looked at Sanji, curious of his reaction. Sanji said in a low voice.

"So that's how it is, you shoot your mouth off and expect me to just take it, old man? I could just blow off anything you said, but I won't let anyone trash my cooking! I'm staying as a sous chef and that's final"! While talking he was walking to Zeff and he grabbed him by the throat. Sanji yelled.

"DO YOU HERE ME". Zeff said.

"What do you think you're doing, grabbing your chef by the collar"? He threw Sanji at our table and all three of them picked up there food and I grimaced, that looked like it hurt. Sanji said.

"Enough with the games. You can try to kick me out, but I'm here to stay. I'm not going anywhere old man. Not till you're dead and gone". Zeff gave a chuckle and walked away saying.

"I still got 100 years of kicking your ass in me". Sanji said.

"He always has the last word". Luffy patted Sanji and said.

"See, he said it's cool, now you can become a pirate". I grinned when he started screaming at him and fell on my back laughing. He set the table back up and gave Nami fruit and wine or something like that, he said.

"My apologizes, I'll give you some fruit my princess". I looked at him in shock, is he bipolar or something. I would be scared if he acted like that. Nami grinned and said.

"Your too kind, it looks wonderful". Sanji nodded and Usopp freaked out on him yelling.

"Hey, don't forget about us, Mister Casanova! We better get an apology too". Sanji got in his face and said.

"This tea should be more than adequate for you, you should be thanking me". Usopp snapped.

"What"?! I want to leave already, but I knew Luffy would not leave without Sanji on his crew and decided her alright even if he was weird when it came to girls. Usopp told Zoro to take him out and Zoro said with a sweat drop.

"You take him out". I laughed and stood up again. Nami clasped her hands together and said.

"Stop it, please don't fight over me". Sanji said, with the hearts still in his eyes.

"Of course my dear". Usopp screamed.

"How said it was about you"?! I was grinning; this was really fun especially since I was bored in the kitchen. Name said with an 'innocent' face.

"I just wanted to tell you… the food here is really delicious, but it's a little too expensive for me". Nami was touching his face and Sanji said.

"Relax, it's free". She hugged him yelling thank you and I decided he was doomed when he started making noises. He kinda scares me though. He then gave them a blank face and said.

"You guys still have to pay though". Usopp exploded at him and Zoro said.

"How very generous of you". Luffy laughed and I just noticed him sitting down with a drink. I decided to stay standing. Sanji them punched Luffy in the head and started dragging him to the kitchen and I decided to quickly follow so I didn't get hit too, after all he didn't know I was a girl. We did kitchen work for a while

….

It's been four days and me and Luffy been doing waiter work. I think Zeff knew I was a girl, but he didn't say anything, more like he was waiting for me to say something. I was doing dishes again, while Luffy was taking out the trash. I was being careful and I was halfway done. Patty came up to me and dragged me away from the sink. I frowned, I didn't do anything! He said.

"Waiter the tables out there". I nodded and grabbed the paper and pen he gave me. I grabbed a white waiter's apron and put it over my head and tied it around my waist. I walked outside and jumped when I saw a wine glass fall. I decided to see what the problem was. I walked over to her as she stood in shock, I asked.

"Miss, is there a problem". She date I just noticed ignored me and she did too. See what I get for trying to help! I just decided to wait to see what happened. The guy started freaking out and I looked to see a shadow, it looked like a ship. Everyone in the restaurant started freaking out and I looked around confused, it's just a ship and even if it's a Pirate ship, they must have seen one before, being out a see like this.

Some guy started muttering about the flag meaning death or something like that. I looked at the skull, but didn't know the Pirates of it. I was confused. He said. "It belongs to the rules of the east blue, Don Krieg"! I never heard of him before. Who the hell is he? The whole restaurant people started screaming as the ship got closer. I dropped the pad and pen on the floor and ran outside and saw Zeff. I stood beside, the only familiar person right now. I need to find my crew. I asked Zeff.

"Is that Don Krieg everyone is talking about"? He nodded, not looking away. Now that I looked at the ship I cringed, the thing looked like shit. It was right in front of us and I was getting antsy about my crew, I felt I need them here. I felt like a protector, like it was my job to protect them. I ran back in the restaurant and ran up the spiral stair case and got to Sanji when the door was thrown open. I saw Luffy and went over to him. I said.

"That must be Don Krieg". He nodded and we looked on as Krieg said.

"I need something to eat; I don't remember the last time I ate. Please sir, I need food and drink. I'm begging you". I saw Ghin holding him up by the arm. I looked at Sanji and noticed his stare on Krieg, real intense. The cooks near us started mumbling. Luffy said.

"I guess he's hungry". I frowned; he must be so hungry to have to beg like that. It would take me weeks of not eating to do that. I saw Sanji go up the stairs and Krieg fell to the floor. Ghin got next to him with a worried look and a yell of "Captain"! Ghin yelled.

"Please help him! Our Captain is on the brink on starvation! He'll die. Hasn't had a single bite to eat in days! He'll die if he dosen't get a single bite to eat". Patty then started laughing loudly as he said.

"Ah ha, ha, ha, this is great! I haven't laughed that hard in a long time! The great Don Krieg kneeling before us". I scowled, making fun of a man who is starving is just wrong. I don't know the feeling that well, I remember bits of it when they wouldn't give my parents food when I was younger. Ghin yelled.

"We have money! We are here as costumers this time". Patty said.

"Do you really think I'm stupid? Hey, get the hold of the Marines right away"! I growled low in my throat, I do not want to deal with those bastards right now. I felt Luffy hand on my shoulder telling me to calm down. Ghin asked.

"What"? Patty said.

"He's finally weak enough to be captured. And I'm not going to ruin it by letting him bet his strength back". I clutched my hands into fist, that's the coward's way out. I'll fight someone when they are able to fight back. It's an honor thing I have if you will. The costumers started muttered to themselves. They were probably cruise people or something like that. Getting scared so easily. Soon Krieg started getting up and said in a grave voice.

"I won't do anything. I won't do anything once I eat. I promice I'll leave quietly once I eat. So please be merciful and let me eat". Ghin yelled at him.

"You're a king Don Krieg, stop it"! I agree, I would never do that, unless it involved harming my family of course. Ghin continued. "Please don't reduce yourself to this. Your better that the common beggar sir, what about your pride"? Krieg went back to begging and we all just stared, it was not like I could do anything, I'm not a cook or anything like that and Luffy watching too. I heard Sanji above us and while Patty was mocking Krieg, he kicked him into a wall. I snickered. I think he deserved it.

Patty fell over the balcony and then hit the ground. I whistled, that had to hurt. Luffy was amazed though. Sanji had a bowl of food and wine bottle in his hands as he stood in front of Krieg. Sanji bent down and placed the food down saying.

"Here's food from your Captain". Krieg started stuffing his face with a "Thank You". Another chef with sun glasses on yelled.

"You dimwit, get that food away from him right now! Don't you realize he is a cold heartless killing machine?! This man is known as the worst of the East Blue. He is the most traitorous of most Pirates"! During all this, Krieg was still eating. Sun glasses then started telling a story,

"He pretended to be a Marine, the he took command of a Marine Vessel by killing a senior officer! He would raise the Marine flag to enter ports and then lay waste to the passenger ships there. He even showed the white flag before attacking enemy ships! He did anything to secure a victory"! Luffy said.

"That guy fights Dirty". I nodded.

"Yeah, I think I hate him now". That's disgusting and using Marines, our worst enemy. Don Krieg has no Pride at all. The sunglasses guy said.

"He's also matched in physical combat. You'll think he'll just leave us alone? That's not possible with a blood thirsty killer like him. He deserves death"! I snapped my head toward Krieg when I heard the bottle hit the ground. My eyes widened as he suddenly punched Sanji. He flew back and hit the ground on his back. Ghin looked freaked out.

With a scream the costumers left. Is he okay? I hope he didn't get hurt. He's part of the crew anyway. I clutched my fist and let my nails pinch my skin. Ghin said to Krieg.

"This is not what he agreed on! You gave me your word; you gave your promise that you would not ruin this place or hurt the man who saved us"! Krieg than grabbed Ghin shoulder hard and broke his shoulder with a crack. My eyes narrowed in hate. Attacked your own comrade is disgusting! I want to kill him! Luffy hand tightened on my shoulder and I almost forgot it was there. Krieg dropped him on the floor. Krieg said with a grin.

"This is a pretty good ship. I believe that I'll take it". The guy in the sunglasses gave a sob/yell. Sanji was leaning against something as he said.

"Right, I see". Krieg said.

"As you can see my ship is a wreak. Naturally I'll need a nice new one. After a few last chores, you all leave this ship". The sunglasses guy complained and I agreed. They would just leave, would they? Ghin was shaking on the floor as he said.

"Don Krieg you promised". Krieg said.

"There are about 100 men aboard my ship. All are weak with hunger. And many are seriously wounded, if you value your lives, you'll prepare food for every last one of them. I lost too many men to hunger already". The Sunglasses guy was screaming at him as I uncoiled my fist and leaned on my forearms to get a closer look. Krieg said.

"You refuse? I wasn't asking you, now make no mistake you wretched cook. I'm not placing an order, I'm giving you one. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, DON'T DEFY ME"! I jumped at the sudden yell, but let out a loud and angry growl that scared some of the chefs near me. Too bad Don Krieg didn't hear me. Ghin said to Sanji.

"Sanji, Sanji. I didn't mean for this to happen". Patty screamed at sanji.

"SEE WHAT YOU BROUGHT ON THIS RESTRAUNT, YOU BASTARD"! Sanji got up and the cooks started screaming at him. Sanji said.

"To the kitchen. Looks like I'll be cooking 100 more meals today". The cooks snapped at him. Me and Luffy both said.

"Sanji". The cooks screamed.

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY"?! Krieg said.

"Good, hop to it". Then the cooks suddenly surrounded him with large cooking utensils. They started accusing him of being with Don Krieg. Sanji said with his arms spread open.

"Okay, stop me if you wish. I know it's no secret that Don Krieg is a ruthless terrible man. But that doesn't matter to me. It doesn't matter what we feet these men. Who knows what's going to happen. I'm just a simple cook, no more and no less. If some one's going hungry, it's my duty to feed them. That's all I do, what do you say, is that wrong"? Patty then suddenly punched him in the back of the head. I jumped what the hell. He gives a big speech and then gets knocked down.

Patty said. "Some grab him, you bring free food to bums I kick out of this place over and over again. And I'm not about to argue about who is right in that situation. But this time you're just flat out wrong Sanji. I can't let you do things like this anymore. I need to protect this place; fortunately we got numbers on our side". He went digging in some cabinet. "It is Don Krieg, but what can he do from all of us. At a joint like this, Pirate scum comes like this night and day. Were fully prepared to face any kind of costumer." Sanji said.

"Is that…" Patty said.

"I really hope you saved some room for desert, because I have a secret recipe. That is truly to die for"! He suddenly had cannon in his large ass arms. He stop something a Krieg and it exploded and I clutched the railing tightly and made my feet firm on the ground. I squinted at the light and leaned forward. I looked behind me as the chefs talked to make sure Luffy was okay, a mere reflex. He was shocked or he looked it at least.

I heard Krieg. "Are you a chef or comedian? You jokes are lame. That desert was terrible. The worst I ever had"! Then his body started sprouted gun muzzles and he started shooting yelling "Die"! The cooks all fell to the ground and I winced at the loudness, for once hating my Devil Fruit. "You should not have defied me! I am by far the world's strongest man! Armed, made of steel, full of body armor! A diamond fist that can pound this world to dust! In addition to the weapon on my body, I have a fleet of ships with 5,000 pirates! My record is perfect! I won every single battle I been in! I am Don and am the only one fit to be called Don". I heard Zeff's voice.

"Out of the way Kids". Luffy gave a yell and I pushed myself closer to the rail as Zeff came by with something large. The speech was getting me really annoyed; I think it's been a long time since I heard a self-centered speech like that.I followed Luffy down to the ground floor and stood beside him. Zeff got down to Krieg and threw a big bag in front of him; I mean this thing was bulging! It stopped him from talking. Zeff said.

"This is about a hundred meals; now take it to your men right away". Luffy said.

"Watch where you're throwing that". I f I didn't move, I would of got hurt. Krieg looked at him with a shocked face and said in a breathless voice.  
"Your Red Foot Zeff". I guess that's what Sanji meant by Pirate. Zeff then turned and walked away as all the chef's started complaining about what he did when he walked past them. Zeff said.

"That would be true, if they still have the will to fight. Tell me, did your will survive defeat"? Then the cooks started talking about Don Krieg and Sunglasses said.

"Not even he could do the Grand Line with 50 ships". I heard Luffy say.

"The Grand Line"? Krieg said.

"It is you, isn't it? Red Foot Zeff. So you are alive, the unrivaled ship captain who was also the ship's cook". I grinned, that's cool have 2 important positions like that and if what I tasted from Sanji, Zeff must be a good cook. Zeff said.

"Yes, I'm still alive, but what does this have anything to do with you? I haven't been a pirate for many years now. I chose the life of a cook". Krieg laughed and said.

"Choice the life of a cook, huh? Yeah, right. You didn't have a choice old man. You live as a cook because the only thing you can be now is a cook. He was known far and wide. Red Foot Zeff was known for his deadly kicks. He never used his hands in battle. It was said with his mighty legs, he could turn bedrock to sand. He could put footprints on solid steel. His name is referred to his boots, which was soaked in his enemy's blood as he kicked them down. You know it really is a pity you don't have that precious leg of yours. I heard that rumor some time ago. How unlucky for you to have such an accident at sea. Now that your greatest weapon has been sacrificed to the sea, you are defenseless. Completely unable to fight". Zeff said as I twitched at the super long speech, even though I was amazed by the crazy old man.

"I don't need to fight anymore, I'm a cook and as long as I have my two hands, I'm fine. Enough chit-chit, let's get to the point. What do you want from me"? Krieg said.

"Red Foot, you the only man who saw the waters of the Grand Line and came back unscarred. There should be a Log Book detailing your tactics, a good year of your journey there. Give it to me now"! Like he would ever give that to him. Log books were important and you just don't give them to strangers. Luffy said in an amazed voice.

"So what's he's saying is that you been to the Grand Line too, Pops"?! I looked at him too, wanting to know too. Zeff said.

"Yeah, my log book huh? Your right, I do indeed have a log book of my travels. But I will never hand it over to you. You ignorant brute. That log book is sacred to me. That is the pride of the crewmen I sailed with. It's far too important to give to you". Krieg said, now pissed off (again).

"All right, I'll take it. Yeah, it's true the Grand Line beat me; still I will never give up on it. I am Don Krieg and in the end it is just another ocean. I have enough weapons, men and ambitions. Regrettably the only thing I lack is information. But now I have that with your Log Book and I will get the legendary One PieceThe I will stand as ruler of this great Pirate Era"! I smirked; an outburst from Luffy will come soon. Luffy walked forward and pointed a finger at him saying.

"Now hold on, it is me who is who is gonna be King of the Pirates"! I burst out laughing loudly at their reactions at what I knew Luffy would say. The cooks started yelling at him and he said.

"No way, not from this"! Krieg said.

"Did you say something kid? I won't allow that kind of stupidly again"? I rolled my eyes, what's with the dramatics. Luffy said.

"Doesn't matter if it's stupid or not, I'm just stating facts"! Krieg said.

"It isn't a game". Luffy said with a grin.

"I know, I'm still going to conquer the Grand Line"! I started jumping at the balls of my feet, finally no more boring speeches. Krieg screamed.

"No you won't! It's true we didn't have the information we needed! My fleet of 5,000 men was wiped out in 7 days, you brat! That sea is hell"! I was surprised by this information and sorry to say, but I good bored and spaced out and sat on the floor in my own mind.

_I was 7 years old and Shanks didn't leave just yet, but his arm was torn off from the day before. I was sitting in bed still guilty even though Shanks told me it was okay. I knew Luffy wanted to be Pirate King(He told me) after the Pirate King Gol D. Roger._

_I didn't know what I wanted to do; all I knew was that I wanted to be a Pirate. Shanks and my parents were known for who they were. More than just Pirates, but people know around the world in fear and in respect. I took me all night after a bit of crying, thinking about my parents did that when I was younger, also Shanks's arm. I felt my guilt. I then decided what I would do alongside Luffy as his dream of King of the Pirates, I would be a name that was feared and respected all over the sea and islands. I would out best my parents and Grey D. Aki would be known around the world._

I was broken out of my thoughts/memory by Zoro voice calling me.

"Are you really spacing out again Aki"? I shook my head and looked at him on the staircase, Usopp was with him. I grinned.

"Sorry, I got bored". He shook his own head at me. I could sense Krieg glaring at me. I looked at him and he asked.

"You got bored with me around"?! I nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much". He narrowed his eyes some more.

"I'll kill you along with him"! I shrugged and stood up calmly. He said.

"Anyway that's still a pretty small crew you got there". Luffy said.

"I got two more". Sanji shouted at him.

"I'm not a part of your crew". I said.

"You might as well just give in". Sanji yelled at me.

"This is not the time"! I shrugged. Krieg said.

"I'll deal with you later, right now I'm going to feed my men". He took the bag and said.

"I'm coming back and killing anyone who is here. Anyone that leaves can be free by that fate. All I'm looking for are the Log Book and this ship. However if you want to be slaughtered, I have no problem burying every last one of you at sea. Know that". He left with the big bag of foot out the door. I walked to the railing to the stairs and jumped up to Zoro and Usopp. I looked them over on reflex to make sure they were okay and said.

"Hi, how you doing". Zoro gave me a tired look and Usopp glared at me, I asked.

"Where Nami"? Usopp said.

"She wanted to stay on the ship, she must have been scared". I said.

"Yeah, I think she's a civilian after all". Zoro nodded. I heard Ghin say.

"I'm so sorry, Sanji. I never thought it would be this way". Zeff said instead of Sanji.

"You have nothing to apologize for, sailor". Patty stared at him shocked. Zeff continued. "Every cook did at this restaurant what they thought was right. That's all there is to say about that". Patty yelled.

"But Boss, why are you acting as if you're taking Sanji's side. This mess is his fault". Then all the cooks started blaming Sanji. I was frowning; they were taking this a bit too far. Zeff exploded.

"You fools don't know what you're talking about! None of you know what it's like to be on the brink of starvation! To have no food or water on the open ocean. There is no way you can understand what a terrible prospect that is. It's the most difficult position a man could ever face". Patty asked shocked.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about Chef Zeff"? Zeff said.

"The difference between you and Sanji is that Sanji knows". They all looked at Sanji and I lowered my head a bit and felt respect for him having to go through that. I saw more to him than a women loving chef than before. Zeff then told them to leave if they were to just complain. Patty said.

"I for one am going to stay and fight. I couldn't live with myself if I accepted defeat" All the cooks then started agreeing with him and I decided these cooks aren't bad. Ghin was panicking as he yelled at them.

"What are you doing?! You saw how powerful Don is right"? Sanji called.

"Hey Ghin. Listen up because I'm only going to say this once. Feeding someone who is hungry is my sacred world duty. But now that your crew is well fed, I have no obligation to them. With a clean conscience, I can beat every last one of them to a bloody pulp. If anyone tries to take the restaurant, I'll kill them without a moment's hesitation. Got that"? Patty started complaining at Sanji and Sanji said.

"Can it cook". Luffy said.

"See, he's awesome". I laughed and agreed with a nod as Usopp yelled.

"Who cares how awesome he is?! We got to get out of here right now"! Zoro said.

"Easy there, Luffy. It is Don Krieg, but he's in pretty bad shape". I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll bet he's all talk". Que Usopp yelling.

"Will you shut up? He might hear you"!I was confused at that. Luffy said.

"Hey Ghin, you said you didn't know anything about the Grand Line, but you been there. That doesn't make any sense". I agree with him on that, how do you not know where you been and what's it like. Ghin said in a low voice.

"Nothing makes any sense now. What happened to us on the 7 day on the cursed sea? I don't know if it was a dream or reality. I saw things that I can't bring myself to believe. I know in my heart that it's impossible for the entire 50 ship fleet to be eradicated by a single man".

My eyes widened in shock as everyone was freaking out. I looked to the ground, a shadow on my face. A single man? Who would be strong enough to handle 50 ships? I want to sail the Grand Line, but would I be able to make a name for myself and get that kind of strength. It sounds impossible like Ghin says, but it is the Grand Line. Ghin continued.

"…he began to systematically sink our ships one after another. If that storm didn't come out of nowhere, he would have destroyed our flag ship as well. I don't know if any other ships made it out. It's like a nightmare burned into my memory. I just want to forget! His eyes, they were like a hawk's, sharp and murderous. He gaze alone felt like the cold hand of death".

I froze and clenched my teeth together. If Zoro was talking about who I think he was talking about, he's looking for a man like that. A man who sunk down that many ships! Zoro could get killed! I looked at Zoro and wondered why he would want to fight him, I know he's really strong, but what does he want with a man like Hawk eyes? I jumped at Zeff's gruff voice.

"Well then, that could only be the one known as Hawk eye". I knew it! I walked till I was back on the stairs by jumping on the railing and I no attention paid to me. I then stood in between Zoro and Usopp. I need to be near them. Zoro didn't even give me a glance.

"Your proof of his heartless gaze is not proof within itself. But the way he decimated your fleet is proof it's him". I felt Zoro shaking next to me as he said.

"Hawk eye Mihawk". Luffy was looking at us.

"So you know him Zoro". I snorted and muttered.

"Not personally". Zoro ignored what I said and spoke.

"Yeah, he's the man I've been looking for. Hawk eye is the whole reason I set out to sea". I remembered when it was just the three of us and he said he was looking for someone and then just became a bounty hunter because he got lost or we assumed that part. Sanji asked.

"Did he have a score to settle with you guys"? Ghin said.

"We didn't do anything to him"! Zeff said,

"Perhaps you disturbed him during a nap"? Ghin rounded on his angry.

"Stupid cook! Why would he destroy an entire fleet for something so trivial"?! Zeff said.

"There's no reason to shout, it's just an example. I thought you might want some friendly advice on what the Grand Line is"? I heard Usopp whimper.

"And what kind of place is that"? I stared at Zeff seriously, I may fool around, but when it comes to the crew lives, I'll 110% serious. Zoro said as Zeff held my gaze.

"He probably means anything can happen there". Usopp started crying, I could hear it. Usopp shouted.

"Hey Luffy! Do we real have to go there"?! I think that's a stupid question. Luffy yelled as his sjhoulders were shaking.

"That's so amwsome it's going to be such a blast"! I looked away from Zeff and smirked. I said to Usopp.

"Of course we have to go there, it's where everything is". Usopp yelled at us.

"Can't you both accept the concept of danger"?! Zoro said.

"Finally my life's goal with be achieved on the Grand Line. My rival is out there somewhere and I'm about to find him". I stared at him blankly, but said nothing. Sanji said.

"Are you that stupid? Its idiot's like you guys that end up dead". Zoro said.

"That may be true, but lay of the name calling. I devoted my whole life to being the World's Greatest Swordsman, so I'm the only one allowed to call me stupid". I looked away from him and was worried about Nami. But it may also be better that she away from this. She a navigator and I haven't really seen her fight. Luffy asked.

"How about me"?! Usopp agreed with him and got bonked in the head by his sword. I chuckled.

"He does not need us to tell him that, he knows already". I got bonked in the head too. Patty started yelling at everyone about Don Krieg. Soon enough we heard yells from Krieg's ship and I tensed, prepared for a fight. The cooks started talking about the fight that was going to be here soon. I then heard a large crash and my eyes widened and I looked around wildly. What the hell?! I heard Krieg's voice yell.

"What's going on"?! I want to know that myself. Krieg continued screaming and I felt my hands shake in shock and excitement as I clutched the railing with an unstoppable grin on my face. The boat started shaking and I held on tighter than before and Zeff yelled.

"Seize the anchor or we'll sink along with them"! Luffy ran forward and Zoro said.

"Wait, Nami and the guys are on the ship out there"! My eyes widened as I felt anger boil with in me. Zoro jumped down and I said as I did too.

"Oh no those bastards don't"! I followed Luff and Zoro out of there to see the ship sinking! I stared at it shock. What did that? We heard yells and saw Yosaku and Johnny. Me, Zoro and Luffy ran to them. Luffy asked what happened. Zoro asked.

"What happened to the ship? Where's Nami"? They said.

"Sorry Zoro bro, she took all the treasure and sailed away"! We all yelled.

"SHE DID WHAT?! Then they started screaming at them. I was quiet though. They said they pushed them off the ship and left. Zoro punched a wall, but I had a different reaction as I recalled what they said.

My hands were shaking and I clutched my hands into fists so hard they turned white and I actually felt blood drip down my hands. Sure money was important to her, but she would never betray us! I yelled.

"Liar"! I felt 4 pairs of eyes on me. I gulped with a lump thick in my throat. Zoro said.

"Aki, what are you on about?! You heard them, the ship isn't even here?! I said.

"S-she's loyal to us, sure she was a little money hungry, but she would never…" Zoro was about to say something, but froze and I could not get out of my mind what I said to her on Syrup Village.

_Nami, I'm a very loyal person, I don't know if that has to do with being part dog or just me. But betrayal I take very hard and into heart"._

She had a certain look I couldn't name and I still can't. I looked to see Luffy looking at me and I said.

"Luffy I-". He stopped me with a small grin.

"It's fine Aki, I know already". Luffy said.

'Wait I see something, the Going Merry"! I looked over and saw it too. I didn't know what to do. She betrayed us, but I still believe she is one of us. I waited to see what Luffy would do. Luffy said.

"Zoro, Usopp don't just stand there. Go take their ship and get Nami". I looked at Luffy with my eyebrows furrowed. Zoro said.

"Calm down, we can get a better ship, that women is more trouble than it's worth". Luffy said in all seriousness.

"Nami is the only one I'll accept as the ship's Navigator". I said nothing. We all stared at each other and then Zoro sighed.

"Fine I'll do it, you one high maintenance captain, you know that"? Yosaku and Johnny got the ship ready. Luffy asked me.

"What you going to do"? I shifted from one foot to the other and said with a sigh.

"I'll get Nami back Captain and then well have a little talk". He nodded with a grin. Zoro said.

"Be careful with this, it could get ugly fast". We heard a yell and looked in that direction to see a small strange ship and I stiffened when I heard Zoro say.

"That's him". I stared at the ship, my eyes only blinking when I needed to. I heard Luffy say.

"Who's that"? Zoro said.

"That's the man I have been looking for. Hawk Eye Mihawk". I gulped once. Luffy said.

"So that's Mihawk". I grunted, but didn't speak. I know Zoro for a while, he will fight him. I know he will. He was sitting there all relaxed like this was his day stroll or something. One of the Pirates pointed 2 guns at Mihawk. He shot at him, but the bullets reflected off his blade. Wow! Zoro walked and I moved my eyes toward him as he walked behind the guy with the guns and toward Mihawk. I heard Zoro say.

"I never seen a sword handled so gently or with such grace" Mihawk said.

"There's no strength based in sword play by force". Zoro asked.

"Did you also use that sword to slice up this ship"? Mihawk said.

"I did". Zoro replied.

"It's true. You're the best. I set sail for only one reason, to meet you". Mihawk said.

'And what is your goal"? Zoro said.

"To beat you". Mihawk said.

"How foolish". Zoro saidas he took one of his swords out.

"You got spare time, so let's do this". I gnored the rambling and felt a fleeing panic in my chest, I called out.

"Zoro"! His head snapped to look at me. I saw the seriousness and after one glance I knew. It was like my dream to have my name well known and Luffy's to become Pirate King. He _had_ to do this. I said with a smirk and thumbs up.

"Get 'im Zoro". He smirked before looking back at Mihawk as I stood shoulder next to Luffy. Usopp said was calling us, but we stayed silent. Mihawk said.

"A fight? You a weak pitiful creature". Zoro jumped over to Mihawk until he was on the same ship as him. Mihawk said.

'If you are a competent swordsman, you should see the asperities before we even cross swords. I must ask you why you chalanged me? Could it be your courage or your ignorance"? Zoro said.

"My ambition drives me and I made a promise I intend to keep". The last part was muffled because he had his sword in his mouth. He took of his cross and there was a small knife. He said.

"This would be more than adequate; you wouldn't kill a fly with cannon would you? You might have a reputation in the East blue, but that doesn't matter to me. This sea is by far the weakest of the four. Unfortunately I don't carry any blades smaller than this one". Zoro said with the sword in his teeth.

"I had just enough of your attitude". I crossed my arms over my chest as Zoro ran at him, my eyes alert. He stopped Zoro's three swords with his small knife. My eyes were about as wide as dinner plates. I know Zoro is no pushover. He then attacked him, slashing at him wildly and Mihawk blocked it with the small knife easily. Mihawk knocked him to the ground. I stood my ground and decided to not react.

Zoro ran at him again and started backing him into a rail, Mihawk jumped off it elegantly. Then they started going at it again. They were facing off then Zoro ran at him, a bit wobbly. He slashed at him, but fell on his back. Mihawk said.

"What is it then? What weight do you carry on your shoulders? Speak up weakling"! Yosaku yelled.

"How dare you call him weakling? You'll pay for that"! They ran at him and Luffy stretched until he brought them both back. I grabbed Yosaku and slammed him head on the deck with my foot with my foot on his neck to keep him there, but he could still see the fight. I hissed.

"If I can't join this, neither can anyone else"! He stilled, but I didn't remove my foot. Zoro sometime around got up and said.

"I won't give up. I refuse to be defeated"! I let out a strangled sharp yelp as he struck the small knife in his chest. I even stepped on Yosaku's neck a little harder, he yelped.

"Aki Big Sis please let me go"! I ignored him, knowing I had to concentrate on staying here. MIhawk said.

"You are defeated, yet you don't step back, why not"? Zoro said.

"I don't know, I will not run. Even if I retreat a single step, I will be shattering the promises I made. I will lose my honor you see I thought there would be nothing left for me here". Mihawk said.

"That's what defeat is"? I smirked, despite the place and atmosphere we were at. Zoro would never accept it, I know that much. Zoro said.

"I won't accept it then". Mihawk said.

"Then you'll die". I pressed my foot down harder. I hate this the most, standing here and unable to protect. Zoro said with a crazed grin.

"I'd rather die than give up". I hate to admit it, but I can agree with him on that. He pulled the knife out and stepped back a couple of feet. He said.

"You sir, state your name". He said after putting his swords in front of him.

"I am Roronoa Zoro". Mihawk said.

"I'll remember it, no one as strong as you have come around for some time". He took that big black sword out and I paled and gulped loudly at the same time. "So as a swordsman, I'll use the Words greatest sword to finish you". I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I got off of Yosaku seeing that I had his face smashed into the deck. I saw Luffy grip the railing and decided that would be a good idea to keep me put. I did it and gripped it tightly, I felt my veins on my arms on the skin. They raced at each other and swiped at one another.

Time froze.

Two of Zoro's swords broke except for the one in his mouth. I saw blood splatter. My breathing was turning ragged as I felt the railing shake with my arms.

A large gash was across his chest.

He held his arms away from his chest and in the air. Mihawk looked at him and asked.

"But why"? Zoro gave with a toothy smirk and said.

"The scars on the back of a swordsman are a shame". Mihawk's face looked dangerous as he got ready. He slashed him across the chest and blood splattered more than last time. My heart neat rose faster in my chest as I roared loudly.

"ZORO"! I heard Luffy too. Oh My God, is he going to die?! On man, I felt a growl rise deep in my throat. My eyes were narrowed into slits. I heard Mihawk say with the blood pounding in my ears.

"You shouldn't rush things young man". Zoro was falling back and Luffy yelled.

"No"! I yelled.

"NO ZORO"! My breathing was getting ragged and I had one thought. Someone outsider messed with my member of my pack. I don't know if this was the devil fruit talking, but I was boiling mad. Instead of shaking in fear, I was shaking in anger and I kept making deep snarls that came out of my mouth. He fell back into the water and I grimaced for 2 reasons, one, salt water must have hurt like crazy on an open wound and I and Luffy can't help him in the ocean. I heard Sanji yell.

'"Your stupid! Give up on your ambition and live"! I shook my head, that could never happen in a million years, especially now since this happened. Yosaku and Johnny dived into the water and Luffy looked ready to punch him as he wound his arm back. I tensed ready to kick this bastard's ass. He grabbed the railing near Mihawk and I knew I could never get there, so I grabbed on tightly to the top of his vest with my fist and we flew at him.

Before he plowed into the wooden thing I yanked my hand away and jumped into a crouch and then I stood up. I gave a glance at Luffy but looked at Mihawk warily. He said.

"Are you both his comrade, I'm impressed with you for not interfering". I frowned deeply, not saying anything. Luffy was still trying to get out. I got annoyed (my temper was very short) and yanked Luffy out with a growl. He landed on his back and I faced Mihawk again as he said.

"There's nothing to be upset about, your friend will live". Luffy looked up at him and I stared at his face, trying to trace a lie, but then knew he had no reason to. I looked with narrowed eyes at the water and heard Luffy say.

"Zoro! ZORO"! I saw him hanging on the two bounty hunters. I let out a relieved breath. He was near a boat Usopp was on. They got him on the boat and were doing something. Mihawk said.

"It's far too early for you to die. I'm Hawk Eye Mihawk! You're strong, but there is much for you to learn. No matter how long it takes, I will hold this title and wait for you. Until that day you must hone your skills. Then seek me our Roronoa Zoro"! Mihawk turned to us and said to Luffy.

"You. What's your goal"? Luffy said.

"To be the King". He looked at me.

"And you"? I smirked as my goggles on top of my forhead shadowed my eyes as I had my head tilted.

"Easy, to become a name well known everywhere even in the Grand Line, maybe a name higher that yours". Mihawk turned to Luffy and said.

"Your dream is lofter than your friends, you have quite a task". Luffy said.

"You let me worry about that". With that he stuck his tongue out at him. He turned to me.

"Yours may not be as big as his, but it's still a hard goal to come by". I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's one of the things that matters most to me, so of course I'll do it". I heard Usopp yell.

"He's alive"! My head snapped from Mihawk to Zoro. I couldn't help the grin that came to my face. He struck his sword in the air and said in a hoarse voice.

"Luffy. Can you hear me"? Luffy called out to him.

"Yeah"? Zoro continued.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you. I know you need less than the Greatest Swordsman in the world. I've let you down. Please forgive me. I somely swear I will never lose again! Until the day comes and I will defeat him and take his title. Is that okay?! King of the Pirates"?! I heard him crying in the beginning and I remember grinning with shining eyes in the middle of his speech. Luffy laughed and said.

"Yup". Mihawk said.

"You're a good team; I hope to meet you again someday". H walked off toward his boat. Krieg out of nowhere jumped down and said.

"Hey Hawk eyes, I was under the impression you were here to take my life. Don Krieg, ruler of the East Blue". Mihawk said.

"The though haven't crossed my mind, but I had enough fun for today so I'm going home to get some rest". Krieg said.

"I don't care if you had enough, I haven't even gotten started". Krieg shot at him and I grabbed on Luffy like I did last time and le latched on the Baraite. He wobbled and I said in panic.

"Luffy stop it! I can't swim"! I grabbed the railng next to hi and hung on, I said.

"Usopp come here, I wanna go"! He did and we sailed off after he finished yelling stuff to Luffy. I sat on the other side of Zoro worried to hell about him. Usopp tossed him his hat, while I broke out in laughter, my head thrown back. We sailed toward the way the Going Merry and Nami was going.


	7. Arlong his defeat and bounties

One Piece: Luffy's Friend

Chapter 7

We were sailing and I looked at Zoro's chest nervously. What if he bleeds out? The only thing to do was to stitch it up and I bet Johnny or Usopp don't know how to do it. I don't either, but I'm worried. I said.

"Uh, Zoro"? He squinted at me and raised an eyebrow at my nervous tone which I usually never have.

"Aki, what's wrong with you"? I said.

"You are bleeding badly". He rolled his eyes and replied.

"You sure"? I said.

"I could try to stitch it up or something, I'll be careful". He nodded and said.

"Okay, watch it or I swear…" I grinned nervously and Johnny and Usopp looked at me. I turned serious and asked.

"Usopp, could you grab the back of my shirt in a sec". He looked confused.

"Why"? I replied.

"I need to keep my hands clean, but the ocean is bad for me". He nodded when I leaned over the boat to put my hands in. I already felt the drain of power and slumped a little in weakness. Usopp grip on my shirt reassured me though. I shook off my hands and got back fully on the boat. Usopp let go and I grabbed the first aid kit on the boat. It had a large roll of bandages and luckily a needle and thread. I put the thread in the hole and tied it tightly. I let my face go serious.

I walked over to him until I was almost on top of him. I pushed the skin close and stared stitching him. I felt him fingers twitch and I flinched. I said.

"Do you want something to numb the pain"? He said.

"No, just do it". I nodded with a frown and stitched the large slice. I never counted how many stitched I used, but was happy when I finished. I wrapped his whole torso with the bandages I saw and it looked bad, the bandage. It was crooked and in wrong angles. He closed his eyes and went to sleep or almost did. I laid near him and he mumbled.

"Thanks Aki". I said back.

"No problem". I heard snores come from him and whipped the sweat on my face with a hand. I blinked and looked at my hand, Zoro's blood was all over and now it was on my face. I looked in the first aid kit and used extra bandage to clean my face and the best I could do with my hands. I never thought I'd do something like that before. It's kind of weird, but I hope I never have to do it again. Johnny said.

"Alright were here, Arlong Park is ahead". I looked behind me as Usopp said.

"Arlong Park? The fish man who's from the Grand Line"?! He looked freaked out, while was normal for Usopp. Johnny said.

"Big sis Nami's ship was the Going Merry. So it be safe we should quietly check to see if it's docked on this island first". Usopp agreed and I frowned.

"Why don't we just walk in and look for her, she knows us after all". Zoro stood us and I did as well.

"She's right, let's attack". They freaked out at us. Zoro looked ahead and said.

"While you two are busy wimping out, I worried about the battle I have to face. Luffy told us to bring her back and that's just what I'm going to do I nodded.

"Yeah, planning does not go the way you want it anyway". I faced the way Zoro was looking. Since we didn't stay and fight or I didn't at least I figured this would be fun. I said.

'Yeah, plus kicking a few Fish man asses could be fun". They explained who this Along guy was and I wondered how actual fisherman looked. While they yelled about my 'recklessness' Zoro said.

"Let's go". Suddenly, I felt a hard hit to my head and blackd out, falling to the floor.

I woke with a pissed off Zoro tied next to me. I squirmed and growled. My hands were tucked under me, it must have been Usopp idea, he knows about my claes. Speaking of him, I yelled.

"Hey! What's the big idea"! Zoro also yelled.

"Will you idiots untie me?! I am not the enemy"! Johhny said whikle I squirmed a lot more.

"Were east of Cocoyashi village. Why would she stop so far from the village". I looked at Zoro to see if he was getting close to getting away, but saw vain bulging in his face, he yelled.

"Untie me dammit"! Usopp said with a grin.

"Zoro, you way too bad to be of help when we go ashore". He put a hand on his chest. He grimaced in pain and put his head back. I growled and flashed my teeth at Usopp. He backed up a little, I yelled.

"Hey, get off his chest! I just did those stitches and I don't know how good they are"! usoop started talking about nonsense so I inforewd it. I said.

"We gotta get out of here, that Johnny guy is weak". He sighed.

"I know". I said.

"They are going to get it when we get out of this". He nodded and said.

"Agreed". Usopp then ran over hear freaked out and Johnny asked.

"What is it? What did you see"? They freaked out and said.

"Fish men". Zoro yelled.

"Why didn't we dock right there"?! Usopp shushed him and said.

"Did you see that? There were 3 fish men over there, that's Arlong's crew. We can't stop right now"! Zoro kicked him in the face and I smirked, untie me already! They tried to lie about Nami and I growled.

"No! We need to find her! No running away, Luffy said"! That and I feel I should still protect her. They swam away with me and Zoro still tied up. My eyes widened, I can't fight like this! Zoro was screaming at them as I wiggled around. To fisherman jumped on the boat and they said.

"There is just one guy and a girl". Wow, really? They notice I'm a girl, but not Sanji, I find that insulting. Zoro said.

"Yeah. Right". The guy on the left said.

"Maybe somebody wanted them to die real slowly". I pouted and the other guy said.

"I think we should take them to Arlong". What? Maybe Nami will be there. They decided to ignore us and sail the ship somewhere, but I could not see a thing. I head the one with the thing sticking out of his head say.

"Open up! We have prisoners on board"! I heard creaking and guested the gates opened. I muttered to Zoro.

"Any ideas on getting loose"? He shrugged and said.

"Just go with the flow". I sighed, I was bored. They untied us just as we finished talked but kept our hands behind our backs with rope. We were next to each other, sitting down at the 2 Merman's feet. This guy with a crooked nose was in front of us talking.

"One more time, what was the purpose of coming to this island"? Zoro said in a pissed off tone of voice.

"For the last time, I'm looking for a girl, you half fish bastard". I smirked and looked up at the guy. He had an ugly grin on his face. He said.

"Wow, for someone I consider a good meal, you are either really stupid or you got a lot of guts in there. We Fish men are simply better than you. We can breathe both on land and under water, an ability which establishes our physical superiority over you. I don't know if this will make any sense to the puny brains rolling around in your head, but fishmen are the lords of all creatures. Going against us is to defy nature". I frowned.

"At least we ain't ugly". I heard Zoro sigh from next to me and jagged nose guy said.

"YOU girl, are stupid or gutsy like your friend, something that is dangerous against superior creatures like us". I heard a familiar voice say.

"I'm really sick of listening to your big ideas Arlong". I looked and saw Nami! Oh, so this guy is Arlong. Arlong said.

"Why are you so serious Nami? I wasn't talking about you. You are a very special human, a very good navigator and a valued member of this crew. You always have been". My eyes widened in shock, that can't be true. I stop looking up and studied my feet. Nami was talking, but my brain was numb again. I can't take all this betrayal. The blood was pounding in my ears and I wanted to knock some sense into Nami.

I heard Zoro say. "Why did he call you his Navigator Nami? You can't honestly expect me to believe you work for him"? I wanted to hear her answer too. Arlong asked.

"Is this guy a friend of your, the girl too"? I tensed at that. Nami said.

"Don't be ridiculous, these people are just fools who thought I wasn't gonna steal treasure right under their nose. To think they followed me here without knowing that. Shows how stupid they are". I flinched back a little on hunched shoulders. Every word, they hurt a deep burn in my chest, but I showed no weakness toward anyone. Zoro said.

"So this is the person you really are. All along I thought you couldn't stand Pirates". Nami said.

"You thought wrong. It was all an act and you both bought the whole show". I heard shock in Zoro's voice and looked up with suddenly tired eyes. The mark, his crew that I see around, she was not lying. It hurt more than before, me knowing it might be a trick and she could help us somehow. I looked at the ground and glared at it, growling a little when I heard Nami laugh, a harsh one. Not like when we hung around and she laughed at something funny we did. Back when we were Nakama.

Yes, even though we were considered not crew mates because she didn't accept Luffy's offer, we still were in our minds and now I just don't know. Nami said.

"You guys are just a bunch of suckers"! Arlong was laughing and I gritted my teeth in anger. He said.

"She had you guys completely fooled! It's no use. She's cold blooded. She betrayed her family for money so you really shouldn't feel too bad". My eyes widened, I can't believe it! Nami would never… I don't know what to think anymore. Arlong kept on going and I pulled at the restraints on my wrists, he was getting annoying. Zoro said in a smug tone.

"I never saw anything to be trusted in the first place. If she turned out to be a serial killer I wouldn't be surprised". I looked up and decided to stop being a baby about this. She face looked a little shocked at this. She said.

"Why don't you just get the hell out of here, I'm tired of your face". They seemed to forget I was here, I said.

"And what if we don't want to"? Her eyes snapped to mine and she narrowed her eyes with a frown.

"Well I don't care, I'm sick of you the most"! MY eyes widened, before I made it go blank. Zoro let out a chuckle and I felt myself being collided with someone and I flew back. I landed into water and felt myself get tired as the currents pushed me down. I felt Zoro hand on my wrist. I suddenly felt air and draped over a ledge. I was panting, the water tiring me out. I turned my head and saw Zoro next to me and Nami on his other side. She saved us?! I had a small smile, I knew it. Something must be going on. Nami said in a whisper.

"What do you think you're doing!? Plus Aki can't swim"! Zoro said.

"No, what do you think you're doing"? He gave her a grin. "You're just a really nice girl who can't watch people die. Why don't you stop pretending"? She pulled him up on the concrete and he was lying on his back. I tried squirming up, but the ropes and water was making it hard. Nami hissed.

"Stop that"! She then decided to pull me up my hair on top of my head and the scruff of it until I was on my stomach after yelping in pain.

"Why'd you grab me like that"?! She glared.

"You're a dog, aren't you"? My eyes narrowed and I growled lowly deep in my throat like I use as a warning to enemies without realizing it. Zoro told her to be quicker and she kicked him in the stomach. I yelled.

"Watch it"! She smashed her foot on my head and it hit the concrete. I grunted in pain. She pulled Zoro up and said.

"That's a lot of bandages, you got injured"? Zoro said.

"No, I don't have a shirt, so I didn't want you to get distracted". She punched him this time and I got to my feet. I didn't know what to do, I can't attack her. I said with a growl.

"Nami…" She looked at me and I stared back. I won't hit her, I'm way stronger, and it's not fair. She could see it in my eyes I wouldn't either. She took her pole thing out and my eyes widened, she wouldn't! I took a step back and tried to give her a warning look. She slammed it in my stomach out of nowhere and I dropped to my knees. I heard Arlong ask as she put it away.

"What should we do with them"? Nami said.

"Lock them up; I'll take care of him when I have the time". I heard a fish man come in and say.

"Arlong! They're not alone; there was a long nosed guy with them". My head snapped to look at him. Usopp! I heard the guy say.

"I think he escaped to Cocoyashi village". Where's that? Some fishman dragged us off down somewhere as Arlong left. I was trashing, I got to get to Usopp. Zoro hissed.

"Aki! Calm down"! I took a deep breath and glared in front of me. We were at a cell and then pushed in. Zoro regained his balance, but I was still tired from the water and fell on my shoulder. I gave a grunt and scooted against the wall next to Zoro. I sighed and leaned against the wall and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes when I heard the creaking of the door. It was Nami. I smiled at her, but she ignored it and silently untied me and Zoro. She walked toward the door. She said.

"Get out of here quick, Arlong gonna be back soon". She walked away and I said.

"Thanks Nami". She froze, but kept walking. Zoro's sword appeared in front of us and I stood up. I gave Zoro my hand and he grabbed it, pulling himself up. I asked.

"How's your chest"? He shrugged.

"Okay". I rolled my eyes, but decided to let it be. We ran out and back to where we were before. There were 6 fishmen. I grinned when they saw us, I said.

"We each get three"? He nodded and I made my 6 inch nails, but only on one hand. He started at three and I ducked as one punched at my face and put power in my foot and kicked one in the face. He flew and smashed his face onto the concrete. The other two ran at me and I jumped up in a flip and they smashed into each other and I used my nails to stick my fingers into one of their eyes and round house kicked the other head. They both stumbled and I knocked them to the ground.

I saw Zoro was finished too and all 6 of them were out like a light on the ground. He had on one of their shirts, a blue one open. He was resting in Arlong's chair with his hands behind his head. I walked over to him and sat on one of the chair rests. I chuckled.

"Well, that was a great warm-up". Zoro said.

"Yeah, but we still have to stay". I nodded with a grin and said.

"Yeah, Luffy said we need her, so we'll do it". Zoro chuckled.

"Speaking of him, I wonder where he is"? I shrugged.

"Who knows, it's Luffy". I decided to relax like Zoro, I wonder when Luffy will come. I fell asleep leaning against the back of the chair. I felt Zoro bump me.

"What do you think is taking so long"? I said.

"I don't know, Luffy must have beaten the guy by now". He groaned.

"Well, I'm bored". I nodded, but I didn't say anything. I heard/

"What are you some kind of super fish? Not even the mighty hatchan can pull you from the ocean! I don't know who you are, but you are the gutsiest fish in the East Blue". Something was getting pulled up and it was big and had stripes. I squinted, my eyes to try to see what it was. "What the? It was me all along"?! The guy thing that was talking fell back and he started climbing.

I looked at Zoro and he just shushed me. He looked at us.

"That's strange". Zoro replied.

"It sure is". The thing shouted back.

"Who the hell are you two?! Well, I'm Hatchan, but my friends call me Hatchi". Zoro asked.

"Are you a Fishman too"? I muttered.

"Is it obvious"? He ignored me though. He said.

"Of course of course! I'm an amazing octopus fishman! It looks to me like your humans"! Zoro said.

"Yeah." Hatchi said.

"Marines or guests"? I said.

"Uh, guest. Yeah that's it". Hatchi said.

"Arlong isn't here, is he"? Zoro said.

"No, I thought you might know where he is". He said back.

"Apparently there's some long nosed guy causing trouble. So he locked down his friends and went down to Cocoyashi village to get that pesky villager". I bit my lip, I hope Usopp is okay. I and Zoro jumped down as he asked the fishman how to get to Cocoyashi village.

He then told us to hop in his floating bucket. Will a shrug and a large grin, I jumped in and made room for Zoro. He rolled his eyes, but got in. He got in too and pulled us. I grinned, we were going fast and my hair moved in the wind. Soon enough, we got to our stop though, me and Zoro got off.

Hatchi left and Zoro chuckled. "That was strange". I shook my head.

"You're telling me". Zoro ran into the village and even though I knew Zoro's sense of direction sucked, I followed him. There was a place when a bunch of people where and I them say.

"Yeah, a long nose boy helped us". My eyes widened hopefully and Zoro gave me a quick glance and ran to the guy that said it. Zoro said blocking the guy.

"What are you talking about"?! The people looked shocked and I looked at them with a frown as I walked up to them.

"We need to know where our friend is"! He said weakly.

"Yeah, they took him to Arlong Park a while ago". My eyes widened.

"Zoro! We have to go back"! He nodded and said.

"This is bad". He clutched his fist and I wondered how mad they were. We beat up his crew after all, I don't know if he cares about them or not. Kuro and Buggy didn't. Zoro ran off and I shouted slightly in surprise before easily catching up with him. We ran down the road and took a turn into the forest. I was easily running beside Zoro. I decided talking wouldn't matter, so I didn't.

I stopped short and Zoro did too. I looked around with hunched shoulders. I heard something slightly far away. I let my eyes look around all over the place. Zoro asked.

"What's wrong Aki"? I frowned.

"My hearing is better than human, I can hear something". He nodded and looked around. The ground was shaking and I heard Luffy? I looked to see a boat, I said.

"Zoro"! We saw the boat coming fast and before we could move, the boat hit us and I yelped sharply as we hit something hard. I groaned in pain. I saw Zoro rise up and I did it after. He yelled.

"What the hell were you doing"! I nodded, glaring. I saw Luffy and Sanji. I grinned and wiggled out of the rubble and jumped at Luffy with a grin. I said.

"Hey Luff, your back! You won good right"?! I was hugging him hard and he hugged me with the same strength as he said.

"Yup, I got Sanji to join us"! I let go and I looked at the blank faces of Sanji and Zoro. I chuckled and Sanji asked.

"Do all the guys hug like that"? I smirked when Luffy said.

"Aki's a girl". Sanji gawked at me and Zoro snorted. He came to me and held my hand.

"Aki-San, I'm so sorry for misplacing you for a _boy!_ You are a beautiful gem and it is a pleasure to meet you". I looked at him with a jaw dropped and then I blushed, badly. I snatched my hand away and looked away.

"It's o-okay. Treat me normal okay"? Luffy was laughing and Zoro was coughing. Luffy said.

"Your face looks like a tomato Aki"! Sanji yelled at him. Luffy ignored him and said.

"Where Usopp and Johnny"? Zoro jumped up and I remembered.

"Luffy we have to go now, I forgot". Luffy asked me.

"Why? What's wrong"? Zoro said,

"That dumbass has been caught by Arlong. We got to hurry before they kill him"! I nodded quickly and heard a depressed voice say.

"He's already dead. Were too late. Big bro Usopp is dead. Nami murdered him"! I look at him with shock and the anger. I clenched my hands into fist and put them at my sides. No, I would know and Nami saved me and Zoro! I kept my head down. I heard Johnny say.

"It's true; Nami was a traitor all along. She's been winning Arlong's favor so she can get the treasure buried in Cocoyashi village to herself. That woman is a cold blooded killer. She won't stop until she gets what she wants. Nami had us fooled the entire-". Luffy grabbed Johnny and stopped him from speaking and his hat flew off. I walked over as Luffy screamed at him and I bent down to pick up Luffy hat and held on to it. It wouldn't be good if someone stepped on it.

I backed up a couple of steps with a scowl. Johnny is lying, Nami would never do that and Luffy has a right to be angry. Zoro said,

"Easy Luffy, this has nothing to do with Johnny". Johnny said.

"I know what I saw, Nami killed big bro Usopp"! Luffy was screaming at him again and I just watched silently.

**Zoro's POV**

**Zoro watched this over was annoyance. That damned witch causing all those problems. He didn't know for sure if Nami kill the long nosed kid or not. Luffy sure didn't believe so and he was the Captain after all. He looked at everyone's reactions. Johnny and Yosaku were upset, but then again to him they were always dramatic all the time. Sanji was just weird, he was tired of it, Luffy was pissed and Aki surprised him. He found her to be very loyal and he could respect that. **

**No matter what Nami did to her, Aki still stood by her, which he found foolish too. He could also see how her loyalty could be dangerous for her. She didn't shout as she watched Luffy scream at his long time partner, but watch the scene silently. She had Luffy's treasured hat in her hands. Just by watching this he could tell she was pained. By he too watched. Zoro noticed a movement and frowned when he saw the cause of the shouting. Zoro sighed, this couldn't be good.**

**Aki's POV**

"What did you say about friends now"? I frowned at Nami. She better not hurt Luffy. Mentally of course, she could never hurt us otherwise. Luffy dropped Johnny and said.

"Nami"! Nami said.

"What are you doing here"? Luffy said.

"You're our friend, we came to get you". I walked over to Luffy and put his hat on his head quietly. He looked at me and I ignored it. Nami said.

"You a pest, friends huh? Don't make me laugh. You pathetic enough to deserve each other". I scowled and stared at her, but said nothing unlike Johnny who shouted.

"Damn you, you killed him! Now Big Bro Usopp is gone"! Nami smirked.

"Yep, why don't you kill me and get your revenge". Nami continued. "Word to the wise, because of your friend Arlong is going to kill Zoro and a 'random girl' along with their crew". She shot a distasteful look at me. I didn't react. She then started talking about us not being strong enough, but I ignored it. Nami finished off.

"If you stay on this island, you will die". Like I'd leave! Sanji said.

"Her heartless face is so hot! Hi Nami, it's me Sanji! Let's run away together"! Zoro got in his face.

"Can it Romeo, this isn't the time or place for that". He went from happy to annoyed.

"Excuse me; love is like a hurricane, so back off". I sighed, this is not helping. Zoro said.

"Nami, where is Usopp"? Nami said.

"With the fishes". Zoro snapped and I was holding myself back. Zoro and Sanji were yelling at each other. Nami said.

"Leave, you guys have no right to be into this island's affairs. Don't you get it, the only reason I got close to you guys was to rob you of everything you have. But now you're broke and the dream's dead. So go and take your ship. So leave and find the One Piece or whatever". I snapped.

"It doesn't matter Nami! Usopp. Is. Not. Dead"! I felt stares on my back along with Nami's on my face. She glared with a dark look in her eyes.

"Why can't you grow up and accept he's dead you idiot! I swear you act like a 10 year old kid that can't get their way! Stop acting like a spoiled brat"! I froze and my eyes widened. I heard Zoro yell something and Sanji yell at him. I had my head down and didn't say anything. Luffy was quiet and I heard the bounty hunters seethe.

I heard a crash and Luffy say. "Sleepy". They started yelling at him, but I heard light snores and chuckled despite the problem, only Luffy. Nami yelled.

"Whatever, just go ahead and die". Before she could run off, I said quietly.

"Nami. Remember what I said in Usopp's Home village? I meant every word, remember that". She almost tripped, but then ran away. I shook my head, moved to where Luffy was and sat down. I lay next to Luffy and said.

"Since Luffy's not leaving, I'm not either. I think, I'll sleep too". Putting my arms behind my head, I fell asleep.

_I was 5 years old then and my life was great. I was innocent and I lived in a different place than Dawn Island in Foosha Village. I had a Mother and Father and I was happy. All I knew then was that they used to be Pirates on the same crew and then hade me. _

_We were in a remote place and that was the reason I later found out I knew them longer than I did. My father was a fisherman down by the docks and my mother usually stayed home with me or went to the village and told me to stay home and don't leave unless Momma or Papa came by. _

_Than one day when the whole family was home eating dinner (salmon and rice) a bang came from where the front door was and I looked to see a bunch of Marines running in. I gasped in shock and fell off my chair and scooted to the corner with my hands over my head, the only protection I knew._

_My parents jumped off their chairs and started fighting quickly. Then some that was in fancy clothing with some cape/coat on their shoulders came in and saw me. I gasped and remember trembling. My mother jumped in front of me and before my Father could get her or my mother could defend myself, the man I knew later as an admiral stabbed my mother in the stomach with a sword so far in the tip just touched my stomach. I remembered gasped and yelling out._

"_Momma No"! She smiled at me and I had all her blood on me, she dropped next to me and my father had the most outraged expression on his face. I cowered at the look, even if it was not toward me as he started killing marines left and right. All the marines cornered him and another marine with a red suit with weird prints on it and a white cape with gold things on the sides killed him and all the marines thrust about 5 swords in him. I cried out in shock and ran from the house. _

I woke up with a jerk and was breathing heavy. The others didn't seem to notice and I was happy for it. Luffy was still sleeping. I looked around and noticed Johnny and Yosaku were not here, I asked Zoro who was siting.

"What happened to your friends". He gave a shrug and said.

"They decided to leave". I nodded and saw Sanji also siting, but smoking. I figured he does that a lot. Not that I care. We all sat in the silence as Luffy snored. Sanji asked Zoro.

"Hey, what do you think it is? Why was she crying"? Zoro said.

"I don't know, was she crying". Sanji looked at me and I frowned, what was he talking about? He said.

"She was, in her heart". Zoro snorted and said.

"If there were, it was guilt for killing Usopp". I scowled and glared at Zoro. He's not dead! He gave me a 'what' look. Sanji said.

"Yeah right, are you serious? You really are dense". I nodded.

"Yeah, I can't believe she killed him. Remember what she did for us"? Sanji was joyed about me agreeing with him and Zoro said.

"Listen Aki, I know you really think Nami is good like Luffy does, but you can't think she pure, can you"? I sighed.

"No, but Nami will pull through". Sanji went back to what he was saying.

"Do you honestly believe Nami could kill Usopp"? Zoro asked after a pause.

"So what your both saying is Nami didn't kill him"? I nodded and Sanji said.

"Am I wrong"? Zoro chuckled.

"Who knows? I alsways though Nami a small time who couldn't watch a guy die, let alone kill him. But maybe she just snapped". Sanji got angry.

"Wait? What did you say?! She's not small time"! They both ran at each other and I groaned. Really, at a time like this?! Before they could meet, they hit someone in the face. I walked over to see if they were okay and I grinned. It was Usopp1 I knew Nami never killed him. His eyes were squinted and before he could get up, I tackled him to the floor with a hug. I said.

"Hey Usopp, your alive". I guess I was using my extra strength because he wheezed out.

"Can't breathe". I let go and grinned. Luffy woke and was shaking him and yelling. Sanji grinned at him.

"I'm here too"! Usopp jumped up in his face.

"One of these days I'll kill you"! I grinned happy he was here. He said.

"Oh, you just made a full recovery". Zoro said.

"By the way, we kind of heard you were dead by Nami". Luffy said angrily.

"Stupid Johnny, he was sprouting nonsense that entire time"! Usopp said when I started to get angry too thing Johnny was lying.

"In a way, it is the truth. The truth is she saved me". So he told us how she stabbed her hand to make it look like she killed him so he could get away. I grinned.

"I knew it"! Usopp nodded.

"It seems like she had a motive to be with those fishmen". We were talking about what to do when we heard a voice behind us.

"It doesn't matter what you do, Arlong Park's rule won't come to an end". I turned around to see a girl with short blue hair and tattoos. Usopp said.

"Nojiko". Luffy asked while I tilted my head to the side

"Who's she"? Uspp answered.

"Nami's big sister". Sanji started doing that creepy eye thing so I stepped closer to Luffy. Zoro said.

"What do you mean it's no use"? Nojiko said.

"Just trust me, don't get yourselves involved what's going on here. Leave poor Nami alone, I'll explain the situation". Sanji questioned.

"Situation"? Usopp said.

"You mean to tell us why she joined Arlong's group". I rolled my eyes, why would be care what her past is? She Nami and our friend, that's all there is to it and I know Luffy agrees with me. Nojiko said.

"Yeah and if that doesn't get you to leave, I don't know what will"? Usopp said.

"So then tell you all about it, I got to admit I'm curious". Luffy said.

"I'll pass". Usopp said.

"Hey wait"! Luffy said.

"I don't care about her past". I said.

"Me neither because it don't matter to me about anyone pasts". I walked next to Luffy. Sanji asked.

"Where are you both going"? Luffy said.

"For a walk". Usopp yelled.

"Do you mean you both are not going to listen to any of this". Me and Luffy both replied.

"Nope". We continued to walk down the road. Me and Luffy were walking for a while and I asked him.

"So do you know where you want to go"? He shrugged.

"Nah, just walking". I nodded and kept pace with him. I smelled something weird and looked up to see 3 fish men in front of us. I put my goggles over my eyes when I recognized Hatchi. 2 others guys that were blue and weird looking were on his sides. Luffy said.

"Wow, they must be fishmen". We walked past them and Hatchi shouted.

"Hey you too there! Wait"! Luffy turned around. Hatchi yelled.

"Who are you too and what are you doing on this island"? Luffy asked.

"What does it matter to you"? Hatchi said.

"Well, it just that we don't get many visitors". I wonder why? Luffy said.

"Well my name is Luffy and this is Aki. Were just passing through". Hatchi asked shocked.

"Huh, Passing through?! We'll have a nice time". Luffy turned around and we started walking again. One of them said.

"Hey Smartass, where are you both going"? Luffy said.

"Heck if I know". I said to him.

"That was weird". He nodded.

"Yeah". We walked for a while and ended up in the villager where people were. I frowned.

"These must be the villagers". He nodded and I saw a guy with scars and a pinwheel hat walk forward. A bunch of Marines were behind him and the front one looked like a mouse. He made me growl. The aura of his angered me. Luffy was shocked. Luffy muttered.

"A hat pinwheel? Where in the world did he get that"? I stayed quiet, realizing he was talking to himself. "It's so cool"! I chuckled. Luffy decided to lean against a tree so I sat beside him. We just sat there and I was getting bored. I looked at the sky and stared at the clouds. The shapes were a dog, bird, mouse and so on. I even saw a ship that looked a little like the Going Merry. I heard a shout.

"Doctor, doctor"! I looked to see a crowd and noticed Nami. They were panicked and I frowned wondering what happened? The pinwheel guy said.

"Nojiko been shot"! My eyes widened, Nami's sister got hurt?! One of the crowd asked.

"By who"? Pinwheel said.

"The Marines". Another guy echoed him. I heard slight whimpers and saw blue on the ground. I frowned deeper, I hope she's okay. I know the only reason she was rude was because she must be worried about Nami. I know what it feels like to worry about your siblings, Ace and Luffy being the example. I blinked shocked when Luffy ran up to her and I sighed before following him. He said.

"Hey Nami! What's up? Need help"? She slowly turned around. She yelled.

"Why are you still here? Stay out of my business! She grabbed him by the front of his vest and brought him close to her. I tensed. "Just get away from our island"! She threw him on the ground. I frowned and just stared at her as seriously as I could. She glared at me hatefully and ran off. I looked down at Luffy and said.

"Luffy get up". He did and we went back to our tree. He pouted and said.

"What's her problem"? I said.

"Her sister got hurt, like if I would have got shot or you stabbed". He nodded and grinned at me.

"Like I'd let that happen". Rolling my eyes, I sighed and closed my eyes. We saw the villagers get ready to go into Arlong Park. Nami tried to stop them, but they were bent on going. They left and Nami fell to the ground. She screamed.

"ARLONG! ARLONG! ARLONG"! I jumped up because of how shrill the yell was and also because she was stabbing herself deeply in the arm and Luffy stopped her. I was silently behind him, frowning at how deep it was. She looked at us and our eyes were hidden in shadows. She said.

"Luffy…what do you want? You don't know anything about this. You don't know what's happening on this island for the past 8 years". Luffy replied.

"Nope, we don't". I was a little surprised to be included in it. She was shaking. She said.

"This has nothing to do with you, any of you". I guess I'm being included in this by both go them. I knew she was good, my loyalty is never wrong! She went on. "I told you to leave this place"! Luffy said.

"Yep, you sure did". She threw dirt at us and screamed at us. We didn't do a thing. She sobbed as we stood there. That Arlong is pissed me off! She finally said.

"Luffy… help me". Luffy took off his hat and put it on Nami's head. I smiled at little. Not like I didn't know before, but Luffy has put his full trust in her by putting that hat on her head. Luffy said.

"Of course, that's what friends are for". He walked off and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"HE'S GONNA PAY"! I said.

"Luffy, I'll meet you at Arlong Park". He just nodded and walked forward. Usopp, Zoro and Usopp were there. They left and I sat crisscross next to Nami. She was not looking at me and I said softly.

"Nami, I meant what I said. I'm going to fight with Luffy and for you. I'll talk to you later and know this. My loyalty is always right, I know I was right for trusting you no matter what you say. Because when it comes down to it, your Nakama". I slowly took my goggles off my head and stared at them. She made a choked sound and I was happy I was getting to her. I spoke again.

"Luffy gave you his hat to hold, it's very important to him, as much as these are to me. You saw that the first time we met". I placed them in her hands and she looked up with a gasp. I grinned and stood up with a grin.

"Take care of those for me okay, I'm going to kick some Fishman ass. I think you should get your arm checked out". I winked at her and walked toward the direction of Arlong part. Soon enough I saw Luffy and the crew in front of me a little and a large crowd in front of them. I ran to them and clapped Luffy on the shoulder.

"I'm back". He looked at my forehead a little longer and had a look in his eyes. I walked with them, ready to protect our Nakama. I adapted my most serious face as I walked forward to Arlong Park and noticed the people gaping at us. Luffy said.

"Step aside". I heard that bastard Arlong laughter as we walked along. I know I wanted to get my hands on him, but knew he was Luffy's, simple as that. I noticed Johnny and Yosaku by the door and they were beat up. I scowled with a slight growl. I count them as a friend and they hurt them, they have to pay.

Luffy went forward and broke the doors down in a couple of punches. He held up a fist and said.

"Now which one of you is Arlong"? I growled low in my throat and glared at the man that I knew was Arlong, that jagged nose freak. Arlong said.

"That would be my name". Luffy stomp forward and said.

"Good you can call me Luffy". I walked behind him with the same amount of anger. Arlong asked.

"Luffy? What are you supposed to be"? Hatchi pointed at us, saying he seen us before. 2 fishmen got in his face and he slammed their heads together and I watched with a satisfied smirk. Luffy then held his arm back and punched Arlong. He fell back and crashed into a wall which created smoke. I looked around at the other Fishman and decided who I would have to fight when it was my turn. I heard Arlong mutter.

"Who the hell are you"? I smirked and glared at the same time. We'll show him that he being a Fishman does not matter. Luffy said.

"That's for making our navigator cry"! I glared even more. All these other Fishman went to attack him and I kicked 2 in the face and punched one in the neck. They all went down and saw Sanji beat up some too. Sanji said.

"You just had to run in by yourself and dragging sweet Aki-chan with you". I ignored what he said and Luffy said.

"I can handle these bozos on my own and Aki fine". Sanji said.

"You fool, I never said anything about being worried. I just don't want you hogging all the action". I was ignored and Usopp came and said.

"Well I just want to let you guys know that I don't mind if you hog it all". I heard Zoro say.

"I see your ready to go as usual". Hatchi pointed at Zoro.

"It's him, the unknown swordsman I was telling you about". He looked around and pointed at me.

"Ah, and his friend"! I groaned.

"Really, can I be known as something else"? Usopp screamed at me and Sanji yelled at him. They stared at Usopp in shock and talking about Nami killing him. I snorted, it don't matter. We are going to kick their asses. Arlong said.

"A Pirate? This is all starting to make sense now. You had been after Nami this whole time. But-"He started laughing like a crazy person. "She's mine and I'm not giving her up". He continued to laugh as my shoulder when up to my ears in my anger as my hands shook. Hatchi said.

"A bunch of idiots like you aren't worth Arlong's time! I know how to deal with you"! He suddenly started making a trumpet noise with his mouth. I cocked my head to the side, confused. What is he doing? The place then started shaking and Usopp was screaming. I braced myself for whatever was coming. Hatchi yelled.

"MooMoo! Rise"! The water created a whirlpool and I narrowed my eyes. Water was falling a lot and then I saw a seacow with a bump on its head and it was crying. I grinned and exclaimed.

"Cool! Look Luffy it's a swimming cow"! He laughed at me and Usopp screamed at me.

"Can you at least try to be normal"?! I shrugged. He looked at Sanji and Luffy and got scared for some reason, Luffy said.

"Look he's back". I frowned in confusion.

"Yeah! He tried to eat my food so I beat him up"! I nodded.

"It makes sense". He turned away and Hatchi screamed at him. Arlong said.

"Leaving now, isn't that a shame. But I suppose if you really want to run away who am I to stop you? Well then"? He turned around looking pissed and I looked at it bored, really? Luffy slammed his feet in the ground and wondered what he was doing. Zoro said.

"I got a bad feeling about this". I looked at him, wondering why. Luffy spun himself round and round until he was all twisted up. He then stretched his arms until he was holding the cow's horns. Zoro and Sanji ran off in panic and even though I didn't really see a problem, I followed them just in case. He then unwound by spinning it around and round over and over again. My eyes widened and a grin appeared on my face, I exclaimed.

"That was awesome"! Zoro yelled.

"No it wasn't, you idiot"! luffy shouted.

"Okay Arlong, enough of this! I came here not to fight your cronies, but to teach you a lesson! So step up"! At least that gave me more to fight. Arlong laughed.

"I was thinking the same thing, which just gives me more reason to end your life". Sanji started hitting him in the head with his foot and saying.

"That was the worst plan ever". I frowned, it looked good to me. He got rid of the cow and it looked cool. Usopp screamed at him too. I heard Luffy say.

"Uh oh". I looked at him a little worried, what? Luffy was swaying back and forth and my eyes widened. He was stuck?! I was about to say something when I heard Hatchi say.

"How dare you hurt our brother"? The other Fishmen started saying they were better and Zoro snorted.

"I'd like to see that". The one with the weird lips said.

"Relax Arlong, we got this. If you go on one of your rampages, you could destroy Arlong Park". I rolled my eyes. Can we fight already? I ignored all talk and got ready to fight, to me it didn't matter. Luffy was trying got get their attention and I see what he wanted to say, so I tried to help him. Sanji and Zoro dodged out of the way. It hit me in the chest and I fell back a little and landed on my back. I groaned and sat up slowly to Luffy had it all over him, he yelled.

"Ah! I can't see squat"! I got when I saw him being toward over by Hatchi with a large size of rubble. Before I could move, Sanji got there and kicked the rubble in half. I looked at him with amazement. That was cool! Luffy agreed with me.

"That was awesome". Sanji said.

"What a pain. I picked one hell of an idiot to be my captain". I heard Zoro say.

"We all did". Luffy's not that bad! He just funnier to be around. Sanji said.

"But our idiot captain is far better than someone who'd prey on a lady". Is that what he's made about? How about the village? The guy with his hair into pigtails and big things out of his arms said.

"A lady? You'd run into certain death for a simple girl"? Sanji asked a little darkly.

"Simple girl"? They started talking about that, but I got bored and looked around at the fishmen and how different they were. There was Hatchi, the guy with weird lips and some guy was bright green and was big with prickly thinks on the fingernails on his hands. It was weird and I wondered what he was supposed to be.

Usopp tried pulling Luffy out, but all he did was stretch. I tried pulling him too, but he would not get unstuck. Usopp screamed.

"ARE YOU EVEN TRYING"! I yelled back while digging my heals into the ground.

"Stop yelling"! I hear Hatchi saying something, but I ignored it and pulled harder. Usopp then let go and I gave a sharp yelp when I was flung with him and I smashed my head against his and we hit that weird lipped fisherman. I run my head and glared at Usopp.

"Why'd you let go, idiot"! He was crying.

"Sorry"! The weird lipped guy was yelling at him and he ran off with him chasing him. Suudenly as weird lips was talking to the villagers, he was suddenly on fire and fell to the ground. He got up and chased after Usopp. I think Usopp will be okay. It's weird, I thought these fishermen were supposed to be strong, they are weak. Look at what me, Zoro and Luffy did. We kicked their asses. I stood next to Luffy as Arlong got up and started talking about a 'fun game'. I tilted my head to the side confused and waited. I moved a little when I saw Luffy punch Arlong, but he caught it easily. He said.

"Did you think you sad little group could beat us"? Sanji said with a smirk.

"So what if we do"? He grabbed the concrete and I jumped away on reflex and was next to Zoro on all fours. I straightened up and my eyes widened as Luffy was held up in the air by Arlong. I yelped.

"Hey! Put him down"! He laughed and had a crazed look on his face.

"Did you know those with devil fruit powers can't swim"? I gulped a little at this and step back. "Anyone is this situation would sink right to the bottom"! He laughed a laugh that annoyed me a lot. Luffy went to punch him and he did his hand. I could smell the blood. I winced as Luffy exclaimed.

"Ow"! Luffy then went to bit him and I wondered if it would work for me. A wolf is way better than a fish, no matter what they say. He threw him in the water and I yelled in shock.

"No! Luffy"! He splashed with the concrete still on him and Sanji and Zoro was shocked too. Arlong the bastard was still laughing. Sanji went to jump in and Zoro stopped him. Without realizing what I was doing, I was about to jump in. Zoro grabbed me and yelled.

"Are you stupid?! If you go in there you as bad as he is! You, that's where they want you to go"! Zoro said.

"It looks like we'll have to fight these guys. You get the fish". Sanji said.

"Fine, you slice up the octopus". I frowned and looked around. The guy with the weird things that were spiky on his finger nails came up. I looked at him closer, while he had those weird things on him with his green body and had no hair. He was rounded and wore a purple shirt with bubbles overlapping and large shorts and was barefoot. He said.

"I'll fight the little girl; get her out of the way". I growled lowly in my throat, my warning growl I had. How dare he underestimate me?! Arlong grinned widely at him with that same crazed look about him. I hunched my shoulders and glared at him. Zoro and Sanji got in their fights and I and that guy back off somewhere, giving us space. He sighed.

"It very insulting, making me fight a girlie like you". I snarled. He squinted.

"That didn't sound human at all". I grunted.

"It's not, your half of something and so am I". He smirked.

"Whatever you say". I narrowed my eyes in anger. He said.

"Prepare to die by my hand, me being Tetra. Your friend will underwater". I snared.

"Shut up"! I ran toward him sick of the talk and dodged an arm that had spikes on it by ducking down and spinning back around quickly. I was dodging his arms which had spikes on them and was getting pissed off at this. I just wanted to kick his ass! I jumped in and barreled. He was shocked as he was hurled to the ground. He was angry now and with a speed I didn't see, swiped my side with his arm and moved back. I yelped with the thorns in me. I pulled them out and hissed at the burning I felt. He laughed loudly.

"My spikes are poisonous! You have 30 minutes to live! You friends will die and Nami will be ours for life"! Enraged at my Nakama being threatened, I punched him in the stomach and the spikes sunk in my hand. I roared in pain and hit his face. My hand was pushed off as he landed on his back. I took the spikes and knew his face would be the only part I knew wouldn't be infected by spikes. I felt stars in my eyes and blinked them away and shook my head. He stood up and looked shocked to see me standing. He smirked.

"I was wrong! This will be fun"! He ran at me and I dodged, but lost my foot and stumbled at little. I made my claws get longer. I faced him off bending back a little and swiping at his face which he dodged. I just kept on trying to hit him and I got his face. I got more spikes in my arms. I was getting even dizzier and I didn't know how much time I had left. But I needed to fight for Nami! I put my left arm behind me and my right in front. Letting out a yell, I ran at him. He puffed up and I braced myself. I roared.

"Ahhhhh"! He thought I would back off if he saw this; I ignored the spikes on me as I shoved my right hand with the nails out and into his stomach. My legs were shaking in pain. He stabbed at my legs now and I was getting weaker. I smirked as I coughed up a large amount of blood. He asked.

"How"?! I took my arm out slowly and he yelled in pain. I then took my left hand that was behind me and I looked at him. He was also very bloody and his spikes were missing in a lot of places. The fire was growing inside of me. I used almost all of my strength and punched him in the face. He let out a little yell before flying somewhere; it might have been back to Cocoyashi village. I made my nails back to normal and stumbled and limped back to everyone else. I was breathing heavy and my vision was getting a black tint.

I showed up to see that guy Hatchi on the ground, I grinned. Zoro did it! I frowned when I saw how badly off he was. One of the villagers said with a gasp.

"Miss, your hurt bad"! I mumbled.

"I'm fine". I walked past him and looked at Zoro and the fallen octopus. Zoro said.

"Now that Tentacles is out of the way, I think it's time to rescue Luffy". My eyes widened in shock, I'm the worst sister ever! How could I forget about him in the water, even if I had my own fight? All this got me more hurt. The black in my vision was more and blood was pounding in my ears. I heard yells and Sanji's voice, but couldn't hear what he was saying. Dammit, I can't go this way!

Before I could say anything, I heard yelling, a splash and I my vision went blank and I passed out hitting the ground.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,

I was woken up and all I felt was white hot pain everywhere. I looked up to see an old man in a white coat with a red cross on him. He must be the doctor. I struggled it sit up, but did after sweating a lot. He said.

"Don't move! You were poisoned! It will spread if you move too much. I slowed down the poison for now and you will have longer to live"! I nodded and started around me with narrowed and worried eyes. I was breathing heavy just from doing this. I stood up with shaking legs and sniffed around. I got Luffy's scent, though it was weak and stumbled over to see his head and Nojiko. My eyes widened as I fell to my knees.

"What happened to Luffy"?! I looked at his neck and saw it still in the water. I heard loud coughing and before Nojiko could answer me, I said.  
'Forget that! I'll be back"! I hobbled over to see Sanji soaking wet and on land with Zoro crouched on the ground. I called out.

"Sanji, Zoro! You okay"? They looked at me and Zoro's eyes widened a little.

"Are you okay, Aki"? I nodded and clenched my teeth from pain.

"Yeah, Sanji what's going on with Luffy down there"? He said.

"Half of him". I blinked surprised as Zoro asked.

"Half"? Sanji said.

"I'll explain later". It must be about Luffy's head. The weird finned guy said

"You will face the power of Fishman karate. That punch earlier was just a sample of what's to come. The chances you'll survive it are Zero"! Punch? What Punch? Sanji kicked weird fins and he smashed to the ground. Sanji snapped.

"You said my love was worthless"?! He was kicking him in the back and I winced, I could sense the power he was using. "I can't protect anyone"?! He kept on kicking him in the ribs and back. He fell back on the ground again. Sanji flipped in the air and he crashed somewhere in the building with the shark on the top of it. My eyes were wide, no matter my injuries. That's so cool! I was sitting at this point and Arlong stood up. Come on, where is Luffy! He can't die, not like this! After all, he is the man who will become Pirate King! I shook my head, what am I thinking. I had lived with him for 10 years, he will be fine! Arlong said.

"You bastards! You killed my brothers on after the other. I'm afraid I have let you get too carried away! I got up seeing that look in his eyes. You see, there are 3 kinds of people in this world, prey, predator and peace liver. He had that predator look in his eyes. I know I had to be on my guard. Thinking like this, I almost Zoro ask.

"What do you mean about Luffy being half okay"? Sanji said.

"It means he is alive for the time being. If we want him back on dry land, I have to get back in the water. But something tells me ugly over there won't let me". I nodded with a growl. I winced at the pain it gave me, but was happy no one noticed.

He threw water at Zoro and he collapsed on the ground on his back. The same thing with Sanji. I dodged out of the way, but spit up a wad of blood. He laughed.

"I see Tetra got you". I chuckled weakly and grunted.

"I'm still here, what do you think happened to him then". He growled angrily and threw water too fast for me to see. It hit me in the chest and with a sharp yelp, I crashed to the ground. It felt like an iron fist smashed against my ribs. I was on my stomach and whimpered once. My forehead was on the ground and I closed my eyes for a second. Arlong said.

"You humans are so weak. I can kill you just by playing around with a little bit of water. That's the difference between you and me". Sanji yelled.

"Shut up"! He went to kick him, but he moved. He hit Sanji with water and he fell to the ground. I got up slowly. How dare he?! Some protector I was! I can't even protect my Nakama! Forget the pain; this bastard is not touching them anymore! I stood up and growled deep in my throat.

"Hey, you fish bastard! Don't you dare touch them"! With my fingernails out, I rushed him. He threw more water at me, more than what he threw at Sanji. I fell on my back as a loud crack was heard. I screamed. I think I broke something. I heard Zoro Yell.

"Dammit Aki"! Sanji was hurt to say anything. I choked out after spitting more blood.

"I'm…Fine". I coughed, which made my chest flare with pain. I stared to get dizzy and I knew the poison was acting up again. Arlong said.

"You should all just die; no one will miss you when you're gone". I growled, but whimpered when it hurt my chest. I heard a shout.

"Arlong"! Nami? What's she doing here? Arlong said.

"Hey Nami, I was just teaching them one final lesson. These pathetic little pirates. What are you doing here"? I heard her say.

"I'm here to kill you". I sighed and groaned. Arlong said.

"Me? You want to kill me? Haven't you learned your lesson yet? How many times have you tried to kill me in these last 8 years? You tried assassination, poison, sneak attacks. You must be aware that you mere Humans can't kill me. Now listen, I won't put you in the ground, Nami. But you can't leave; you will remain here with us. As our surveyor forever, but as you know I'm quite good natured. If possible I'd like you to be our surveyor of your own free will. I'm giving you a choice. I will not pause to have my Fishmen kill every living creature on this island. But that's only if you come back to the Arlong pirates and draw sea charts as one of our own. And if you come back with us, I'll be kind and spare the villagers their lives. But I can't"… There I blacked out and could hear no more.

…..

I woke up when I heard yelling and it looked like much time didn't pass. I looked to see a big spout of water in the air. I grinned, Luffy! Zoro was moving around and I winced at the pounding in my head. I sat up though. Zoro slowly stood up and I did too on shaking legs. I looked and saw Nami. I smirked.

"Hello". She looked at me shocked. I turned back around to see Zoro put him sword in his mouth and say.

"30 seconds, that's all I got". I said.

"Count me in". Sanji jumped in the water and I shared a look with Zoro, he gave me the same one back, _let's kick his ass! _Zoro sliced in the check and while he was glaring at Zoro, I kicked his side. He fell back a little and turned to glare at me. I gave him a cheeky grin.

"HI fish bastard". I went over to Zoro and Arlong said.

"Both of you, time to die". Arlong said.

"One with Devil powers can't even struggle. He will die. If he's still alive, that wouldn't be fair". I growled in response. Zoro said through his sword.

"Yeah, this game hasen't been fair since the moment we started playing. I said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, the numbers were against us, but strength is better or something like that". Arlong glared at me.

"You will die first". I raised my eyebrows as if saying. _Come and get me. _Suddenly am egg was thrown at Arlong. I looked and grinned when I saw Usopp. I knew he would be okay! Arlong asked.

"You beat Choo"? Usopp.

'It's time we finish this once and for all. This is the end Arlong". He went to throw something at him and I twitched, Usopp should let me and Zoro handle it. He went to hit his nose with his sword and it stopped it. I stared in shock as they fought nose to sword. I looked at the water in panic when I saw Hatchi come back from being hurt and jumping in. we were stuck with Arlong. I stood to the side and suddenly fell to a knee. The poison was really getting to me. This might actually kill me!

He then struck Zoro with his nose and yelped in shock, no his wound! I ran at Arlong in rage and he punched me in the ribs hard. With a barely held in scream, I fell on my back a foot or two away and another rib cracked. I groaned in pain as I looked up at the sky. I struggled to my feet and saw him rip off Zoro's bandages. I saw blood squirt and I paled, I fell to my knees. Ah, the pain. My whole body is burning, I can't take this. I looked over at Zoro and Arlong worriedly.

Everyone was cheering and I looked around and oared in laughter when I saw the person. I grinned widely.

"LUFFY! He grabbed Zoro and threw him somewhere. I just laughed loudly. I moved away so Luffy can fight, He hit him with his head and then stretched his foot to knock him down. I said.

"Luffy, I gotta rest, Kick his ass for me". He grinned and scowled then for a minute before grinning again.

"Okay, Aki! Just rest for me". I nodded and moved in front of the villagers, but sat down and just watched. He then punched him by stretching his arm back and punched him over and over using Gum-Gum Gatling. I grinned as I watched Luffy kick his ass and he was sent to the ground. He got up though and I could tell Luffy was ready to give more.

Luffy was stretching and Arlong was grumbling a lot. Why does everyone person we face have to talk so much? It's annoying! Yosaku asked.

"Do you think Luffy will be okay? His attacks didn't even seem ti effect Arlong". I rolled my eyes.

"That's stupid! Luffy will never be beat by that guy". I laughed at the conversation they were having. My eyes widened a little when I saw him going after like a well, shark. Arlong then grabbed Luffy by the throat and Luffy moved his head at the last second because Arlong bit the pillar. Luffy crawled away quickly while yelling. I'll even admit his teeth scare me. Arlong started running his mouth again and I ignored it. Luffy said after he finished.

"Fine, go ahead and try it. Because there is no way I'm losing to a Fishman. I'm going to be King of the Pirates"! Arlong then started saying how he was better than us and Luffy said.

"Okay, but there's no way I'm going to lose to a big fish. Since I am going to be King of the Pirates"! I laughed again and then winced, dammit! This pain. Arlong said.

"King of the Pirates? Don't be foolish. An inferior human like you could not conquer the Grand Line. You can't even crush a pillar with yout jaws". Luffy yelled.

"Yeah, so what. You're not that awesome! Besides smashing stones with your teeth is not that smart. Arlong yelled.

"That's not the point"! I smirked and coughed.

"Sure it is" Arlong said.

"Every member of the human species is weak. How great are you if you can't pull yourself out of the water"? Arlong went to bite Luffy and he dodged grabbing 2 swords. I blinked and shook my head; Luffy can't fight with a sword! What is he doing? He started swing them around like crazy. I snorted and wondered what Zoro would think if he saw this.

Arlong bit the sword Luffy struck at him and Luffy punched him in the cheek. I whooped when he went down and Arlong's teeth broke. Luffy yelled.

"Your right, I don't have a clue on how to use a sword you bastard! I'm a terrible sailor, I can't cook, and I can't lie or protect people a certain way! But without my friends I would have been dead a long time ago". I smiled at what Luffy said. To me, I always follow Luffy as one of my reasons. Arlong said.

"I see you admit how pathetic you are. You may be a fool, but at least you are honest. How does your crew deal with it? Day in and day out". Arlong got up. I growled I'll show him how I feel, bastard!

"But it makes me wonder why they tried to save their half-witted leader. A guy like you does not deserve a ship or a crew. What good is a helpless rubber-brained captain to them? What can you possibly do"? Luffy said.

"I can kick your ass"! I smirked, of course he can! If I was at Better health I might be able to fight Arlong. They started cheering and I chuckled. He suddenly grew back his teeth and my eyes widened as I pointed and yelled out.

"Hey! That's cheating! You can't do that"! Arlong said.

"I'm a shark. My teeth grow back one after the other. Each set becomes stronger. He pulled his teeth out and then did in again, but they grew back. I just looked at him in shock. He was attacking him with his teeth in his hands and my bit my lip worriedly. Somehow one of the fishman got in the way and Luffy was safe or safer.

They said Luffy had come up with an idea. I paled and asked shocked.

"Luffy came up with an idea?! Oh Kami, this is bad"! They asked me what I was talking about, but I just told them to watch. He dodged Arlong's attacks and kicked him in the face. His teeth feel out and he crashed to the ground. Luffy then put Arlong teeth in his mouth. I felt a sweat drop on my head as I fell on my back in shock. I heard Nami mumble.

"Aki was right". I sat up again with a painful grimace. It bit him and he was rolling around yelling, "A shark bit me"! He was then dodging him again. He then got bit in the chest and was screaming. He bit Arlong on the neck and was thrown to the ground. Luffy went to block and he got bit on the elbow and his elbow was in his mouth. My eyes widened, hey he needs that!

He grabbed Arlong and threw him in the ground, slamming him and forcing Arlong to let go. I let out a breath of relief and then took an intake of breath at the pain in my ribs. I think I have 2 broken or cracked. Arlong dived into the sea and before I could say anything Nami did.

"Luff the sea"! I saw Arlong's fin peeking out of the water. Luffy called.

"Oh, look a shark" Usopp shouted.

"No! It's Arlong"! There was an explosion of water and Luffy went flying while a shape crashed into the building I don't know the name of. I'm going to call it Shark House. Luffy was gripping his stomach and Arlong showed himself. I ground my teeth, but didn't more at all. The burning was almost unbearable. He plowed into Luffy a couple of times and then went back into the water. Johnny and Yosaku were telling him to hide. I chuckled quietly and said lowly.

"He won't hide, that's how Luffy is". They should know that! They kept on yelling on him to hide and I snapped.

"Shut up! Luffy won't hide and he WON'T lose to that guy, so shut your mouths and watch"! It got silent and I glared in front of me. Luffy stretched his fingers in front of him. He grabbed Arlong and they were near the Shark House. He was flung on top of the water and he made his fingers go everywhere and fling himself and Arlong out of the water.

He then slammed him to the ground with his leg and a large dust cloud appeared. The people behind me cheered and I watched silently. I have a feeling, it's not over. I looked at Arlong's eyes and my whole body stiffened. A growl ripped from my throat until it became a snarl. I was on all fours beore I realized it. Johnny asked.

"Aki-sis? What are you d-doing"? I said.

"Those are the eyes of a real predator; right now to them it's just predator and prey. That's all Arlong thinks right now. I just reacted on my animal instinct. Luffy is like a person of my pack if you will and I'm holding myself back, you all are my pack in my eyes". It was silent then my eyes narrowed and my teeth were bared as I stared at the hunt.

Arlong then grabbed this big blade with ragged o the thing and it was huge. He went to hit luffy, but he dodged. He went to hit him again, but it kept on crashing into the Shark House. Luffy jumped into the window of the place. I yelled.

"What the hell, I can't keep track of him there! LUFFY"! I heard Nami gasp and I stood up slowly. I put an arm around her shoulder and saw she was wearing my goggles along with Luffy's hat. I looked ahead, not saying a word. It was taking a long time and I growled.

"What is taking so long"?! Nami muttered.

"It'll be okay, Aki". I frowned, but said nothing. Soon, they were all yelling about Luffy and I said.

"All you of quiet, I can't hear right"! It was silent again. I'm cranky when I'm over protective. A desk suddenly flew out and I frowned.

"A desk"? Suddenly things started raining down and I heard a faint yell.

"What are you doing"?! It was Arlong. That's a good question, what is doing? I looked at Nami and got a look at her face. I asked quietly.

"Nami? Do you know what he is doing" She whispered.

"My room". My eyes widened before a smile was on my face. Atta boy Luffy. I muttered.

"I see". I stared straight ahead with a blank face with my hands to my sides. I heard Nami started crying. She said.

"Thank you". Paper was floating down also. The Shark House was shaking and I knew what was happening and why it was. If Nami really suffered there, if Arlong killed her mother, the place needed to disappear. Right now Luffy is my only concern though. The thing broke apart and everyone was running. Nami was protesting. My eyes were wide. I yelled.

"Nami! Go"! She looked at me shocked.

"But"… I said.

"I'll make sure he stays safe! GO"! Everything was smashed, I roared at the top of my lungs.

"LUFFY"! Before anyone could grab me, I bashed in the mess, ignoring Sanji, Usopp, Johnny, Yosaku and Nami calling my name. I looked in the rubble and stepped over a lot of it. I jumped back when I saw Luffy. I was about to run over, but stopped. Luffy screamed.

"NAMI! You'll always be my Nakama"! I grinned softly, yes Nakama. I heard Namisay.

"Yeah". I dove myself at Luffy and hugged him tight. He hugged me with the same strength, I hissed.

"God man, it's good to see you"! He laughed.

"Yeah". I let go and the villagers crowded around him, I snorted.

"I'll go". He grinned at me and I was stuck in between them as they threw Luffy in the air while cheering his name. They dropped him and Nami came behind him and plopped his hat on his head. I walked over to them. Nami grinned at me after they high fived. I was looking at Luffy when she put the strap on the back of my head and my goggles were around my forehead.

I chuckled and I heard this really annoying laugh, like a mouse. I turned around saw a mouse looking guy and Marines behind his. I growled and tensed. Damn Marines got me when I was feeling good! Mouse guy said.

"Hold it right there"! The villagers knew this guy and they didn't sound happy about it. "What a day it is. I saw the entire fight and I must say good work. I have to say that your victory here was some sort of bizarre accident. I never thought the fish man would lose to such riffraff like you and your little crew. However, I will take all the money I was supposed to give to him and addition to all the money in Arlong Park". He suddenly screamed and went purple. I grinned widely as Zoro beat up all the Marines. I would of did it but now that the battle wore off, I'm getting real dizzy.

Nami when took her wooden pole and slammed it into his face and he went flying into the water. She was yelling at him and he snapped for a second. I growled lowly.

"You better back off mouse or Grey D. Aki will royally kick your ass". He agreed to Nami's words and swam off really fast. I smirked, that was fun! Dumb Marines. Luffy tricked Zoro and I roared in laughter. I looked over and saw Nojiko and Genzo looking at us. I winked at Nojiko and she smiled. I know how it feels to just be happy because your sibling is.

All the injuries were getting to me and I just collapsed on the ground and everything went black.

I woke up later on to screaming and I realized it was Zoro. I snapped my eyes open and saw Zoro getting fixed. I relaxed and didn't hurt anymore. I looked at the old man that was the doctor and asked.

"Thanks, doc. I feel great"! H nodded.

"You broke one rib and cracked the other, you'll be in pain for a weak". So 3 days then. I heal fast. I waved goodbye to Zoro and saw Luffy. He was going to see Nami. I said.  
'Hey, Luffy I'm going to walk around" He grinned.

"There is a party, have fun Aki"! I grinned and ran out the place. I walked around and saw food all around. My stomach growled and I relized I haven't eaten since yesterday early. I went to a table and started eating like crazy. I ate for a while until I was stuffed. I patted my stomach and walked around. People were dancing all around. A couple of people were waving at me. I grinned and waveds back. I saw Nojiko and decided to sit by here. So I did. I said.

"Hi, you been good"? She chuckled and said.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys". I shrugged.

"It was for Nami and that fish guy was a bastard. I fough the one with needles, you know". She nodded.

"I think that was his First Mate or something like that". My eyes widened.

"That's awesome! I'm so cool"! She snorted and I heard a child's voice yell.

"Really"?! I nodded.

"Yeah, Luffy took care of the Shark bastard and I did needles". I grinned before saying. "Do you want me to tell you about it". His eyes seemed to get sparkles in them as I said.

"Okay, but get comfortable, it was long". He sat down cross-legged in front of me. I heard Nojiko snort; I cleared my throat dramatically and said.

"Well, the needles called him Tetra, which is too girly for a guy if you ask me. He insulted me and Luffy, which is my brother by the way. I was angry. And he hit me in the side, but I got a good punch to the face on him. The hits were with his spikes and I punched him fare away, but I had those posion spikes on me, but I ran to battleto help my Nakama". His eyes shown and I felt pride well up in my chest. I bowed to both of them and said.

"Well, bye! There are drinks to be drunk and food to be eaten"! I dashed off with a wide grin hearing Nojiko laughing behind me.

…

It's been too days and I loved partying! I grabbed a mug of grog while walking and drank some. I grabbed another one and went back to the place where Zoro was. Zoro was done and leaning against the wall.

I handed him his grog and he smirked at me. I sat next to him and sighed, I heard there are partying for 3 days! So Sanji came over and said.

"Man, I'm stuffed! How are you feeling"? He gave me a wide smile and I winced. I'm not used to him being on me like that or any guy. I said.

"Please Sanji, don't do that". He looked at Zoro. Zoro answered him.

"I'm good; all I need is a little bit of rest". Sanji said.

"That's good". Zoro asked.

"Seriously, how much longer can they keep this up"? I shrugged.

"I heard it was going to last for 3 days, so today should be the last day". He blinked at me, a little shocked, but nodded. Luffy showed up with meat in his mouth, he said.

"Hey Sanji, where is that meat you had? I want to give it a try". ZOro said.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full". I chuckled.

"I've tried for years Zoro, it won't work". Sanji was telling Luffy he wouldn't find it. Luffy ran off and so did Sanji, but Sanji was dancing with girls. I snorted and shook my head. Zoro went to sleep and I yawned, a little tired too. I leaned against the wall and also fell asleep

…..

I woke up and stretched. I yawned and stood up with half lidded eyes. After a while of hanging around and even talking to a couple of villagers, we were ready to go. I helped Zoro bring crates and barrels to the ship. Finally after an hour we finished. I hopped around on the boat, restless. My ribs finally all healed. Yosaku and Johnny said goodbye and Sanji said.

"Wait, where's Nami? We got to wait for Nami"! Zoro said.

"Maybe she's not coming". Sanji gaped at him.

"Why? I swear if you hit on her again, I'll break your neck, you got it"?! Zoro asked.

"Why would I do that"? I grinned and walked away from them. I leaned on the railing and looked at everyone. They waved at me and I waved back rapidly. I looked and squinted and I grinned.

"Nami"! My crew behind me looked over. She yelled.

"SET THE SAILS"! They stared doing all the preparations for leaving. I just watched Nami run to us. She made a really large jump and was in front of us. She lifted of her shirt and a lot of wallets landed on the deck. I just stared before roaring in laughter, holding my stomach because it hurt so much. Usopp said.

"Great, she hasen't changed a bit". Zoro said.

"I'd watch my back". I just kept laughing and Luffy joined me. I stood next to Nami as we sailed away. Nami said as we stood alone.

"Aki… I'm sorry for everything". I looked at her with a grin.

"What are ya saying that for? Were Nakama right? I forgive you if that makes you feel better. I'm happy you did it, we never would have had you on and I kicked that guy's ass, too bad you didn't see it! He went flying". She rolled her eyes and smacked me on the back of my head, but it was softer than normal. I said.

"I never actually been in the women's quarters, let's go"! She giggled, before following me. It had a desk and a couple of hammacks pinned to the wall. I fixed mine and laid on it with my hands behind my head. I sighed and said.

"I'm going to pull a Zoro". She laughed at that. I basicalyy hung around all day and I heard Nami and Usopp arguing about money. I did not want to get mixed up in that so I stood by the railing and watched the sea. I loved doing this sometimes. I hated the dreams I was getting. My parent's deaths came up a lot. Soon, Luffy joined me by sitting on the rail next to me and I pulled myself up next to him. Luffy said.

"I just want one tangerine. Just give it here, you're so mean". He stuck his tongue out and Sanji said.

"No"! Luffy said.

"Oh, well. I'm pretty happy anyway". I slid off the rail and landed on the deck. I yelped when my ass struck the wood. Suddenly 2 fliers fell on the deck. I looked at them and I grinned so big all my teeth were visible. Everyone else, but Zoro, Luffy and I screamed. Luffy was laughing as he picked up his poster and I was bouncing as I had mine. We had bounties. Mine was for 20,000,000 and Luffy's was for 30,000,000. Was was almost dancing. I said.

"Hey Luffy! This is closer to my dream"! He nodded and continued laughing. I said.

"Yeah and I'm only 10,000,000 under that! Woah baby"! They stared in shock and then Sanji started yelling about him not being in it. I looked at mine. My eyes were narrowed but I had a grin and my tongue was stuck out. It said Grey D. Aki in bold Dead or Alive. They started saying.

"Grand Line". I jumped around danced with Luffy. I said.

"Yeah, to the Grand Line". Luffy said it after me. Soon this ship came over and my mood was gone once I saw it was a Marine ship and worse it was the Marine I kicked. I scowled as pinky started screaming. They were aiming at us and I narrowed my eyes. Zoro came by and sliced the cannonball in half. My eyes widened.

"That's cool"! Zoro smirked before saying.

"You woke me up from my nap". Their cannon exploded and let's just said Luffy kicked his ass without even trying. All the Marines that were on our ship got thrown off by Sanji and then Sanji freaked Pinky out. Pinky ran off and jumped into the water. I laughed.

"Too bad I didn't get to hurt him". Nami called over. "Can you guys quiet down! I can't even rewad the paper". I snorted. Sanji said.

"Nami, Aki! Time for dinner"! I cheered along with Luffy and we all ran in the kitchen. Digging into my plate of awesomeness, I was content, we had Nami and I had a bounty. One step closer to my dream. I can't wait for our adventures ahead!

/

**Somewhere away in the sea**

A man was sitting on an Island rock with a scope on the lookout. He saw a ship on the sea, a small one. He said.

"What's that"? The man next to him got up from leaning on the tree and came over to him. The guy said.

"Let me see". He looked over and was shocked at what he saw. He ran down to shore and met the person on the boat that made him shocked in the first place. He pointed a sword at the man and asked panicky.

"Why are you here"? This man had a black hat with a large plume, a red cape with a floral design in it, bare chest and light colored pants with a large cross strapped to his back that was actually a sword. He was known as Dracule 'Hawk-Eyes' Mihawk, the Greatest Swordsman in the world. Mihawk said calmly.

"Just calm down, where is your leader? My business is with him". The guy who yelled ran off toward his leader. He took a drink that was in front of him when he showed up with a bunch of Pirates hanging around. He pointed behind him.

"Hawk-Eye"! He jumped back when the same man he feared was right behind him. The man he was speaking to asked.

"Hey there , Hawk-Eye. To what do I owe the pleasure? Have you come to fight me because I haven't been feeling so good at the moment"? Mihawk said.

"Now that you lost your left arm I have no intention of settling the score. I recently found out about 2 interesting Pirates. It reminded me about a story you used to tell. A strange boy and girl from a small village". The man had red hair and a cape with black pants and he was staring at the bounty posters of Monkey D. Luffy wanted for 30,000,000 berries and Grey D. Aki wanted for 20,000,000. Both had wanted Dead or Alive on them. The man that had the red hair was called Red haired Shanks, Pirate Captain of the Red Haired Pirates. His shock was replaced by a grin. The men around him stirred at the familiar faces.

Luffy, Aki. You both made it. Alright then Hawk-Eye in that case, I'm afraid I can't just let you just leave now". He placed a mug of grog on a stump. He said with a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Come on Hawk-eye, tilt her back! This is a celebration"! Mihawk looked back at him.

"Weren't you hung over"? Shanks answered.

"Aw, no way! Now drink, drink, and drink! That's it". Soon enough, Mihawk was drinking grog. Shanks yelled.

"Everyone! Let's get drunk". One random Pirate said.

"But, you said you were sick from drinking too much yesterday. Shanks said.

"Don't be stupid, I can't not drink on a day like today"! Mihawk said.

"The sun is still up". Shanks laughed.

"Don't sweat it, time to party"!

/

Aki POV

We were all crowded around Nami map as she talked about something called Reverse Mountain, but as I stated before, maps are nothing but drawings to me. Zoro said.

"There has got to be a way around that thing". Sanji said.

"There's not. From what the geezer told me". Usopp asked.

"How come"? Sanji said.

"It's because it's dangerous". Usopp said.

"Yeah, but how come". Sanji shouted at him.

"I told you everything I know Jeez"! Nami was going to say something, but Luffy said.  
"Why don't we sail straight into it"! Nami was twitching and I moved away to sit next to Zoro, he muttered.

"Smat move". I nodded, smart is right. Nami is downright scary when she's angry. Nami yelled.

"Are you really that clueless"? Luffy said.

"My way sounds funner and it would be fun just dive right into it, you know". I nodded.

"That would be cool". Luffy said.

"First off, we need to stop off at an island. We need meat. Meat"! Nami pointed at the map and said.

"There is a famous island called Lougetown". Luffy echoed her. Luffy asked.

"Why is it famous? Do they have delicious meat"? Zoro said.

"I pretty sure I have heard of it before. It's the city from the beginning to the end". Nami said.

"It's the town where the King of the Pirates Gol D. Roger was born and killed". My eyes widened in amazement and shock. That reminded me of Ace and made me wonder where he is and what's he doing. We haven't seen him in three years and I hope to see him soon. But it sounds really cool too. Luffy said.

"Let's go there. This was the man who had the One Piece. Everything the world had to offer. I have to see where he was born and executed". I nodded and said.

"I can't wait and then"… I gave Nami a wicked grin and jumped up. I pulled Luffy up and danced around saying. "Grand Line, Grand Line". Over and over again. I felt a punch to my head and Nami's voice scream.

"GROW UP, AKI"! I grinned and help my bump on my head. It was worth it.

Now to Lougetown and then close to the Grand Line, I can't to see what adventure well have next, together as Nakama!

/

The longest chaper yet and I hope you like it. I put a lot more of her thought in here. Please review and tell me if you like it. My next story will mot likely be girl falls into One Piece. I already started it!


End file.
